Silent Games (Book 4)
by Lady Raksha
Summary: When Vixen's mother is elected to represent District Five her family moves to the Capitol. Before she had only read about the games played there but realizes that despite the districts' victory some games never ended. Now she must figure out which games are being played and fast because some of them are just as deadly as the arena. (cont. of trilogy that fits the HG universe).
1. Part 1: Intrigue

**A/N: hello again. So, ya I decided to do another HG by doing a post-war story. With permission I'm using Sohypothetically's take on President Paylor and Dr. Aurelius story and using it as my backdrop. This is in progress big time. There isn't much written yet so don't expect a chapter every other day like last time especially since I'm doing a few projects at once. Let the games begin.  
**

The elevator doors open and I step out. The fifth floor of the Training Center has always been reserved for the tributes and team for District Five. One-hundred and fifty children entered this apartment and only five ever saw home again. Of those five none are still alive.

Starting today, this place will no longer be a prison for the two tributes from our district about to go into an arena to fight to the death. The Hunger Games ended forever a few months ago when the districts rebelled and defeated the Capitol. Instead this place will be the apartment for my family.

"Go pick out a room," says Da.

My siblings and I exchange glances. None of us want to be here, but this is how it'll have to be for now. I move first and the others follow. There are several rooms to choose from and I'm still not sure which one I want, only the ones I don't want. I will never take one of the rooms that belonged to the tributes or the victors.

Aurelia taps on the wall to get my attention. She's an Avox, someone who was punished by the Capitol for being either a traitor or a runaway by having their tongue cut out in a way that removes any way for them to talk. Our lots were thrown together shortly before the war ended when I promised her grandfather, a prominent Capitolist, my family would protect her.

When I look up she's pointing to a room. For a moment I explore. The windows are all fogged up so I use my sleeve to clear it a bit and look out. There's a bridge with a river running underneath and beyond that much of the city. But in the distance I can see the mountains.

I look at Aurelia as she uses her finger to write _'Doesn't face the City Center,'_ on the frosted window_._

This is one of the reasons I never wanted to come back. Just outside the Training Center is the sight of a massacre, the final move in the rebellion. Aurelia and I were not far from here when we saw parachutes rain down on a pen full of Capitol children. Shortly afterwards some of the packages blew up. A few minutes passed before those that went to help and the children got blown up by the rest of the packages. Something that has haunted my nightmares ever since.

"I've got this room," I call out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Vixen, come in come in."

Plutarch Heavensbee, the famous traitor from the Capitol, bounds up to me and clasps my hands. The former Head Gamemaker had been a great fan of my Grandmother's since he was a child. Sometime after her death, Plutarch was recruited for the rebellion and eventually became in charge of all the Capitol rebels. Once his allegiances became known he lived out his life in District 13 where he took charge of the 'face' of the rebellion along with providing critical intelligence for the final attack on the Capitol.

Right now he is the Secretary of Communications and is responsible for the airwaves. Judging by the number of shadows he has with him, he is very well aware that he is just as much a target, if not more, for being part of this new government.

Any chance for my family to back out is long gone. If this new government fails and control goes back to those of the Capitol then we, all thirty of us, can expect a very painful death and that's if we're lucky. This is why I've retained one of the deadly pills that were given out to the soldiers during the war. I know Plutarch has done the same.

The funny thing about Plutarch is how some people think I have a degree of control over him. I guess I do in some way, but that is minimal compared to what people are saying. They act like I have him wrapped around my finger and all I have to do is tug just a little and he'll do anything I ask. I've more or less become a liaison between those from the district and him since they're not sure how to act around him.

My sister hangs close to me as she takes in the room while Chance stands as solitary as a soldier. He's not happy about it, but I agreed to do an interview with Caesar Flickeman and somehow Sariah and he got wrapped into it. Plutarch thought it would be good for the nation to see a family getting through the war.

I know what this really is about. He wants a new face for the nation to look to during recovery. From many angles it is despicable. It is as if he's trying to act like Katniss Everdeen never existed. But from my Grandfather's perspective, allowing them to do this will make life easier for Katniss.

Not until after the war did I realize how much I despised the districts. Some had called for a complete annihilation of Capitol Citizens. That idea was only shot down because of some scientific technicality that we've wiped out a good portion of our population and need everyone still alive. Without that, they asked for a final Hunger Games using Capitol's children. This made me angrier still because of what we just went through to end those things and yet the districts wanted to be just like the ones that held the games to begin with.

My own District Five recently changed their minds about our family. They elected my mother to be one of our district's representatives. Our district picked her because people in our family know Capitol games better than anyone. I'm willing to bet that the vast majority in our district weren't aware they could like us for the very reason our family has been somewhat outcasts.

I guess you could say my family, meaning just my parents and siblings, got a double whammy. Both sides of my family were regarded with detestation: Politicians and Victor Brats.

After the Dark Days, my mother's grandfather became Mayor of the district. His predecessor and his family were executed by the Capitol for losing control of their district. As the new power, people believed him to be a traitor to the districts, but could do nothing to him. He would read the _Treaty of Treason_ each year and be partially responsible for the loss of two teenagers every year to the Hunger Games. People hated him so much that they almost voted his only child into the first Quell. She almost did go in, until a girl named Falon Dawnson volunteered to be the tribute.

Falon became the first Victor within District Five when she unwillingly won the First Quarter Quell. As stated in the Treaty, the Capitol made her filthy rich (by district standards). During the next games and every year following she became mentor to every tribute from home. At first people loved her, pitied her for what they did. She had been an extremely bright young woman who went through a traumatic experience, lost her best friend to the games, volunteered to be a tribute in one of the most despicable games in history, and then had to go through that horrible place.

As the years passed, her reputation within the district deteriorated. They could only base their opinions with their own eyes. After seeing her on the TV she became nothing more than a Capitol Mutt. She would be seen enjoying herself among the people of the Capitol, wearing their styles, attending their parties, and apparently ignoring her duties as mentor.

What they couldn't know was the reason why.

No one knew that their Mayor was a runaway from District 13. He was one of many who was sickened at how his district went underground and played dead while the other districts suffered. His convictions wouldn't allow him to stay in the safety of his home, now free from the Capitol. Instead, he and some of his friends, left and moved to the other districts to partake in the punishment that should've been 13's as well.

As for Grandma Falon, the socializing was to gain sponsors for her tributes. It was also to gain information for the rebellion, something her family and she was willing to risk everything for. They didn't know that President Galba forced her to be his mistress. That after his death, President Snow gave her to any man with a large pocket book or political sway that wanted her. How could they know that if she put one toe out of line that they would kill everyone she loved or worse? They couldn't, because that was the secret my family has kept.

My cousins on my Da's side had it a little easier. Uncle Boron married one of the district's healers and by living in his mother's old home and earning a living he'd gained respect among his neighbors. Donner lost his mother, Aunt Clea, in childbirth. People always felt sorry for him especially when his sister, Finch, went into the 70th Hunger Games. And then there're Uncle Aron's kids who were too young for anyone to form any real opinions before the war. They're the luckiest since kids their age will have an easier time befriending them. My age group is a little less forgiving.

There were only a small handful of people that even tried to be friends with my twin and me and my cousins on my mother's side before the war. One boy, Raiden, asked me out on a date on a dare. According to the others, I was a snob that would turn him down flat. Oh the looks on their faces when they saw us holding hands the following week… it made me laugh every time I thought about it, but now he's gone. Dead along with so many others I care about.

By some miracle, only Donner's father, Uncle Res, died from the Welkin family. But my mother's side is a different story. Mother lost many of her cousins, Aunt Cherry lost her husband during the battle at the Capitol, and Uncle Ron lost his only child, Rath. Outside of my family… I have lost everyone else I've ever cared about. I guess this is why I'm not all that upset that we've left District Five.


	3. Chapter 3

Hertz, a recent move in from District Three, follows me around the President's Mansion. Like most district representatives, his family has residence here and just like every other new kid, I get to show him around. An important step in this new nation is that friendships are formed as quickly as possible. Since I'm Mother's assistant, I get to be the tour guide while our parents are in meetings.

We've gotten past the initial interrogation phase of our tour. I've learned Hertz is a year older than me, lost his older sister and a few friends during the war, his parents sound more like idealists than politicians, and he's asking the same question as everyone else in the nation since we won the war: now what?

When I've taken a break from explaining some of the rules, Hertz takes that as a sign he should start asking me questions. "So you live in the Training Center."

I look at him with a degree of playfulness, "We've had someone in the family live there for a couple months a year since the 1st Quell. My parents didn't' want to stop the tradition."

He snickers, "But President Paylor did offer you a place to stay at the Mansion right?"

"She did, but we have a degree of independence where we are," I say. Not to mention greater security. The Training Center has limited access in and out as well as cameras everywhere. Some of the cameras from the apartment were either removed or disabled (like the ones in If trouble comes our way we'll know in advance.

"And Grayson Welkin, he's your Grandfather?"

"Yep," I say as we enter, yet another, ballroom.

"Is he here?"

"No, he plans to stay in District Five to help rebuild and spoil his grandkids to the end of his days."

"I understand Boron Welkin at least is here."

I snort. Uncle Boron was only supposed to be here for a couple weeks to see us settled in, but has stayed an extra week and shows no signs of leaving. "For now, but he's going to return home sometime soon."

Hertz nods, "Pity about him. My family really wanted to see him as President."

I resist the urge to roll my eyes. A good majority of the people I've met have said more or less the same. Uncle Boron gained his popularity for president by the fact that everyone knew who he was and probably little more. One thing about being a 'Victor Brat' was that the Capitol media never left you alone during the Hunger Games. The Capitol wanted to see how the families of their favorite victors were doing and so, during the slow portion of the games, the media would get footage of my Da's side of the family. Other then what they saw on screen I'm not sure if they know anything about our family.

One thing is for sure, my uncle is not a politician. Just because he can observe the political games doesn't mean he can play. My mother or her siblings, Cherry and Ron, would have been the better choices… if it came down to it having to be someone from my family.

"I voted for Paylor," I say. "I believe she will do great things for this country."

"Really?" Hertz stares at me for a moment. "Oh right, he said your family gave their support to Paylor."

Knowing it's best to change the subject I ask, "So did you come here willingly or kicking and screaming like some of us?"

"A little of both," he answers. "I won't deny it's nice eating something three times a day but I feel a bit guilty not being at home where they could really use me."

"My parents said that we're allowed to make our choice where to go when we come of age in a few months. You can bet money that my twin will be on the first available train when that happens."

"Twin?"

"Yep. My brother was planned and I was the surprise."

I'm rewarded with a little laugh.

"So, this is yet another useless ballroom. No plans for this one yet but I do hear rumors about putting some of Peeta's paintings in here." I let him look around until he looks back at me. "And that concludes all we're going to see of the East Wing."

Going back to the hallway we acknowledge the guards making their rounds. We follow them with our eyes as they go past a set of double doors.

_Three, two, one-_

"So where do those doors go?" Hertz asks on cue.

Suppressing a laugh and a shudder at the same time, I turn back to him. "Snow's personal quarters. The guards won't stop me because they know me already, but I have absolutely no interest in going in there again. Just ask one of President Paylor's assistants and they'll give you a tour."

Judging by the look on his face that will be exactly what he does later. As we walk away I fail to mention what else is in that direction. In two different rooms is a pair of Capitolists sentenced to death, Marcus Panthra and Messalina Galba. And as far as I'm concerned two of the most dangerous things that Paylor could have in the Mansion.


	4. Chapter 4

The elevator reaches my floor and I step out but immediately wish I could disappear again. Uncle Boron and Da are going at it again…

Aurelia and Gaius exchange glances before swiftly going to their rooms. They don't like getting caught up in the personal family drama and make it a habit to disappear if an argument arises… unless it has something to do with politics anyway.

"Vixen you back?" Da calls. He must've seen the other two.

I walk into the room making no sign I heard anything. "Just got in. What's going on?"

Uncle Boron looks at me with a smile, "Still regretting not going with the others?"

He's avoiding the topic, meaning it's something he doesn't want me to know about. Instead he had to bring up, once again, that Chance and Sariah went home for the week to visit our new cousin. Alara Welkin was born just last week at a healthy seven pounds and two ounces to Uncle Aron and Aunt Heather.

While my siblings leapt at the opportunity, I had to stay behind. There's a party tomorrow night that Plutarch wants me to attend. There would be people there he says we need on Paylor's side.

But for tonight, President Paylor requested that the adults of my family attend a dinner comprised of anyone that helped to get her elected. I know one of the topics, District 13. Now that we know their district wasn't burned to the ground and that they're alive and well, the government wants to connect them to the rest of the nation.

That part at least can be agreed on by most parties. The problem is who fronts the cash. Already they've gotten their hands on the money used for the Hunger Games as well as the fortunes of all the Capitolists sentenced to death. All of that is going to rebuilding the nation and to fund various projects.

Mother walks out wearing an evening dress and Da whistles his approval.

"Thank you dear," Mother says. "Sure you don't want to come with?"

Da laughs, "I've had enough of politics today. Thank you."

Mother looks at Boron and the pair of them head for the elevator. Once the doors shut, Da plops down on the sofa and exhales slowly. "So my little kit, just you and me tonight. There are a few things I want to do before your mother and uncle get back."

"Like?" I ask smiling at the use of my childhood nickname. He started using it again during the war and I'm glad he hasn't stopped.

"Short-sheeting my dear brother's bed for starters... they've got a few board games around here that we can try out and I'm sure Aurelius and Gaius wouldn't mind joining us?"

Turning around to the hallway I see granite-face Gaius rolling his eyes. We learned long ago that he detests board games. He points to himself and Aurelia, who has just walked out of her room, and then out.

"Don't stay up too late," Da teases.

Aurelia laughs, at least the way an Avox can, as the pair of them get into an elevator.

"What do you suppose they're up to?" Da asks once we get to Uncle Boron's room.

"They're following up on some of the rumors about assassination attempts on Paylor," I say tossing a pillow on the floor.

Da sighs. "They arrested three people earlier today. They were going after the Saddlers."

I pale slightly. Atlas Saddler is one of Plutarch's people in the Capitol. But the thing that gets me is that his identity as a rebel wasn't supposed to be known. Like a few of the others, he wished to remain anonymous… at least until the coast was clear and the dust settled. Those that helped the rebels will be just as dead as the rest of us if the government changes.

"Hey Da, what's going on between you and Uncle Boron?"

Da laughs, "So you did hear something. Oh he's still having a little trouble adjusting to the fact that Father married Valance."

This catches me off guard. Papa and Auntie Valance married about a month into the rebellion. I knew this was an issue for my uncle at the time, but it's been months.

"I think he wants Papa to be the tragic widower of his true love," says Da. "Personally I think a couple decades are a long enough mourning period. Mother wouldn't mind."

"No, she wouldn't," I say remembering a part of Grandmother's journal. "She said that she hoped he would be able to one day let her go and be happy with another woman."

"So how's the work coming?" Da asks catching onto where I'd know that information.

"It's going to take some time. Could she possibly have coded those journals harder?"

"Probably… but then no one could read them. But you've read all of them before so that will be easier."

If only. When I last read the journals they were things that happened to another person and I couldn't imagine what it must've been like to go through all of that. But since the war I've understood so much more of what it must've been like. How very scared she must've been.

Unwanted flashes of memory cross my mind. Waking up and staring at a ceiling of stars, drugged so I couldn't even move my fingers, and looking at a man I knew had raped my Grandmother every year at the Hunger Games and fearing the same was about to happen to me.

My Da pulls me close and rocks me as my memories play out. How very much I wanted to be in my Daddy's arms then, but he was somewhere further back in the Capitol unable to get to me. Ever since then I've had nightmares. The thing that bothers me most about that night was nothing happened but I'm still scared.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ah Vixen! Come join us."

Plutarch's enthusiasm nearly knocks me off my feet. Seriously, this man should switch to decaf. A little more awake, I walk into the room where the control of the Hunger Games took place.

For the next hour I listen to him rambling off on the new singing production that will launch soon. While I listen, my mind wanders to the one night I wish I could forget. I was standing inside Marcus Panthra's bedroom with Aurelia while the man of the house was with President Snow.

The story I've had to stick to ever since then was that I was captured and brought to his home for his amusement, but that he never got the opportunity. This has been backed by former Peacekeepers, Avoxes in Panthra's home, and the doctors that checked me over. But this was not the case.

Truth is he had plenty of opportunity, but he didn't touch me. Secretly he had been on the Rebels' side all along and had me brought to his home so he'd be able to protect me. He was Rook, a long time friend of my Grandmother's who never touched her once either. And he was determined that as many of her family as possible would survive the war.

Aurelia, who is actually Rook's granddaughter, and I were watching Panthra and Messalina Galba reveal the grand plan to President Snow. That they used him to bring about the rebellion and how easy it was to get people on their side.

During their gloating, children were brought to a barricaded pen and surrounded by Peacekeepers. President Snow was preparing to surrender when a curious thing happened. Silver parachutes, like the ones used to deliver gifts from sponsors in the Hunger Games, rained down on the children. My eyes focused on a small boy, three at the most, before the package he was holding detonated. When I looked again, the boy wasn't there.

"Are you listening?"

Plutarch brings my attention back to the present. "I'm sorry. Didn't get much sleep last night. What was that last part?"

"I'm going to District Three to visit Beetee again," he repeats. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind seeing you again."

My immediate answer is yes. A chance to get out of the Capitol and away from these memories that trigger all the time would be wonderful. Before I blurt out my answer I compose myself. "I'd have to get permission from my parents first."

"Of course, of course," he smiles. "My team and I are leaving tomorrow in the early morning so maybe you can use your powers of persuasion by then, eh?"

"Define early," I say skeptical.

"Nine on the dot."

All the way back to the apartment I muse about Capitolists' definition of early. Anything to keep that flashback at bay. Walking from the mansion to the Training Center is the worst. No matter what they do to that one part of the City Circle I will always see the events of that night.

So lost in a daze I don't even notice when the elevator doors have opened to my apartment. When I snap out of it I'm facing a stern looking Aurelia.

_Where were you?_ She gestures widely with her hands.

"I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk in the gardens and when that didn't work I went to the mansion."

The palm of her hand slaps her forehead. _Alone? You know better!_

Her finger points outside and then pokes me just below my collar bone. _There are people out there wanting to harm you and you wander outside alone?_

She must see something in my eyes that causes her to be less angry with me. And there's a question in her eyes. _Are you all right?_

I shake my head, the tears ready to fall. Nothing will ever make what I saw, we saw, all right. "I'm just going to go back to bed."

When I turn to go to my room, Aurelia knocks on the wall. I turn back to her and she points to me and then her mouth and gestures out. _You need to talk to someone._

"I know," I say. "But not now."


	6. Chapter 6

It doesn't take much to convince my parents to let me go. They know that with Chance and Sariah gone for the week that I've wanted to get out. If only I didn't have to stay for that dinner last night, I'd be back in District Five. But then if that was the case, I wouldn't get the opportunity to see Volts.

"Morning Vixen."

I turn to see Hertz walking up with a bag and smile. "See you heard about the trip."

"You're going too?" he asks.

"I want to see what Volts is up to."

His smile gets wider, "Then I'll be able to give you a tour."

"I guess you will," I reply.

A guard checks our IDs before letting us onto the hovercraft. During the trip Hertz asks me about the party last night. He has an obvious dislike for anyone from the Capitol but has since warmed up to Aurelia and Gaius.

Plutarch joins us for lunch muttering about our runaway president. Sometime yesterday, President Paylor and Dr. Aurelius left without warning and Plutarch didn't know they left for District Two until he showed up at her office and found she wasn't there.

The thought of the pair of them, President Paylor and Dr. Aurelius, brings a smile to my face. Forget listening to the rumors, everyone in the Capitol knows that the two of them are together. It's the worst kept secret in the Capitol.

When we land we're greeted by a small company. Hertz excuses himself and joins three other boys our age. I watch with a mix of happiness and sadness at their boisterous greetings wishing I had my friends back.

One of the boys nudges Hertz in the gut with his elbow and signals in my direction. Before I have a chance to blink, Hertz is bringing his friends over.

"Vixen I'd like you to meet Gif, Imro, and Tibbs. Guys this is Vixen."

I shake hands with each of them and exchange greetings. I surprise myself by letting go of my formal greetings and instead act like I would at home.

"I think your Avoxes are trying to get your attention," says Hertz.

"_My_ Avoxes? Oh don't ever let them hear you say that," I laugh.

Hertz looks a little awkward, "Well they're yours aren't they?"

"They're my friends. Free to come and go as they please."

"Oh."

I feel a slight shift in his opinion of me, but maybe that'll change later so I don't read too much into it. Turning around I see Gaius signaling there is a car waiting for me.

"Sorry guys, but I've got to run. It was nice to meet you."

"No wonder you haven't complained that much about being in the Capitol," I hear behind me.

"No lie."

They're still talking, but I don't hear them. It was the night of the tribute parade for the 75th Hunger Games. We all thought that when the Capitol Seal showed up that was the end of the show, but instead the screen cut to showing every victor since the beginning of the Games. When Grandmother's picture showed up...

_"_That_ was Grandma?"Chance asks. _

_ "Pretty cute huh?" Papa replied. _

_"No lie," said Raiden_

Aurelia shakes me awake. _What triggered?_

"Raiden said that."

_Your boyfriend?_ When I nod, she bites her lip and then leads me to the car.

Raiden and I were a great pair. Neither of us cared what others thought about us. He treated me like I was everything to him. Not quite like Peeta was with Katniss, but it was good enough for me. Sure we had our arguments, but we always made up and everyone just knew one day we'd marry. We'd probably be talking about it now… if not for three bullets.

As we pull up the drive to the Victor's Village I push my emotions aside. Volts became a friend during the war when I had none. Because of my similarity to my Grandmother, I was requested by District 13 to come and stay with them to be moral support for Volts. They had been great friends over the long and hard years at the Capitol and Plutarch was banking on the hope that I'd bring back happy memories. Apparently it was a good bet.


	7. Chapter 7

Within the hour I'm in front of a computer learning about the new communications system. On principle, District Five will be the second district to get the technology. After all, Three and Five were the ones that helped establish the underground communication before the rebellion.

"Volts, you're amazing," I say skimming through some of the schematics.

"You can read that?" the young man, Triac, asks.

Volts turns to his apprentice, "Vixen's district is the most similar to ours and probably had the same schooling."

Triac looks mildly impressed before continuing with his work.

Letting me play a little bit more, Volts continues his presentation to Plutarch. For a few precious minutes I'm able to ignore everything around me as I focus on the designs. When I break to change screens I notice Triac has stopped working and is watching me.

"I thought you were a politician?" he asks in wonder.

I shrug, "I am. But who's to say I'm not allowed to have more than one interest?"

Volts rolls up to us, "Triac, what about taking Vixen out to our power plant? See if she has any ideas on improvements."

So, he wants me out so I don't overhear a discussion between him and Plutarch. Or is it because Aurelia and Gaius are here? Plutarch certainly seems interested in the idea. Huh.

"Follow me," says Triac.

While we walk outside, Triac points out the different things in his district. I listen, transfixed on his passion for rebuilding his home.

"We've been in discussion with your district actually and, uh…"

For the first time in his explanation he looks at me and he flushes a bit. I smile at him, "Usually it's my friends here that are silent."

That earns me a playful shove in the back by Aurelia. Gaius does nothing, only retains his watchful gaze on our surroundings.

"Sorry, I meant to say we're in talks with your district and we're working out a mutually beneficial agreement."

"Yes, I've heard," I say.

"Oh, o-of course you would've heard," he sputters out. "I mean there's no reason that you shouldn't… being Grayson Welkin's granddaughter and all. Not to mention your position in the country…"

My smile from his sudden rambling falters, "I think you're overestimating my val-"

Gaius taps me hard on the shoulder. Without a moment's hesitation I'm on the lookout for danger. As I go for the gun strapped to my ankle a group of five people dressed in white and with their faces covered seemingly appear to come out of nowhere.

"No one moves," orders one of our assailants as he and the others with him point guns at all of us. Once assured that none of us are moving he looks directly at me with clear gray eyes that are almost faded into white. "Come with us now and we won't harm them."

Adrenalin pumps through my veins. Flashbacks about the night I was taken in the Capitol floods my mind. Just like Gaius taught me I take deep controlled breaths to get my fear under control.

_One: Assess. This is an abduction not an assassination. I'm to be taken alive. Two: no desire to harm the others. Right, gunfire would draw attention to this area. Three: Take control away from them. Put them on your timetable. _

Sighing I cast a disgusted look at Gaius. "There's going to be no living with you anymore after this is there?"

_Told you this could happen. I'll be right behind you,_ he signals.

_Four: get the guns off of them before making your move, _I think.

"All right the rest of you on the ground," the man orders.

The other four slowly go down to their knees. Holding up my hands I walk forward slowly. My kidnappers tighten up in anticipation. Their leader runs his hands along me and removes my knife and gun I've always kept on me and I shoot him a hateful look that he flinches from slightly. Grabbing me by the neck he leads me forward.

When the focus is no longer on me I shove my heel into the meaty part of the leader's foot followed by an elbow into his nose.

"After her!" he shouts as I bolt back the way we came.

As I round the corner, I crash into Gaius who quickly shoves me behind him as he shoots his first target. Next to him, Triac fires another round hitting a second. Aurelia wraps a protective arm around me and pulls me towards town.

Ahead the police force for the district rushes towards us, guns at the ready.

"Miss Welkin are you all right?" their leader shouts.

"It was an ambush. There's five armed men in white back there. My man, Gaius, and Triac are holding them off."

The leader signals for his men to follow.

"Let's get you back to Plutarch, Miss Welkin," says a woman who must be in command at this point.

The remaining police form a shield around us as we walk back to the communications tower. We move fast while the police take turns asking me about the attack."

"Does he always have to be right," one asks.

"Yep," answers another with a laugh.

The woman leading the way shakes her head, "Our Commander had a funny feeling this morning and told us to double the patrols. We usually don't have someone running that stretch for another twenty minutes."

The adrenaline is still pulsing through my veins but I try to laugh it off. "Lucky me. I think I'll trust his gut as well."


	8. Chapter 8

Part of me is in a daze as the guard of District 3 brings me to the safe room where the others are being guarded. It just doesn't seem real yet. Someone tried to take me, but who and why? I'm not ignorant that this might've happened… Gaius told me as much. That was what all the training was about.

If I could at least narrow down the 'who' the 'what' won't be that much of a problem to figure out. Different groups want different things. Well, maybe not so different. Power is the bottom line. At least I have a score card of all the threats.

As soon as I walk in there's a collective sigh of relief. I collapse into the nearest chair vaguely aware that Aurelia sits next to me.

"Vixen, what happened?" Plutarch asks.

For the second time I explain everything from the beginning. After the question and answer session Beetee rolls up to me.

"You know what this means don't you?" he asks.

Taking a deep breath I let it out slowly. "Yep. More time with Gaius in the Training Center while he looks all pompous about being right."

His gaze turns to concern that I'm making light of the situation so I add quicker, "Armed guards with me at all times for the duration of my visit. Get on the phone with my parents to tell them I'm all right, but to be on alert for the rest of the family. And to watch my back when I return to the Capitol."

Tears form in my eyes but I refuse to let them fall. Without question my family was much safer under the Capitol. Behave and nothing bad would happen. That was the arrangement. While this is the first time someone took a shot at my family since the war ended, I know it won't be the last time. It's the life we chose and I'd never take any of this back.

Sums comes over to me, "I've got a connection with your parents."

Walking over I take a seat and pick up the phone.

_ "Hey Vixen, what's going on?"_ Da asks cheerfully. _"Enjoying your visit?"_

"Well, first of all I'm all right."

_"Why is that statement the first thing out of your mouth?" _Mom asks with her no nonsense tone.

"We were ambushed and…"

Quickly I pull the phone from my ear just in time before, _"WHAT!"_ echoes throughout the room.

Every head turns in my direction before awkwardly returning back to work.

Explaining things to them takes longer with them constantly interrupting to make sure I'm all right. After telling them that we're returning home as planned in two days we hang up.

I sit back for a moment, thinking. My parents will call Papa and have the rest of the family on lock down. But there are other people that might be affected as well. Getting the number from Volts I dial District Two.

"Assistant Director Hawthorn, please," I say.

_"May I ask who is calling," _someone says on the other line.

_"_Vixen Welkin."

_"One moment."_ The line is quiet for a minute before the original speaker comes back. _"I'm sorry, but he says he's busy at the moment. Is there a message you'd like me to convey."_

"Yes," I say letting my agitation surface. "Tell him this isn't a social call and that it's urgent. He can call Volts whenever he's-"

_"All right Vixen I'm here," _cuts in Gale. _"What's this about?"_

"It's about you checking to make sure your family is safe. I don't know who they were, but I had five people try to abduct me today inside Three. If they're from the Capitol, you could be a target as well."

Silence. _"Thanks for the heads up. I've got to go."_

The phone clicks and he's gone. Same old Gale: direct and to the point. I can't really blame him for not wanting to talk to me since Plutarch uses me to convince him to show up on TV. Most likely that was the reason he didn't want to talk to me initially. I hope he's not reconsidering our friendship. Too many people are lately.

Later Gaius and Triac return. Aurelia immediately jumps up and wraps her arms around Gaius. I still don't know their full story, only that they are all the other has left in the world. Gaius and I lock gazes for a moment only to confirm the other is unharmed.

Triac is in a daze focused on something and yet unfocused. Tentatively I approach him not wanting to startle him. "How are you?"

Without breaking his eye contact with the ground he answers, "I thought that when the war ended I wouldn't need to kill anymore."

"I'm sorry," I say looking away.

"I'm not."

His words catch me off guard… again. When I look at him his eyes hold mine.

"And I don't think I've underestimated your value."

_ "Vixen! Thora!"_

_ Several people are screaming our names as Peacekeepers surround and capture us. No matter how hard I fight, there is just too many of them. A bullet would end things right now, but the Peacekeepers are trying to restrain us. Alive… they want us alive!_

_ "Kill us!"_

_ Thora's words give me hope for a quick end. Looking across the chasm that used to be a street I look at my brother to say goodbye before my world goes black._

I wake up with a jolt as I feel the butt of the gun hit me in the back of the neck in my nightmare. The memory of that day felt so real that I reflexively rub my neck. That day fighting in the final battle in the war wasn't so long ago.

There was a pod that went off on the street my squad was on separating Thora and me from the rest. When we recovered enough, we looked behind us and the street was gone. Peacekeepers knocked me unconscious and that's the last memory I have of my dear friend. She was a victor of the Hunger Games and yet I'm the one that survived.

From previous experience, I know I'm not going to get any more sleep tonight.

Unlike District 13 where everything was used only when absolutely needed, the Capitol uses things the moment they're wanted. In my case I brought a lantern and several pages of parchment.

Each of these items I set up on the desk and then pull out a book. If anyone were to look at this it would seem to be just a bunch of gibberish. But I know the code and to me it is a priceless treasure. It's my Grandmother's journal.

Finding the place where I left off I continue the translation.

_ Thirteen years, that's how long it's been since I returned home from the games. But as I watch and write things down I realize something, I never really left my arena. I only learned how to live there. _


	9. Chapter 9

The next couple days are spent with everyone asking if I'm all right to the point of annoyance. The mayor of District Three drops in now and then to assure me that he's doing everything to find my attackers and bring them to justice. While he is concerned about me, he is also concerned about his district's agreement with mine. District Five, the district where all the electricity is generated…The very thing that District Three and most of the other districts need to keep their industry alive.

Out of all the districts, Four, Nine, Ten, Eleven, and Thirteen would be the only ones that could survive without the others. Thirteen has already proven to be able to survive on its own while the others all produce food. Seafood in Four, grain in Nine, livestock in Ten, and agriculture in Eleven. While some of the other comforts might be nice, they aren't necessary.

All of the districts have been busy since the war establishing relations with each other, something they've never had to do before. Things that were needed to operate each district were always provided for by the Capitol. Now the time has come for the negotiations, who will get what and for how much?

Nana, Aunt Cherry, and Uncle Ron got to work immediately securing deals with every district. Unlike some, my mother's side of the family has worked out deals that are as fair to all parties involved as they can be. The sad part is that I wasn't all that surprised with how greedy some of the people in the districts, including mine, tried to be trying to work deals out to be largely in their favor. A few at home are very much aware of how much (pardon the pun) power we have and weren't happy with how my family has handled things.

At least these aren't the same people that were just waiting to catch someone in my family doing something illegal so they could report it to the Capitol. Nana was mayor and a mayor has always been able to provide for his or her family. A better life for their family was all they were after, being able to feed their children instead of scraping by. All they would have to do is gain favor in the eyes of the Capitol and denounce the current occupant. Not until they saw their predecessor's entire family being lead to the gallows would they even imagine the consequences and what exactly it was that they got themselves into. Yes, we ate most of the time, but we were in a game more dangerous than the Hunger Games.

Snitches were some of the first killed in the war with Capitolists and politicians being the other groups. If my family wasn't already out fighting alongside the rest of the district… Let's just say I didn't lose my house to the bombings by the Capitol like everyone else.

Another restless night goes by at Volt's place before the car comes to take me to the hovercraft. Minus the attempted abduction I rather enjoyed myself. Hertz took me to meet more of his friends and family. Several rounds of chess with Volts were nice despite being beaten most of the time. The few days here was enough for me to almost forget what life is like back at the Captiol.

Plutarch looks exhausted as he boards. The itinerary was changed so we would leave two hours ahead of schedule in case someone planned another attempt. Already I've been onboard for an hour and have been enjoying breakfast.

I get a 'hello' and a 'goodnight' from him before he disappears into his room probably for a nap. Once Hertz climbs on the door is shut and we take off. For the first hour I'm content to look outside at the untouched landscape between districts.

"So do you have any idea who did it?" Hertz asks me later.

I shake my head, "No, but I do have a list of suspects. At this point I'm going to have to wait and see."

"Oh, almost forgot. Talked to my dad after you left last night and he said the deal between our district and Eight was signed yesterday. It'll be nice to get some new clothes for home."

My lips twitch into a smile, "I take it the president got involved?"

"It's her home district isn't it? Looks like the country is finally getting the hang of things. Too bad all the districts aren't that necessary."

That catches my attention, "Example?"

"District Thirteen," he says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "We survived without them for the last seventy-five years and they haven't contributed much since the war."

"Their soldiers are keeping the people of the Capitol in check."

"Ya, but our soldiers could do that," he counters. "District Two is made up of Peacekeepers."

"And we know how much we all loved those guys before the war," I say under my breath.

Hertz must've heard me because he drops that line of discussion. "I'm curious what's going to happen in District One. A lot of the families have already moved to other districts."

"I know. They're not settling well either," I say.

"That's because none of the other districts care for the careers. Took District One and Two forever to join the rebellion."

"And Five. We didn't start fighting until the end of the Quell, Hertz."

"I'm not arguing with you, Vixen. All I'm saying is that it will take awhile for the others to get over what they think of the career districts. Besides, what can District One offer anyway?"

"Not much," I sigh. "They just have to change their industry."

When I get home I see my twin slumped gloomily on the couch. Chance acknowledges me by raising his chin.

"Hey, I didn't expect you back for a few days," I say. "When did you get in?"

"About an hour ago. Parents cut the trip short. Looks like they cut yours short as well," he grumps.

I miss my brother, my old brother, the one that was so carefree and was my best friend. I know the war changed him, it changed me too. But my becoming friends, honest friends, with those from the Capitol doesn't sit well with him. It doesn't sit well with many of them.

"So, how was your trip?" he asks as if nothing happened. Or maybe he didn't know?

Before I can speak, my parents are rushing up, "Vixen are you all right."

I nod carefully watching Chance's reaction. He's confused. _So, he didn't know._

Da points at my neck, "Take off that scarf. Let me see."

Doing as I'm told I remove the scarf revealing black and purple bruises. Chance's eyes blaze in anger as he leaps up and examines my neck.

"What happened?" he demands. "Vixen?"

"The reason your vacation got cut short," I say. "Abduction attempt, three of the five are dead, and one of the living has a very sore foot and broken nose."

Chance then rounds on the parents, "Something I should've been told don't you think?"

"Don't raise your voice to your mother," Da says.

"Sorry," he grumbles. Calmer he asks, "Why weren't we told?"

Mother sits down and motions for all of us to do the same. "Because we don't know who is responsible. We know that our communications with home are being monitored so we couldn't give too many details. For now we have a false report as to what happened. Vixen you're certain the others will keep quiet about what really happened?"

Sitting back I think about that conversation, "I have a room full of people who heard the real story, but they understand about the false trail. They'll go with it."

"Good," she says calmly. "Vixen, please get Sariah from her room we all need to talk."

I find my little sister in her room reading a medical book. Her face lights up when she sees me and gets up quickly for a hug. "They're going to start a school in District Four for doctors. Falon, Gwen, and I were all accepted. School will start in June!"

"That's great!" I say honestly. "You'll love District Four. They've got beaches and the weather is warm year round."

Her eyes get sad, "You're not going to come, are you? You'd be great as a doctor."

My mind drifts to the last night in the war. Fifteen kids were trusted to me to treat after the bombing. All night their eyes pleaded for me to save them, but I just couldn't do anything for most of them. Their injuries… I did everything I could, but only two survived. I'm not sure I could ever do that again.

"We'll see. Come on, family meeting."


	10. Chapter 10

The six year old child in the hospital bed lights up when she sees Sariah and me. Instant guilt sweeps through me that I haven't been here as much as I had been lately. Judging from the look on her face she forgives me for waiting so long.

"Hey Maia," I say putting my potted plant next to her bed. "Brought you something to take care of."

She smiles as she looks at it for a moment. Her skin is a patchwork of skin colors, much like Katniss. But Maia is young and resilient, not broken like the Mockingjay. We chat until her parents show up slightly pale faced. The events of the day, what I pulled my little sister from, would send fear into anyone from the Capitol. Executions have that effect around here.

One look at us and Maia's parents look frightened. "I assure you, Miss Welkin, that we watched the executions today."

"Last I checked, it wasn't required viewing. We didn't watch them," I say to put them at ease.

They're afraid of us because of my relatives' position in the new government. To many the only thing that has changed is who is in charge. Other than that it is exactly like the government that was under President Snow. President Paylor's prep team, the same one Katniss had, still lives in terror that they will be executed despite her constant attempts to assure them otherwise.

"You… didn't?" the mother asks.

"Nope. I'd rather come here for a visit then watch an execution. Quite frankly I'd rather come here for a visit then do a lot of things I've had to do lately. But ditching Plutarch is becoming increasingly difficult."

The mood in the air lightens. I nudge my sister, "Tell them your news."

Sariah's face lights up, "I'm going to Medical School in District Four."

Genuine delight spreads across their faces. "That's wonderful."

"You'll be a great doctor," says Maia. "Vixen are-"

"Miss Welkin," her mother corrects.

I hold my hands up, "I'm perfectly fine with Vixen. I rarely get called Miss Welkin. There are so many of us it's hard to keep track. Really I can name on one hand those that call me Miss Welkin."

Her parents lighten up again.

"Are you going to be a doctor too?" Maia finishes.

"Not sure yet," I say honestly. Looking up at the clock I add, "Well, I don't think I can ditch Plutarch much longer so we'd better go."

"Thank you," the mother says.

I turn to Maia, "Stay strong, little one."

"Bye Vixen. Bye Sariah," she waives.

Her father follows me to the door. "I can't tell you how grateful we are that you keep visiting."

"Whatever I can do to help," I say.

With a quick look around to see if anyone is watching he whispers, "You didn't get this from me." Slipping me a piece of paper he adds louder, "Thank you for visiting today, both of you."

As we leave I take a look around. Many of the patients here are those recovering from the war. Both of us saw our fair share of action. Sariah at first was assigned to help with the wounded, but as the wounded increased she was permitted to go closer to the front lines. Had she gone with us to the Capitol…

"Are you listening?" my sister asks.

"Yes. So what's your next reason why I should go to school with you?"

Somewhat pacified she continues, "Because you wouldn't be so mean as to make me room with Falon. Gwen I'm fine with but Falon can be a bit of a-"

"Prude," I finish. "Don't worry, you'll only have to room with her until the end of the year tops."

Sariah rolls her eyes, "Promises."

"I'm serious. Payson will probably propose before long and engagements in our district usually are no longer than a couple months. They'll get married, be assigned their own apartment, and you and Gwen will get to adjust to a new roommate or be assigned to a smaller apartment. Problem solved."

My sister stares at me in amazement, "You should still come."

"What else you got?"

Back in my room I look at the note.

_Phoenix has a man in Paylor's circle posing as someone from the districts. Go careful._

"Great," I say setting a match to it and toss it in my bathroom sink. Just what I need, another twist to the plot I need to run down.

Hector Phoenix is on the top of my list of those that would be so brazen as to try and abduct me. The only reason he was granted his life was because he turned on some of the others and provided information that has been valuable. It's not lost to me how his eyes sometimes follow me around the room. Phoenix is someone who is used to getting his way without being the center of attention. Like many, his style has been cramped because of the new government. To top off all the fun, he's also one of the people I was warned to keep an eye on.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Does a longer chapter make up for it? Got a bit distracted with things in life as well as a side project for the story. I have a character list for all of my stories now found under "behind the scenes" on my profile page. Now, back to business.  
**

Aurelia and Gaius are being rather mysterious as they lead me deeper into the Capitol. The entire time I expect a flashback or something to remind me of the last battle of the war, but none is forthcoming. Probably has something to do with the fact that my mind is focused on the objects I know are pods.

Last night they told me that the place we're going is somewhere they've been planning to take me for awhile. They were only waiting for the right time. My only hint as to what they're up to is that it's to bring me into another layer of the game.

Gaius takes a casual glance around as if there might be something interesting about, but I know he's checking for tails. With a nod, Aurelia walks a few more houses down before knocking at a rather obnoxious door.

Once inside, a servant takes us to some kind of sitting room (I do not know nor do I care what people call their various rooms).

"Hey you made it. So you said you were bringing a new recruit?"

When I round the corner I stop my eyes from widening once I see who is sitting at this table. This was certainly not something I was expecting tonight. Almost everyone here is someone I've become friends with since my stay at the Capitol. Cautiously I glance over to Gaius who has pulled back a chair for me.

A man Uncle Aron's age that looks like a multicolored sea urchin decided to make its home on his face leans back in his chair, "And here I was hoping you were brining Aurora the Second tonight."

A woman with much more tame style turns to Aurelia, "When are you bringing that girl dearie?"

Aurelia answers with an offhanded thumb pointing in my direction. I really didn't think this disguise would work, but I guess wearing an aquamarine wig, lots of jewelry, and pink sunglasses passes off fairly well.

Atlas Saddler, a man I know fairly well laughs. "Capitol looks good on you, kid."

"Thanks," I say. I think anyway.

Atlas, like Aurelia, is just seven years older than me but has done more for the rebellion than some twice his age. Despite his foppish nature, Uncle Boron actually liked him before he found out he was a rebel. This is amazing in itself since he's determined to dislike all of them except the rebels.

The first man gets all excited, "Well then. Allow me to finally welcome you to the Turncoats. I'm Vulcan Hawks."

At the word "turncoat" I know exactly where I am. These people are the ones I have more respect for than almost everyone else I know. They are the ones that risked their lives in the Capitol to bring the rebellion about. None of them had to be blackmailed or tricked into helping out. They are just honest at heart idealists who hated the Hunger Games.

The others introduce themselves with their boisterous Capitol accents and then the meeting starts. For the first part I just listen in awe as the others start talking about everything that is changing. Certain topics they stay on longer than others and debate each point. Some of them are the same arguments I heard in today's debate, but expanded and backed up by logic. Things that no one brought up today and I never even thought of. It's brilliant!

Whenever Aurelia or Gaius wants to chime in, they signal and I translate. The others keep saying how much easier it is to communicate with them now that I'm here and that they should've brought me here sooner. I couldn't agree more.

Aurelia rolls her eyes at me and grabs the muffin I've been eyeing for the last five minutes and puts it in front of me.

"I didn't know I was allowed to," I whispered.

_They're sitting in plain view,_ she gestures.

"Vixen, by all means take what you want," says Atlas. "You're one of us now so don't feel shy if you have something you want to say tonight."

"I like this kid," I hear one of the women whispering to her neighbor.

The topic changes to the problems arising in the Capitol. There are so many games now to keep track of that I sometimes get a headache just thinking about them. One game, the most basic, is the district representatives trying to persuade me on a particular topic in hopes that I'll be able to have some sway on my mother and uncle. Another is those from the Capitol trying to curry my favor in hopes I might be able to help them rise in this new government. And still there are the others, more dangerous, games to play. Those are the ones where an entirely different set of rules are played.

It is the game that has always been played here in the Capitol for those who desire power. Already… I guess I shouldn't say already since we expected them from the beginning… there are assassination attempts on the president and some of the delegates. Poisoning has since lost favor as a method since all of our food is tested by the prisoners set for execution before the rest of us have anything. President Paylor keeps a trusted guard, mostly from her district but also from some of the others, to oversee all the food from the moment it reaches the Capitol until it is served. Papa insisted on this.

All the crimes that Finnick Odair described during the broadcast to rescue Annie, Peeta, and Johanna didn't end with the war. Too bad for them we already knew who they were and how they operated. Punishment is swift for those found guilty of assassination attempts. They hanged two people today. Unlike the executions in the districts by the Capitol, these criminals never had time to struggle.

"Did you hear the latest?" says Atlas bringing me back to the present. "She asked that woman from District Two to come here to be an advisor."

Laughter dances in Aurelia and my eyes. Oh we know about Lilyah Grisson coming to the Capitol. In fact my uncle is her favorite target to argue with. It's fun to watch him have someone else to go against other than my mother. Mother and Uncle bicker constantly with Da taking mother's side almost always. Me? That's usually the best time for me to sneak out of the apartment. But if I have to stay I sometimes don't take either side because I think they're both wrong.

"What's that look Vixen?" Carina a middle aged woman asks.

This causes Aurelia and me to burst out laughing… well me anyway. Aurelia can't even make a sound. She's laughing so hard that she can't signal to me.

"She, uh, gives a fresh new spin to things that's for sure," I say. "That at least should prove that differences of opinions will be respected."

The others lean in closer and exchange glances. In the old days, if your opinion differed from the Capitol your only chance of survival was that no one found that out. If the wrong people did find out then you become either dead or an Avox. In the districts: death. End of story.

Atlas presses his fingers together, "So if we say that some of the fashion choices of, say, one of her advisors from District Nine then…"

"You'll be ignored but not arrested," I finish. "Fashion means nothing to him especially when he's trying to get the essentials for his district."

They consider me for a moment.

"But still… after everything she did. Almost killing her children," says Agrippina or at least I think that's her name. I swear some in the Capitol are just making names up.

I'm not sure about that part myself. The woman felt like she was backed into a corner and saw the only way out was death. Her family and those with her were starving. But still to murder your own child… what would my parents do in a similar situation?

"It's almost curfew," says Atlas looking at his watch. "Same time next week?"

We all agree. I finish my cup of juice and grab one more muffin. Whoever made these would rival Peeta.

"Either of you want a ride?" says Atlas.

Aurelia taps my hand to let me know it's not a good idea.

"You won't be back in time for curfew," I explain. "Just because you've been ratted out as a hero doesn't mean you get to be late."

The few still in the room laugh. Atlas' family had retained secrecy about helping the rebellion but when they were attacked a few weeks ago it was clear their covers were blown. Plutarch then confirmed him as one of his people in the Capitol. Since then he's enjoyed life amongst the delegates.

"All right, see you next time. Bye Aurelia," he says with a little more energy.

_Don't read into it_, Aurelia signs before I can give her a sly smile.

**A/N: One more thing. I goofed. I remembered that Vixen did have cousins on her mother's side (not going to have much interaction with them, but their names are added to the character list anyway.) I'll make up a family tree for Vixen's mother's side of the family.**


	12. Chapter 12

The next day Chance, Sariah, and I are all up at the mansion. All the advisors' kids are getting together for lunch, including our newest additions from District Two. Kreg is almost sixteen years old and his four year old sister Ama is as cute as a button. Everyone adores little Ama, but Kreg is harder to swallow. Just like the day I met him, Kreg is determined to argue with everyone. But hey, if I'm allowed to be like my mother, why can't he be like his?

Plutarch arranged this little get together so he could film another promo to show to the districts: Children from all the districts eating a meal together. Sure it's been done before, but this time we're not all headed to the arena at the end of the week to kill each other.

We've all gotten along fairly well. The younger and new kids have stayed close to the older kids and those with more experience. Chance, Sariah, and I have the majority of the following but there is one other family from District Four that knows there way around the, uh, political waters.

Around the room are other familiar faces. Cressida, responsible for filming the Star Squad during the rebellion, directs her camera crew about the room. Among them is her partner, Pollux, who has been with her since the start of the rebellion and maybe even longer.

I catch Pollux watching Aurelia and I as we joke back and forth trying to make the other laugh. He tries to act like he wasn't staring at us, but knows he's been caught.

"You can come over if you want, Pollux," I say. "I won't bite."

_Much,_ Aurelia signals.

I mock offensiveness, "Would you stop that? This is supposed to be a serious promo to show everyone that the districts are all getting along."

_Ranks right up there with Chance and your training exercise to imitate a Capitol block. _

"I will have it known that my minions and I took down two squads," I say with an air of superiority.

Pollux looks confused so I explain.

"Back in my district we didn't have a block to practice on so my brother and I made one up. The younger kids acted as mutts and tackled my Da and Uncle Aron's squads."

His eyes dance with laughter. We have a conversation as best we can. His signals are different from Aurelia's and I guess what he's saying as best as I can.

Cressida instructs us to find our seats. Gaius signals that he's found Sariah's chair and he holds it out for her. I hear her thank him as he scoots it back in.

"Vixen, you're down here," says Hertz.

To my surprise, he copies Gaius and holds my chair out. Aurelia nudges me over and I take my seat. This gesture isn't lost on most of them and we're getting a lot of looks. The girls are sighing and some of the boys are shooting daggers at Hertz while the rest are either applauding him or looking disgusted. I'm told boys think girls have cooties at that age.

Once I'm seated he takes his own seat a few chairs down. Looking down the table I see my brother and Kreg wearing similar expressions indicating how thrilled they are at being placed next to each other. Chance knows to behave, but I'm not so sure about Kreg. Should provide some entertainment later on.

The seating arrangement is strategic. Next to me is Jeth, from our President's district, and Maggie from District Thirteen. With some of the districts still at odds with Thirteen, having me between them makes it look like District Five is the mediator between them.

Anyone here knows that is not the case. If anything, my uncle is partially responsible for driving a wedge between District Thirteen and the other districts. I suppose my mother could be blamed for that as well. She's not sure where Thirteen fits into this new world. Thirteen didn't suffer like the rest of the districts. None of their children ever saw a Hunger Games, their women were not raped whenever someone from the Capitol fancied them, nor do they remember what it feels like to be under the whip of the Capitol.

There is some prejudice in my family. Nana's father left there to be in the districts rather than stay safely tucked away in Thirteen. His hatred for his home grew as the years passed and still Thirteen remained quite. But the bottom line remained that the districts had no chance of going against the Capitol without them. And so, grudgingly, my mother's side has had to reconcile with that part of our blood. One-quarter of her blood, that's what's keeping my mother from firmly deciding on where District Thirteen fits in this new world.

Jeth leans over, "Thanks for helping my friend out."

"She's talented, Jeth. And besides I like her clothes. They're practical. Sariah loves hers," I say.

It's true. She wouldn't be quite about them for a good ten minutes when I showed her the dress. The plain green dress with the long sweater looks good on her. My clothes compliment hers, but mine are a pair of trousers and a long shirt. Mother has tried to get me to wear dresses again, but she let the topic go when I explained to her how difficult, not to mention immodest, it'd be if it became necessary to kick someone. Who knows what would've happened if I'd been wearing a dress in Three.

Jeth's friend back at home always wanted to design clothes. Not the funny looking ones of the Capitol but more reserved looks for anyone in the district. Her family is trying to start a business and by seeing me wear their clothes on TV will give them a big boost.

"Remember try to not look at the camera. Just act natural," says Cressida.

Having lived in District Thirteen for a few months, Maggie and I are able to keep a conversation up about things we like at her home. She's a couple years older than me and knows most of the same people I do. I suspect that Leader Steev, the new head of Thirteen, had her family talk with the people I interacted with during my stay in their district.

"So is Lessie still in competition with Sas on who is the better shot?"

Maggie smiles and without missing a beat she says, "The two go at it constantly. They should just call it a draw."

"Seriously," I laugh. I make a mental note that I just confirmed my suspicions. Of two of my old roommates, Sas isn't a very good shot and Lessie… she and her entire squad were killed just six blocks into the Capitol. As for my third roommate, Laurie will be lucky to walk again. I'm not sure if the leaders of Thirteen know or not, but I still have a couple contacts in the district that I keep up with. It's how I know about the growing faction in the district.

* * *

The lunch goes on without a hitch and production wraps. Just as we're getting up from the table the ground shakes. Instantly we're all on the floor and ducking underneath the table. We're all very familiar with that kind of impact.

"Everyone to the emergency shelter," a guard announces.

I wrap my arms around Sariah to keep her and myself from panicking while Chance catches up to us. My brother pushes us to the door, but I take a look around to make sure everyone is following. I get a glimpse of Gaius as he slips through one of the other doors. Aurelia notices that I see and signals they're going to check it out before disappearing with him.

As we are hurried through the halls my flashbacks start to take over.

_"Planes coming!"_

_ "Grab who you can and go!" shouts Uncle Boron as he slings someone over his shoulder. _

_ Everyone picks up one more survivor from the last bombing run and hurries for the fence. Da shouts to me to get moving as he goes for just one more._

_ "There's still more out there!" _

_ "Can't help them… Go!"_

_ "Beth! Anyone seen Beth?"_

_ As I turn back I see a little girl on the ground crying. Everyone else has started running, the mother being dragged by two others. Tossing caution to the wind I hobble as fast as I can to the child. _

_ Da starts to scream my name but his voice is drowned out by the coming planes. Throwing Beth on my back I move as quickly as I can but the added weight is making it difficult. My impulse is to make her follow, but she wouldn't be able to get far on those little legs. _

_ "I've got her," says Raiden taking Beth from me. _

_ I follow as best I can, but my already wounded leg is acting up. Raiden doesn't leave my side as we hurry to the safety of the woods. When Uncle Boron sees me, he passes the injured man he's helping to the people on the other side of the fence. _

_ "Come on!"_

_ I trip just before the first bombs hit the ground. Da is next to me a heartbeat later and picks me up. Raiden stays with us until we are several yards within the woods. There we watch as another section of our District goes up in flames. _

My mother's arms wrapping around me brings me back to the present. She is not filthy from weeks of not being able to wash properly nor does she have a bandaged arm from where she was cut by debris. The burn on her face… she didn't get that until after I left for Thirteen.

_You're at the Capitol,_ I tell myself. To get my bearings I look around the room to see I'm not the only one to recall unpleasant memories. My eyes eventually find Kreg who still has Ama in his arms as he rocks her back and forth. The image is too familiar and I'm having a hard time not remembering little Beth in Raiden's arms.

* * *

Sariah didn't want to sleep in her own bed and so invaded mine. Sometimes I wonder if she comes in to comfort me rather than me comforting her. My little sister stayed close by me during every one of my recoveries. But it's not her I'm thinking about. Now that I know she's asleep, my mind drifts back to the end of that bombing run so many months ago.

_ Back in the caves my mother just finished giving me a tongue lashing. She's proud of me, very proud, but tells me I am never to go topside again until I'm able to walk without the crutches. She leaves to find my brother to make sure he's all right and orders me to stay put. Like I can go anywhere. _

_ With the coast clear, Raiden walks in. "Got off easier than I thought." _

_ He sits down in the cave beside me giving my hand a gentle squeeze. My head rests on his chest as our hands stay linked. I'm still a bit shaken from the bombs, but with him I feel so calm. But there is something more to what happened today. _

_ "You- you didn't leave me," I whisper._

_ Raiden's fingers tilt my head to his and our lips meet. We had kissed before but this one was different. He pulls back briefly and whispers 'never' before pressing his lips again to mine. This kiss, our longest and one of our last, was filled with promises that we would always be together. _

My hand shakes as I touch my lips trying to remember that feeling but it slips away. Tonight, I cry myself to sleep.

**A/N: Comments appreciated. **


	13. Chapter 13

Aurelia and Gaius don't return until after breakfast. Atlas called last night telling me they had lost track of time and they would miss curfew. Considering what happened yesterday I would've suggested they stay put.

_Jabberjays,_ signs Gaius before I have a chance to hands me a piece of paper that shows where the bomb went off, just three blocks away from the mansion. There were a few casualties who have yet to be identified. From what they could gather, the Jabberjays tried to pull a 'Plutarch' by using the bomb as a distraction from what they were really after. It worked. They now have two of Snow's inner circle.

_We think the Jabberjays are allying with Phoenix,_ signs Gaius.

"What?" says Chance.

I give them the condensed version.

"You're sure it's him?" asks Chance. When I nod he adds, "Johanna will be livid."

The phone rings and Sariah picks it up. After a moment she says, "Send her up."

Now is our turn to be curious. Sariah looks at us with a worried look, "Johanna found out."

I feel her full furry before the elevator doors even open. There are no curt greetings just an accusatory finger pointed in my direction.

"What do you know about this, Welkin?"

"Please be more specific," I say. I know it's not a good idea to provoke her, but I have no idea what it is she expects me to know. Do I know he escaped? Do I know who's behind this?

Johanna's face tightens in anger, "Liber Wine. Why is his execution being postponed?"

"Postponed? Is that what they told you?" I ask in shock. I don't hesitate to tell her, "It's postponed because they no longer have him."

All of my instincts are screaming to back up slowly but I hold my ground. My mind goes back to the Quarter Quell just after the Jabber Jay attack that emotionally paralyzed Katniss and Finnick.

_"They can't hurt me. I'm not like the rest of you. There's no one left I love."_

Johanna came back to this place to see this man executed. Years ago Wine had made an advance on her that she refused. As punishment, the Capitol killed her parents. They let Johanna keep her younger sister, but not for long. Emma Mason became District Seven's tribute in the 74th Hunger Games.

"I'm going to pay another visit to dear Plutarch," she snarls before turning around and leaving.

The doors close and I breathe a sigh of relief.

* * *

The parents and uncle aren't happy that I told her, but I don't care. No one has any idea where the men are and the chances of finding them before suspicion mounts isn't likely. At the end of it, my parents take my side, but Uncle Boron still keeps his stance that Johanna shouldn't have been told.

A phone call sends us all back to our district. Great-grandma Rose isn't doing very well. It's a miracle she held on this long, she's ancient. One of only three left in the district that were alive during the Dark Days. (The other two are the parents of Grandma Falon's district partner in the games, Rotor North.)

The moment I step off the train I feel as if I've come to another district. Everything about this place has changed and it no longer feels like home. On the platform, Gwen and Red rush up to their father. Falon and Elian are more reserved than their younger siblings as they greet Uncle Boron home.

My grandparents, Aunt Cherry, and Uncle Ron (yes I do have two uncles with the same first name) hug us each in turn. We're told that Papa hasn't left his mother's side. We decide to cut our reunions short and head straight for the Victor's Village.

We're just in time to say good-bye. Papa, Valance, and all of her grandchildren and great-grandchildren squish into the room. I hope to never forget the smile on her face as she looked at each of us. She looked so content.

* * *

Just about everyone in the district showed up for her funeral. I follow everyone else and cross my right arm across my chest, placing my fist over my heart. It's our district's salute to someone we love and respect.

Slowly people scatter to other parts of the graveyard, but mostly to the mass grave during the rebellion. No one really pays any attention to me as I walk over there. Under my feet rests all of my friends and some family. I would've begged to stay in the district if just one of them survived.

Even with everyone surrounding me I still feel alone. If I wanted company all I'd have to do is walk back to my family. But I don't feel like it and so I go back to the Victor's Village alone.


	14. Chapter 14

One of Nana's lessons: Never let _them_ know how much something has affected you. Not only does the Capitol enjoy it, but they will use your reaction against you. Bury your emotions as far down as you can until you are completely alone. Learn to wear a mask.

This lesson was repeated to me again and again growing up. Our home was bugged and unlike some of the other kids I knew, we were unable to process our feelings there. I could never cry about the child they just executed for a minor offense. That would have to wait until we could find somewhere that the Peacekeepers didn't follow.

Watching the Hunger Games, that was the worse. Peacekeepers made sure that our family was always watching them. So when the people in our district would turn away, I had to watch every brutal detail of a tribute's death.

I had become good at this game… so good that I've been told I'm difficult to read even by my family. Over the years the term 'them' became not just the people from the Capitol, but everyone. I just felt safer that way. I had people I loved and wanted to protect and it was better this way.

Do my parents know how strange it feels when they comfort me in our apartment back in the Capitol? Not in some secluded woods, or quiet part of the district, but in our new home. How funny that it is the place we've feared our entire lives rather the place we were taught to love and be loyal that I've felt so secure.

Staring at the wall across from my bed I try to sort through my emotions. A mutinous tear falls down my face, but I've had enough crying for one week. To push away the tears, I change back into my every day clothes and then pull out my portable computer. Plutarch gave one to me about a week after the elections and it has become one of my favorite toys up at the Capitol. There are a few messages waiting for me, but I go straight to the message from Triac Brooks.

Ever since my trip to Three, we have been keeping in contact to work on a few projects. Hoping for a distraction I open up the message but it's something entirely different.

_Sorry about your Grandmother._

The message is so unexpected that I stare at it for a good two minutes before replying, _Thank you._

While checking the other messages, Triac sends me another note.

_How are you?_

This isn't what we talk about… ever. It's always been about events, inventions, or our districts' reconstruction. Never has our personal lives every played a factor in our conversations. I tell him I'm doing all right and that I expected this for a long time. We tag each other for a few more minutes before getting back to our usual topics.

I hear the others returning, but become too distracted with the upgrades to the new communication system that I decide to not join them just yet. Putting the images on the hologram projector, I walk around the room looking at the plans for the new communication tower. With just a sweep of my hand, I can enlarge or shrink things, move them around, or remove them from the room. After a few minutes I've realized that I've created something resembling a star field. The feeling of wonder feels so good that I want to live in this moment for just awhile longer.

"Clear," I say when someone knocks on my door.

"What the…" says Elian when he opens the door and sees me standing in the middle of red and white light.

His expression wasn't unlike the one he had on his face when he walked on Raiden and me after that one bombing raid.

_Raiden's lips are pressed against mine. The voice in the back of my mind tries to remind me these caves aren't private and someone could waltz in here at any moment. But this feeling is so wonderful I ignore that voice._

_ A cat call whistle breaks us apart. Both of us blush when we see Elian looking at us slightly flustered, but with a grin on his face._

_ "All right break it up. Raiden, we're needed to move some of the crates."_

_ Raiden give me one last brief kiss before getting up. "I'll be back later."_

_ "Awe," says Elian with his hands clasped in front of him. _

_ "Elian you're such a jerk," I say when Raiden leaves. He's lucky I didn't have something to throw at him otherwise it would've already made contact with his thick head. _

_ "Your Da is about thirty seconds away."_

_ My expression changes instantly, "Blessings be upon you my dear cousin."_

"Hey, you awake?" Elian asks me waiving his hand in front of my face.

"Guess not," I say snapping out of my memory. "What's going on?"

"The miniatures are pestering your Capitol friends. You might want to rescue them."

"I'll be down in a minute," I say. Quickly I say goodbye to Triac and then add, '_thanks again'_ to the message.

Silently I sneak downstairs wanting to see my younger cousins interact with Aurelia and Gaius. Red, Gwen, Donner, Warrick, and Karen are all around them but it's Donner leading the charge on the questioning. The look on Gaius' face sends me into a fit of laughter. Obviously he's never dealt with younger children otherwise he wouldn't look like little mutts were circling his heals.

I'm spotted and Gaius signs, rather deliberately, that it's time to practice.

A chorus of 'Hi Vixen' is echoed in the room.

"Hey there. You guys want to see us practice some fighting moves?"

"Yes!"

"All right, but you have to stay out of the way."

The miniatures follow us outside and take a seat on a fallen tree. Elian takes an interest and sits with them. Adorably, Karen sits in his lap and watches avidly. Great Panem is my cousin going to make a great dad one day.

Gaius grabs a pad almost the length of his body and directs me to start. All other things go to the back of my mind as I concentrate on hitting or kicking the pad. Every now and then he'd stop and show me what if I was doing something wrong.

Our sessions over the months have become harder and more intense. The bag is now just used for the warm up and we go at it one-on-one full hilt. There's no room for any distractions as Gaius keeps me on my guard.

"Cool!" shouts Donner when I slide underneath Gaius' legs and come back up on the other side.

"Enough!"

All of us turn to see Uncle Boron coming out of the house. "This isn't something they should be watching.

Sweat dripping from my face I ask, "And why is that?"

My tone is like it always is when starting a debate, but he takes this as a challenge.

"Do I need a reason? The Hunger Games and the war are over. They don't need to watch any more violence."

"But they might encounter it," I reply keeping my tone formal. "If I didn't learn some of these moves, I wouldn't be able to tell you how I got those lovely bruises on my neck a couple weeks back."

Uncle considers this for a moment but then his face hardens. "I said enough."

"There are other places to practice," I tell Gaius.

The miniatures start a game in the yard. Not surprisingly, Elian follows Gaius and I down the ridge by the fence. He learns a few punches and kicks. When Gaius pulls out the bag, Elian's hits are so intense that I'm grateful not to be on the other end of those.

At the end of practice I tell Gaius to go on ahead. What we said in that conversation is for us alone. As the sun disappears from the district I wonder just how much more strain our family can take before we break.

* * *

The next morning, my parents and uncle get a phone call. Something's up and I wait for an explanation, but I'm not given one. Instead uncle announces that mother and he have to get back to the Capitol today. Papa and the adults go to a side room and I assume they at least are told what is going on.

Da looks at my siblings and me, "You three are going to stay here until next week. We'll see you when you get back to the Capitol."

"Da, what's going on?" Chance asks.

"I'll explain later," Da replies. "What's with that look, Vixen?"

My arms are folded mutinously across my stomach, "You know I'm going to find out what's up within an hour, right?"

"Yep," Da grumbles. "Fine. Someone just tried to assassinate Paylor. She's fine, but they got close."

In this moment I know that my personal feelings need to be put aside. One of the games has made its opening move. I'm on the board and I need to be back in the Capitol to be a part of the game. Everyone left that I love will die if the wrong player wins.


	15. Part 2: Pawn

With Aurelia and Gaius back in the Capitol searching for answers, I'm left to my own devises. I took for granted how much my structured life at the Capitol has helped me maintain my sanity. Here I have no meetings to attend, people to visit, or practice sessions with Gaius and my mind is slowly becoming unhinged. Nightmares wake me up a few times a night and I'm losing sleep because of them.

Physical labor seems to be the only thing that keeps the memories from triggering constantly. Many people are surprised that I get down and dirty with the rest of them. They forgot that I climbed through a sewer during the last battle for our district. Being on TV so much changed everyone's perception of me… again. Eventually they shrug it off and get to work.

Being home gives me insight to what the districts are thinking about the new government and other topics. Seems like the delegates aren't the only ones turning on District 13 and only echo what their districts are all saying.

"They still have Braden and some of the others," says Payson. "Said they are still necessary back in Thirteen and can't leave."

My laugh is harsher than I intended, but it's out. "They're there because they want to be."

Braden, someone from my district but hadn't met until the rebellion, is one of my contacts in Thirteen. We became friends when both of us were sent to Thirteen to make sure power kept running at rebel headquarters.

Falon comes to the defense of her fiancé, "It's so obvious they're holding them captive."

My irritation grows, "Uh, no it's not. The truth is that some idiots in the district made a lot of noise on how they were the ones to take the district while they were safely tucked away in Thirteen. A sentiment echoed a little too loudly to the point that they left."

"Why are you always judging the district so harsly?" Falon asks.

"Because it's the truth," I reply. _Braden told me._

Our row goes back and forth. Payson, I've noticed, has slowly withdrawn from our argument and watches worried about getting into the middle. Somehow our fight has turned to my judgment and my behavior at the Captiol to a topic I never wanted brought up again.

"You're angry at me because of Finch's death!"

All of the sudden I feel like I've slammed into a brick wall. "We're done here."

My cousin's face gets all teary. But I've seen this before. This is the part where she tries to guilt trip someone into saying that it wasn't her fault and that it's all right that she didn't volunteer for our cousin to go in the arena.

As I turn to walk into the house I hear her yell, "You do! You do blame me for not volunteering to take her place."

_ I wanted you to shut up about missing the opportunity. Finch was already in the arena, it was done and there was nothing you could do about it and yet you cried and cried at how it should've been you. Well it wasn't! Yet you still went on about it._

_ I hated you because you acted like you were the only one hurt when she was my best friend… my only friend. I had the same expectation of you volunteering for her as I did that you would for me, none. _

This is what I want to say to her, but I can't. I've been trained better. So I just say, "Think what you want about me. But I never once wished for you to go into the arena. You wouldn't have made it past the blood bath."

Never one to let me have the last word she tosses out, "You're just like your mother!"

There are a lot of things I can keep my temper on but she's getting dangerously close to my threshold. "And you're just like your father. And unlike your statement that's not meant as a compliment."

* * *

Boy did we get a lecture after that one. Grandpa and Nana took me on while Papa talked to Falon. In truth Falon and I get along a majority of the time. She's not always self-centered, it's just her way of dealing with pain. And I think I know why.

We are made to apologize just like we were little children. Chance, Elian, Sariah, and Payson have steered clear of the area while that went on. Falon burst into tears and pulled me into a hug. She means it and I apologize first.

* * *

"Hey Vix," calls Sariah from the top of the crater I'm working in. "Get up here fast!"

There's a warning in her voice that tells me something is wrong. Pulling out one more piece of salvage I climb out of the hole. My sister points to the TV.

_"A fire burnt down an entire apartment building this morning. While most residents were able to get out safely, a few casualties were reported. Among them is the renowned doctor, Agrippina Hawks."_

Sariah looks at me worried, "She's one of your friends isn't she?"

I'm frozen staring at the screen. "Yes."

"Good riddance," I hear someone mutter.

Knowing I'm about to let my temper explode, I leave the area, district, everything.

* * *

One day I wake up realizing that this day has snuck up on me. Eighteenth birthdays are a big deal in the districts since it signals the final year a child is eligible for the Reaping. Before the war, it would be celebrated like any other birthday but after the Reaping, if your name wasn't picked anyway, there would be another celebration with more elaborate presents. If it could be afforded, a cake or some other treat would be bought. Seeing as there are no more Hunger Games, we're celebrating both in one day.

Meetings at the Capitol prevent my parents from coming back to the district but they promise they will hold another party for us when we come back to the Capitol. Chance objects reminding them of their promise that we would get to decide where to live once we came of age.

Da laughed saying, "You have to come back and pack don't you?"

* * *

It's all decided. The three of us will return to the Capitol for a week, but that's when things will change. Chance goes on about the time when we will go back to the district. He must know that I'm not coming back for awhile. He should anyway.

**A/N: Spent more time in District 5 then I thought I would. Oh well, back to business.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: As always: Please comment. **

* * *

"Surprise!"

Chance and I walk into a room full of people. We try our best to act surprised as we thank everyone for the wonderful birthday wishes. Seeing as we had both the President's Prep team and Stylist do a basic makeover and design our outfits it wasn't hard to guess what the special event we were attending tonight.

Moving around in this dress is, well, fun. Seriously this is pretty tame for a Capitol outfit. I love how the blue fabric flows as I go from one group to another. Everyone talks about how much they love my outfit, how much they've missed me, and catch me up on the latest gossip. And then I run into a pair of young men I didn't expect to see tonight.

"If it isn't the Hawthorne brothers," I say with a genuine smile.

"Happy Birthday, Vixen," says Rory. Food has done this kid some good. He's must've grown three inches since I last saw him. "Sorry, but we didn't bring a present."

"Well if you'd be my partner in this next dance, I'd say that'd be a good enough present."

Rory's eyes brighten and he bows. Placing my hand in his we square off on the dance floor. My mind drifts back to the last time to two of us danced. It was at Finnick and Annie's wedding. I was still hurting from losing Raiden, but I wasn't going to let that ruin the festivities. Turns out dancing was a welcomed distraction. We were good partners then and were good partners now.

"All right, Squirt, my turn," says Gale after the song ends.

Rory and I bow before I go over to Gale. This song is a little slower… and I have a feeling Plutarch has something to do with that. Whenever I've accompanied Plutarch to District Two or Gale came to the Capitol that he'd make sure we had plenty of time together. In his mind it'd make good TV if a young pair from separate districts was able to get through the tragedies of war later to find each other. A scenario that just wouldn't be possible if not for the war.

"So how long are you in town?" I ask.

"Rory and I leave tomorrow morning. Came to check up on someone and then heard about this so stayed."

"I appreciate it," I say feeling slightly giddy. (Hey, he has that effect on girls).

We dance in silence for a little bit before he asks about Katniss. My information on her is limited, but I do know she's doing a lot better since Peeta returned. If the rumors were true, then she was close to death then. Knowing I'm not much of an informant on the topic he asks about the Burks.

Much to Gale's annoyance, Kreg Burk is here at the party. Gale really doesn't like his mother, Lilyah, and can't stand the kid's grumpy behavior. Even with time to adjust, Kreg still rubs people the wrong way. Gale must've heard that my family is Lilyah's favorite targets in debates since he keeps adding 'you know what she's like'.

To tell you the truth my mother enjoys debating with Lilyah. In the district she couldn't get into any political conversation unless her words aligned with the Capitol so she never brought it up. But now that death is no longer hanging over us, she isn't afraid to jump head first on the debates. Neither am I.

"I don't disagree with everything she says though," I say.

Gale sighs, "Of course you don't."

This is starting to sound like our last argument, the one that got him all formal toned with me when we talked. He seems to sense this also and backs off the subject. When the song finishes we bow and he leaves.

I sigh reminding myself why a relationship as more than friends won't work out. Gale can't come to grips with my differing opinions and friendliness to the Capitol and I'm still trying to get over his Gamemaker tendencies from the war. Anyway, we both agreed not to use the other as a rebound. Based on his first question, he's still not over Katniss. And I am far from being over Raiden.

The rest of my party is spent between catching up on gossip and more dancing. Most of the gossip circles around President Paylor and Dr. Aurelius. My favorite bit of news is how uncle has lost his status as the most influential person on the president's decisions. Maybe he'll realize that his constant presence in the Capitol isn't necessary and that he should go to the one place where it is necessary... necessary and desperately wanted.

Being at just about all of the Victory Tour dinners in Five, I have had to learn dancing from the different districts in case one of the victors wanted to dance. However more often I would be asked to dance by an official's son. Still my lessons are paying off as just about every advisor and delegate's son has taken a turn with me while Chance dances at arm's length with the daughters. His girlfriend will be pleased… or maybe not. He did dance with them in the first place. But Natalie should know by now that Chance is firmly all hers.

Kreg comes up to me stiff and formal, "MayIhavethisdance."

"What did you say?" asks the delegate from Four that I've been talking to.

"He asked me for a dance. Excuse me," I say to her. Turning to Kreg I respond, "Yes, I would love to."

It's as if the room froze or something as people gawk at seeing us together. I seriously hope that I get a video of tonight just so I can replay this moment over and over again later. The look on my brother's face is priceless!

"What's wrong with them," Kreg asks.

"Who knows," I reply.

Like all my other partners I let him lead. In my experience, guys from District Two tend to dance rather stiffly and Kreg is no exception. Must be all that time spent around rocks. Why not? I spent all of my life around electricity and people say I'm always full of energy.

"So how's your training with Dr. Aurelius coming?" I ask him.

His eyes widen, "How do you know about that?"

"You know I train with Gaius right?"

"Yea…"

Shrugging I respond, "So why don't you think I'd know about your training sessions?"

"Oh."

I hold back a laugh knowing he probably wouldn't appreciate it. Chance and Elian's egos were so fragile at this age. To be fair I wasn't all that much fun to be around a couple years ago.

"Lessons are good," he says finally. "Dr. Aurelius needs to keep though."

This I do smile to. Considering that Kreg was learning the sword since he was a child he better be good. I know that the doctor was in training to be a soldier at one time and that swords were a hobby, but I have no idea what his skill level he's on.

"I'm just glad I'm not against you," I say. "You'd use me to mop the floor."

"Probably," he responds.

Inwardly I roll my eyes. He's such a brat, but oh well. Taking a few bullets to protect his sister proves he can't be a total pain. There's a level of fierce devotion to his sister that I have to admire. There were so many things back home that I wanted to shelter Sariah from, but I knew I wouldn't be doing her any favors if I did.

"Thank you, Kreg," I say when the song ends.

Kreg scowls and gets out, "Happy Birthday," before leaving rather quickly.

Some of the girls come up to me and question me about my latest dance partner and I politely remain in the conversation. While they're chirping away I just happen to look over towards the present's table

"Something wrong?"

I let out the breath I was holding as I stare at a man, a good decade older than me, staring right back. He may be decked out in Capitol splendor, but no amount of makeup and wigs can hide his identity from me. I'd know the son of the most hated official in Five anywhere. Justinian inclines his head to me before putting his package down and leaving.

Casually I look around to my family to see if anyone else noticed him, but they haven't. I should cry out, identify him and have him arrested, but I don't. His father may have been a lot of things, but Justinian wasn't him and that's why I keep silent.

Over the years I've learned many secrets. One in particular involved him and someone I know. He was in love with a woman from my district and what's more she loved him back. Of all the unspoken rules in existence falling in love with someone from the Capitol is beyond unforgivable. After what the Capitol did to the tributes and the victors, some from my family, I know this to be a rule I could never bring myself to break. But someone else did and I kept that secret for years if only to keep from turning the district against her family... again.

Security would've rigorously inspected all packages coming in so I know whatever it is he left me isn't dangerous.

"Sorry," I say smiling and turning back to the others. "That's a big pile of presents."

We chat away for a little while longer until I can't stand it anymore. I have to know what he left for me. Casually I make my way over when Plutarch intercepts me.

"Nuh-uh. That's for later."

I put on my pouty face, "I just want to peak at one… please?"

"Just one," he relents.

Going straight for Justinian's package and open it up. There resting on sapphire blue velvet is a simple violin accompanied with a note:

_Figured yours was destroyed during the war. Happy Birthday._

What does he mean by this? Several possibilities pop into my head but only a couple stand out. One: maybe he's just being nice. He always treated me well… he even protected me, but that was always done in the presence of Thora or her sister, Leah. At the time it didn't make any sense, until I figured out that he fancied Leah.

I desperately want to believe this is the case but I know it probably is not. After all, my family was in charge of my district during the rebellion. And my district killed his family. This gift is a promise that we have unfinished business.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: As always: Please comment. **

* * *

"Surprise!"

Chance and I walk into a room full of people. We try our best to act surprised as we thank everyone for the wonderful birthday wishes. Seeing as we had both the President's Prep team and Stylist do a basic makeover and design our outfits it wasn't hard to guess what the special event we were attending tonight.

Moving around in this dress is, well, fun. Seriously this is pretty tame for a Capitol outfit. I love how the blue fabric flows as I go from one group to another. Everyone talks about how much they love my outfit, how much they've missed me, and catch me up on the latest gossip. And then I run into a pair of young men I didn't expect to see tonight.

"If it isn't the Hawthorne brothers," I say with a genuine smile.

"Happy Birthday, Vixen," says Rory. Food has done this kid some good. He's must've grown three inches since I last saw him. "Sorry, but we didn't bring a present."

"Well if you'd be my partner in this next dance, I'd say that'd be a good enough present."

Rory's eyes brighten and he bows. Placing my hand in his we square off on the dance floor. My mind drifts back to the last time to two of us danced. It was at Finnick and Annie's wedding. I was still hurting from losing Raiden, but I wasn't going to let that ruin the festivities. Turns out dancing was a welcomed distraction. We were good partners then and were good partners now.

"All right, Squirt, my turn," says Gale after the song ends.

Rory and I bow before I go over to Gale. This song is a little slower… and I have a feeling Plutarch has something to do with that. Whenever I've accompanied Plutarch to District Two or Gale came to the Capitol that he'd make sure we had plenty of time together. In his mind it'd make good TV if a young pair from separate districts was able to get through the tragedies of war later to find each other. A scenario that just wouldn't be possible if not for the war.

"So how long are you in town?" I ask.

"Rory and I leave tomorrow morning. Came to check up on someone and then heard about this so stayed."

"I appreciate it," I say feeling slightly giddy. (Hey, he has that effect on girls).

We dance in silence for a little bit before he asks about Katniss. My information on her is limited, but I do know she's doing a lot better since Peeta returned. If the rumors were true, then she was close to death then. Knowing I'm not much of an informant on the topic he asks about the Grissons.

Much to Gale's annoyance, Kreg Grisson is here at the party. Gale really doesn't like his mother, Lilyah, and can't stand the kid's grumpy behavior. Even with time to adjust, Kreg still rubs people the wrong way. Gale must've heard that my family is Lilyah's favorite targets in debates since he keeps adding 'you know what she's like'.

To tell you the truth my mother enjoys debating with Lilyah. In the district she couldn't get into any political conversation unless her words aligned with the Capitol so she never brought it up. But now that death is no longer hanging over us, she isn't afraid to jump head first on the debates. Neither am I.

"I don't disagree with everything she says though," I say.

Gale sighs, "Of course you don't."

This is starting to sound like our last argument, the one that got him all formal toned with me when we talked. He seems to sense this also and backs off the subject. When the song finishes we bow and he leaves.

I sigh reminding myself why a relationship as more than friends won't work out. Gale can't come to grips with my differing opinions and friendliness to the Capitol and I'm still trying to get over his Gamemaker tendencies from the war. Anyway, we both agreed not to use the other as a rebound. Based on his first question, he's still not over Katniss. And I am far from being over Raiden.

The rest of my party is spent between catching up on gossip and more dancing. Most of the gossip circles around President Paylor and Dr. Aurelius. My favorite bit of news is how uncle has lost his status as the most influential person on the president's decisions. Maybe he'll realize that his constant presence in the Capitol isn't necessary and that he should go to the one place where it is necessary... necessary and desperately wanted.

Being at just about all of the Victory Tour dinners in Five, I have had to learn dancing from the different districts in case one of the victors wanted to dance. However more often I would be asked to dance by an official's son. Still my lessons are paying off as just about every advisor and delegate's son has taken a turn with me while Chance dances at arm's length with the daughters. His girlfriend will be pleased… or maybe not. He did dance with them in the first place. But Natalie should know by now that Chance is firmly all hers.

Kreg comes up to me stiff and formal, "MayIhavethisdance."

"What did you say?" asks the delegate from Four that I've been talking to.

"He asked me for a dance. Excuse me," I say to her. Turning to Kreg I respond, "Yes, I would love to."

It's as if the room froze or something as people gawk at seeing us together. I seriously hope that I get a video of tonight just so I can replay this moment over and over again later. The look on my brother's face is priceless!

"What's wrong with them," Kreg asks.

"Who knows," I reply.

Like all my other partners I let him lead. In my experience, guys from District Two tend to dance rather stiffly and Kreg is no exception. Must be all that time spent around rocks. Why not? I spent all of my life around electricity and people say I'm always full of energy.

"So how's your training with Dr. Aurelius coming?" I ask him.

His eyes widen, "How do you know about that?"

"You know I train with Gaius right?"

"Yea…"

Shrugging I respond, "So why don't you think I'd know about your training sessions?"

"Oh."

I hold back a laugh knowing he probably wouldn't appreciate it. Chance and Elian's egos were so fragile at this age. To be fair I wasn't all that much fun to be around a couple years ago.

"Lessons are good," he says finally. "Dr. Aurelius needs to keep though."

This I do smile to. Considering that Kreg was learning the sword since he was a child he better be good. I know that the doctor was in training to be a soldier at one time and that swords were a hobby, but I have no idea what his skill level he's on.

"I'm just glad I'm not against you," I say. "You'd use me to mop the floor."

"Probably," he responds.

Inwardly I roll my eyes. He's such a brat, but oh well. Taking a few bullets to protect his sister proves he can't be a total pain. There's a level of fierce devotion to his sister that I have to admire. There were so many things back home that I wanted to shelter Sariah from, but I knew I wouldn't be doing her any favors if I did.

"Thank you, Kreg," I say when the song ends.

Kreg scowls and gets out, "Happy Birthday," before leaving rather quickly.

Some of the girls come up to me and question me about my latest dance partner and I politely remain in the conversation. While they're chirping away I just happen to look over towards the present's table

"Something wrong?"

I let out the breath I was holding as I stare at a man, a good decade older than me, staring right back. He may be decked out in Capitol splendor, but no amount of makeup and wigs can hide his identity from me. I'd know the son of the most hated official in Five anywhere. Justinian inclines his head to me before putting his package down and leaving.

Casually I look around to my family to see if anyone else noticed him, but they haven't. I should cry out, identify him and have him arrested, but I don't. His father may have been a lot of things, but Justinian wasn't him and that's why I keep silent.

Over the years I've learned many secrets. One in particular involved him and someone I know. He was in love with a woman from my district and what's more she loved him back. Of all the unspoken rules in existence falling in love with someone from the Capitol is beyond unforgivable. After what the Capitol did to the tributes and the victors, some from my family, I know this to be a rule I could never bring myself to break. But someone else did and I kept that secret for years if only to keep from turning the district against her family... again.

Security would've rigorously inspected all packages coming in so I know whatever it is he left me isn't dangerous.

"Sorry," I say smiling and turning back to the others. "That's a big pile of presents."

We chat away for a little while longer until I can't stand it anymore. I have to know what he left for me. Casually I make my way over when Plutarch intercepts me.

"Nuh-uh. That's for later."

I put on my pouty face, "I just want to peak at one… please?"

"Just one," he relents.

Going straight for Justinian's package and open it up. There resting on sapphire blue velvet is a simple violin accompanied with a note:

_Figured yours was destroyed during the war. Happy Birthday._

What does he mean by this? Several possibilities pop into my head but only a couple stand out. One: maybe he's just being nice. He always treated me well… he even protected me, but that was always done in the presence of Thora or her sister, Leah. At the time it didn't make any sense, until I figured out that he fancied Leah.

I desperately want to believe this is the case but I know it probably is not. After all, my family was in charge of my district during the rebellion. And my district killed his family. This gift is a promise that we have unfinished business.


	18. Chapter 18

Carina from the Turncoats watches me as I repair the cooling vent at someone's house. It's hardly a necessity considering the summer temperatures haven't really started yet. The pair of us has donned on a pair of worker uniforms and to make my appearance more convincing I have on a classic blue to purple wig and makeup. Yet somehow I manage not to stand out.

This is our third house so far and our last of the day. I've gone on runs with her a few times without any problems, but the moment we entered this house I felt something was off. Whatever we're doing here, Carina didn't come here just for household repairs.

The woman of the house borderline tearfully explains to Carina how she's been trying to get someone out for weeks, but all the workers have been stretched thin repairing the damage the rebels caused. It's not the first time I've heard this sort of talk today since everyone thinks I'm one of them.

And then the conversation turns interesting. Carina shows the woman something and then adds, "She's safe also."

All signs of a winy distraught person vanish in an instant as a satisfied smile creeps across her face, "So _he_ sent you. Quick results. A shame we can't move as quickly on this government."

"Agreed," groans Carina changing her voice to match the woman's. "Every day those inferiors sit in those offices and live in the manor as if they have a right to be there."

"Exactly," spews the woman. "But it will only be a matter of time before we put them back in their place. There will be executions to match the ones they dealt out to our people. Starting with that harlot that calls herself president."

Carina shoots a glance at me quickly to remind me to keep my cool. "There are a few I'd like to take care of personally. To think that Falon Dawnson's own children would betray us like this. Messalina Galba and she were best friends."

A twisted smile forms on the woman's face, "Not to mention family."

Both of us lean in closer clearly interested in the secret she is just dying to tell. The woman's smile broadens revealing a few pointed teeth, much like victor Enorbaria. "And they don't want anyone to find out. Someone changed the birth records on their family to reflect that Falon's four children were pure district. But we confirmed that Rotor Welkin is actually Rotor Galba."

Carina and I exchange glances of shock. Before Carina says anything I jump in. "You're certain?"

"Rotor really is the son of our great president?" Carina adds.

There's a certain type of mania on the woman's face as she nods her head. "That is why they are off limits, for now. Some of the others believe Messalina is just being sentimental that the elder girl looks like her old friend, but honestly I believe that Vixen is the only one among them close to being worthy to join her blood. From what I understand, those lovely daughters of Rotor's will be the only spared from the lot of them. The younger is still a child and can be taught our ways, but if not she will still be the perfect persuasion for her sister to do as we ask."

"And what will that be?" I ask but I feel I already know the answer.

"For children of Galba's line," she says casually. "The only subject up for debate is who will be the father."

* * *

Later we're back in the safe house. Carina pushes a button on the wall that automatically sends a signal through the house to pick up bugs.

"All right it's safe," she says in her normal tone.

"That was all levels of creepy just now," I say.

Carina plops down on a chair, "I'm sorry. I had no idea I'd get that much information out of her. Must've had a couple drinks before we came. But I've got to say you held your ground very well. Still, don't expect me to take you out with me again. It's bad enough you talked me into taking you this time."

"I know, right now I'm wishing I didn't come. She almost had me believing I wasn't Grayson's granddaughter."

My friend's eyebrow lifts, "Would it be so bad if you had Capitolist blood?"

"No," I say quickly. "Just not Galba's blood."

"Fair enough. Attempting to have a child with your own daughter…" Carina trails off.

It was one of Finnick Odair's most shocking secrets that he told so that the rebels could rescue Annie. Plutarch made it one of the highlights during the takeover of the Capitol broadcast. That is what the Capitol was and still is: silent games… or as Plutarch puts it _Tacere ludos._

Pulling me back to the present, Carina adds, "If it makes you feel any better, Agrippina said something about blood types and how it was impossible for Galba to have fathered any of Falon's children."

"Did you ever figure out which group killed her?" I ask.

"Does it matter if it was the Jabber Jays or Phoenix?" Carina asks. "They're in an alliance. We all told her it was dangerous to let anyone know she took that teaching position in Four. They want to root out the traitors before they make their attempt on the government. Can't blame them since we're doing more or less the same thing."

I find my own chair to sit down in, "Sariah would've loved her as a teacher."

"Having second thoughts?"

"When there's so much fun going on here? Why would I leave?" I say with my voice dripping with sarcasm.

We laugh and I realize this is something I miss, spoken conversation with someone that I don't have to pretend around. Among the delegates and their kids I have to be very careful what I say and never can I reveal weakness. Triac, from District Three, and I have video chats every now and then but mostly computer chats. But like my conversations back home, someone else is listening. I'm slowly being trapped here.

* * *

The two of us yammer on like old friends until the others arrive and the meeting begins. Some of them are surprised to see me since they thought I was sitting these out. But they're glad to see me all the same… until Aurelia and Gaius show up anyway, then a get a sign language lecture that the others enjoy trying to translate for them.

District Thirteen becomes the core of our discussion. It's obvious that some of the delegates are getting fed up with them for not contributing much or disarming. Personally I think disarming is the dumbest thing they could do. If things go south for this government then Thirteen's weapons are our only chance. I've tried telling this to Uncle 'Bore', but he just won't listen.

Doctor Aurelius is discussed at length. It's obvious that President Paylor is in love with him and that she takes his advice more than any others. The question remains is if his feelings are the same or if he's a plant.

"He's in communication with Leader Steev. Conversations appear to be just two old friends chatting," says Atlas. "Still, he could be in on the faction."

"They were friends before the war," I add. "Saw them eating lunch together a few times. Commander Boggs was a closer friend though. And Aurelius is no fool. He would know that Coin set up Boggs just as much as the rest in the Star Squad. You also have to consider that he testified for Katniss. It can't possibly sit well with those back home."

We switch over to the delegates and their positions. They're all curious when I bring up the meeting my uncle dismissed me from earlier.

"Sorry for saying this kid," says Atlas, "but your uncle is becoming a bit of a pain on this subject."

"Don't have to tell me twice," I reply.

Aurelia signs something across the table.

"Yes we got into another fight," I say. Next to her Gaius looks slightly disappointed. "Gaius."

Gaius holds out his hands wide indicating he hasn't said anything.

"You were thinking too loudly."

_Hey, it's sometimes entertaining to see that man bested by someone not even half his age, _Gaius signs.

Blowing a strand of hair out of my face I reply, "I'll make sure you're there for the next one."

Vulcan Hawks grabs my attention (isn't all that hard since every time he moves his head my eyes are drawn to his pointy facial hair). "What of your mother? The subject of Thirteen comes up and she hardly says anything. Does she disagree with your uncle?"

A trio of snorts is echoed in the room and we all do our own thing to cover up the sound, but the others burst out laughing.

"The day my mother and uncle don't disagree on something will be the day I die of shock," I say. I wait for the laughter to end before I add, "Mother doesn't even know what her position is. She sees the necessity for keeping Panem united, but she also sees things from the other's point of view."

"What's stopping her from deciding?" asks Atlas. He adds quickly, "If we can ask that."

This secret harms no one, and so I tell them, "Because growing up her mother hated that district because that's what her father taught her. He was a runaway from Thirteen after the war."

_Missed that one,_ Aurelia signs with her eyes wide opened.

"You're not the only one," says Atlas.

Carina gets a mischievous look on her face, but says nothing. I lean over to her and whisper, "So I'm not imagining things when I think he's spending more time with Aurelia."

"And they were trying so hard to hide it from the rest of us," laughs Carina.

We discuss Thirteen a little further before changing topics to the bigger threat. Carina reports on her home repairs and the secrets she's learned. Skirting around the detail that I was with her for the last house she finishes her report. Slapping my knee she has me look at her hand as she mimics a bomb going off. Rapidly she adds, "And to top off the fun, Vixen was with me for that last one."

"You…what?" Atlas spits out staring at us. "Are you insane?"

Vulcan grabs the whiskey from the shelf and a couple others ask for a glass. Carina and I exchange glances knowing this might take a few minutes. At least we're in this together.

"Hey she showed up at my door alone. It was far safer for her with me than for her to go anywhere else alone. They're not looking for her outside the area surrounding the City Circle."

Or not.

Gaius finds me after the meeting. _Let me see if I've got all of this. You left the secured zone, alone, and were outside all day? _When I nod he adds, _When I first saw you, you were scared to death about what you thought was about to happen. You remember long and hard that fear because if they get their hands on you while you're out playing, there won't be anyone to save you!_

* * *

A cold washcloth is dabbed over my head. Looking up I see my parents sitting next to me on either side of my bed. A nightmare, it was only a nightmare.

"Hey little kit," says Da.

Tears pour down my face and I whisper, "Stars."

Yes, they know exactly which memory visited me tonight. The nightmare is always the same. I wake up, unable to move, and in a stranger's bed looking at a ceiling of stars. But this time was different.

I barely manage to say, "It was Sariah."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Haven't forgotten about this... just been distracted with other stories. Anyway... SO EXCITED FOR THE CATCHING FIRE TRAILER! In case you didn't hear yet: April 14th 9pm on the MTV awards= 2.5 minute trailer with actual footage! *SQUEAL* "thehob . org" to see a 10 second preview of the trailer. It's not much but I'll take it!  
**

* * *

My homework after the meeting is simple: move around the boards. Very few think of me as a player, only a piece and a weak one at that. That's just fine with me since a non-threat tends to learn more.

The next few days tests my skills on holding my ground to the maximum. My nightmares ranging from losing Finch in the arena to the last few days of the war remain my constant companions. While they're not as intense as the night I snuck out with Carina, they are increasing in frequency.

Now that I know more about the Jabber Jays' plans for me, it's easier to pick them out. There's something in the way they look at me. Not the look of desire, since that would be caught off right away and dealt with, but one of respect where before these particular people have shown none to anyone from the districts.

While I get involved in different discussions, some of them are always around to listen. Aurelia, Gaius, and I take to watching any footage we can afterwards and see which shadows are the most frequent. With any luck we'll be able to figure out the more dangerous players before they can figure out ours. So far the odds are in our favor.

Uncle Boron's doubts on Doctor Aurelius cause me to watch him with the President. While President Paylor is learning how to hide her emotions, it's as clear as day she is in love with him. Aurelius is a little harder to figure out. In Thirteen, hardly anyone had a personality different from the others.

As I study him, I see something in his eyes when he looks at President Paylor. Over the years I've seen this look many times and I have yet to find someone who could fake it. Marus Aurelius is in love with her.

* * *

A visit to the hospital breaks the tension I've been feeling all week. Maia's smile breaks whatever spell I was under. In just a few days she'll be released from the hospital and her parents will be able to take her home. It is bitter sweet. While I'm happy that she's well enough to go on with her life it also means that my visits to her will come to an end since her family lives behind the secured zone. At least they can come visit me.

Maia was my main reason for coming, but I had hoped that her father would be able to provide me with some information as he has in the past. As my scheduled free time ticks away I know I can't stay any longer and say good-bye.

So lost in my thoughts I just barely see Kreg Grisson and stop in time before crashing into him. "Sorry."

He's sweaty, like I usually am after a training session and I'm suddenly grateful I didn't bump into him.

"Hi," he says.

"Training still going well," I ask.

While I'll never say this out loud, Kreg's smirk makes him look rather adorable.

"Aurelius can finally last more than ten minutes in a bout."

Imagining the doctor in a sword fight has been amusing to say the least. One of these days I'll have to watch one. But then I don't think either male wants an audience.

"I didn't see you at the gathering yesterday," I say. "You are invited to come to those things you know."

"Stayed in, with Ama," he says. "Besides, wouldn't I ruin the party?"

"Please crash them. Your sunny disposition at those things always brightens my day." I drop the playfulness in my voice when I add, "I mean it when I say I'd like to see you at them."

Sympathy isn't something this kid would want. I never did, but I know what it is to grow up on the outside. _"Someone has to make the first move. And sometimes the second and the third"_ is something Papa always told me.

Something behind me catches his attention and he asks, "Is that a friend of yours?"

Instead of looking behind me I instead look up at the mirror ahead of me to see who he means. "Which one you looking at?"

Looking mildly impressed he tells me, "two heads behind the woman with the gold ribbon looking hair."

Finding the woman as my marker I try to see who Kreg thinks might know me. And then I freeze. It's Justinian.

Practicing sniper breathing like an old friend taught me back home I get my bearings. "Not sure about the term 'friend' but we knew each other back home," I say.

Kreg looks at me knowing that something is off.

"I'm heading back. Do you want a ride?" I ask.

I'm prepared for him to say he'd rather walk, but one more look over my shoulder and he gets an odd look on his face. Am I imagining things or does he look a little protective? All the same I'm glad he comes with me.

* * *

Up on the roof of the Training Center surrounded by the gardens is where I've taken to practicing the violin. Yes, this was given to me by the very person who has been stocking me lately, but I don't care. Playing music has always had a calming effect on me.

Thora took Finch and me on as students as a way to forget her time in the arena… and the things that happened at the Capitol since. She may not have been the female equivalent of Finnick Odair, but she was pretty and beauty was a curse for any district girl especially a victor.

Every time I heard Thora play I could feel the music and her pain. As the years passed, music became one of my only outlets for my anger, tears, and loss. I could spend hours moving my fingers across the strings making up my own melodies until I could face what was outside again.

"Still keeping up with that I see."

Opening my eyes I look at the doorway and I think I'm looking at a ghost. "Hey Leah."

Leah knows I've confused her for Thora even if it was for a few seconds. Everyone has since Leah became an adult. We exchange pleasantries before I ask, "So what brings you to the Capitol?"

"Can't I just want to see my sister's friend?" When she realizes that I know that she wouldn't come here for that she adds, "No, I guess not. To answer your question, I've been asked to sing during the Independence Day Celebrations."

She explains to me the particulars on how she got recruited and exactly what this performance entails. The idea is to have a recording of Thora playing the violin in the background while Leah sings live. Leah eases into it slowly but I know what she's about to ask.

"You're just as good as she was… what about joining me on stage?"

"I don't know," I say hesitantly. "I've never performed in front of anyone."

Leah raises an eyebrow at me, "I'd say you're performing every day, Vixen. And you're good so good that it's hard to remember what you've been through."

If Leah had been someone I confided in I might've fallen apart right then and there and explained exactly how difficult it was to go one day after day. How what she saw on TV was only a few minutes that I had everything together and could fake it until the crew finished getting their footage. Had a camera been on me constantly she'd see the same haunted look everyone who knew the war had. However Leah and I rarely talked personal stuff.

"All right I'll give you that one," I say. "But I've never _played_ for anyone before. I'd be really nervous."

Leah is genuinely surprised, "This coming from the kid who does live interviews with Caesar Flickerman? Please?"

"All right."

* * *

Leah becomes a bit of a shadow. Wherever I go, so does she. That works for me since my parents asked me to keep an eye on her at events since I know my way around. She's an instant celebrity among the Capitolists who felt that her sister was among their friends. They buzz around her excited to meet the sister that they've only heard about and what's odd is how she basks in their attention. People from the Capitol used to make her cringe.

* * *

"Do you want me to do that transition over or just start where you come in?" I ask when she didn't sing on cue. When I look over to her she has a similar expression to Thora when something was bothering her. And I know what she wants to know.

"How do you stand it," asks Leah.

"What?" I ask now a little uncertain about where this conversation is leading.

Leah looks at me, "Being here with these people. All the backstabbing, plotting, and lies… how did she stand it?"

"She didn't have a choice," I say. "You played along or had everything you loved destroyed."

She grows quiet. Closing my eyes I say, "Just ask already."

Leah stares at me, "You already know what I want."

Shaking my head I tell her, "I told you before, I don't remember anything beyond getting knocked unconscious and waking up in Panthra's house."

Tears fill her eyes, "Can you at least tell me that much?"

Yes I can… and in too great of detail. Ever since Leah came here I've been having all sorts of flashbacks, good and bad. But this memory has haunted me the most since her return.

I start with the members of our squad and how we looked out for each other. Squad 525 didn't move on the front lines, but we were close enough. Plutarch had his best camera crew following the Star Squad, but had another following the other victors. That footage at least is still around.

Chance and I would take shots at things that could be pods at the end of the street, but other than that we were pretty much kept in the back protecting the camera crew when it was our turn to be filmed.

"Something was… off about that block. We studied the Holo but there weren't that many pods listed and they were all basic. There was an explosion," _that I caused when I shot a lantern, _"and we all fell to the ground. Thora got up and walked further down the street to get her bearings."

_ Thora took a few steps away to walk it off. I get up to join her when I see the rock she just stepped on begin to glow. Without thinking I run and grab her not knowing what kind of trap is about to detonate. But then nothing happens until I look back to where we just were. _

_ Both of us are hardly breathing as we stare at the non-existent street. We laugh it off to try and keep our wits about us. I don't know about Thora, but I'm really light headed after that one. _

_ Our laughing comes to a sudden halt when Thora grabs me and we hide behind a stack of crates. No less than three squads of Peacekeepers round the corner and we open fire. The Peacekeepers send only a few shots our way to keep us pinned down while they fire at the remainder of our squad. _

_ Hands snatch me up from the ground yanking me up from my hiding place. My hand automatically goes for my knife and I thrust it into the person holding me. She slumps to the ground, but there are too many to get away from. This is it… this is where I'm going to die._

_ Hoping for a quick end, I charge them. Instead of a bullet the man sidesteps me and I'm pushed to the ground. They're not trying to kill us! Captive! They're taking us captive!_

_ "Kill us!" Thora screams to the others. _

"Vixen? Vixen, I'm so sorry" Leah says bringing me out of my memory.

My eyes meet hers, "Thora and I were further down the street than the others when the pod engaged wiping out the street. Peacekeepers came took us and that's all I can remember."

But that's not the whole story. I studied another Holo for hours wondering how everything turned out so wrong. I know… I _know_ exactly which pods were labeled and what they were that night. And the ones on Uncle Aron's Holo were _not_ on ours. We were set up.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: while I don't have him in this chapter I forgot to mention a slight change to the story. Sohypothetically has let me borrow a few of her characters and story lines (to which I'm very thankful for). Kreg was a character I wanted a last name for and as far as the pair of us could tell, he didn't have one yet so we decided on Burke. However we discovered he did have one already (in our defense it's only in her story once) so we decided to stick with the original of Grisson and I've made the changes in all chapters.**

**Other than that, we're good... no great! Only a few more days until that TRAILER! (I'm sorry is my Hunger Games geek showing again?)  
**

A live interview with Caesar Flickerman gives the world a little preview of the project Plutarch put together. And guess who's in the interview chair. We've become an interesting pair, Caesar and me. While we don't nearly have the same power as Caesar and Peeta, we still can pull off an entertaining interview. I explain how someone from each district is working on the video for their home with the assistance of media crews.

Before the interview we knew a storm might be heading this direction tonight, but decided to hold the interview anyway. Every now and then I look out past the audience to see if I can see any lightning which will end the interview on the spot. Something I'm hoping for considering the venue.

"So tell me, Vixen, how did you get into this project?"

"The short version? Plutarch asked me."

A little bit of laughter. It was a lame joke anyway.

"And the longer version?" Caesar prompts.

"During the war, my grandfathers sent me to District Thirteen."

My uncles words come back to me, _"And this is precisely the reason you were sent away to Thirteen in the first place!" _

What did he mean by that? Grandpa and Papa sent me to Thirteen because Plutarch thought I'd cheer up Beetee since Grandmother and he had been good friends over the years ever since he became a victor and I looked very similar to her. Didn't they?

"I had the pleasure of working with Beetee and his team and learning how to cut footage was one of the skills I picked up while I was there. Seeing as I'm the only one from my district with any experience at all I was selected to work on my district's tribute.

"That was one of the rules of the project. The head of each of the twelve films had to be someone from that district."

I go on to explain how each team had at least one cameraman and advisor. We share a few jokes about how everyone wanted Cressida and Pollux on their team when I look out into the audience. A young boy sits in the audience with his mother. He watches with an excited look on his face. But I'm not seeing him. I'm seeing another boy wrapped in a warm fur coat along with others his age trying to stay warm.

_ Not now._

The interview goes on and I explain how I chose what footage to put in. Easily I have everyone's attention when I tell them that some of the footage has only been seen by the Gamemakers. The Gamemakers would never dare to show a tribute challenging the Capitol, but I keep that comment to myself.

No matter how hard I try my eyes keep finding that little boy. He's there still frozen crying for his mother like some of the other children. _She's sitting right next to him. It's the beginning of summer and the kid is wearing short sleeves. This isn't that night. _

Lightning flashes over head followed by crashing thunder that echoes in the City Center. Memories of the bombing here start to take over as Caesar apologizes that we have to cut the interview short. I look back into the audience to find the boy, but can't find him.

_Where is he?_

Vaguely I'm aware that Caesar is thanking me for my time and that I'm smiling thanking him for the opportunity. We leave the stage together as people below the stage scramble to get home as the first drops of rain fall.

_Silver parachutes fall from the sky landing among the children. Aurelia and I watch on the screen as the floor in the mansion rumbles. Finding our feet we scramble to the window and look out. Outside people are screaming as I make out what just happened. Peacekeepers remove the barrier to get to the injured kids. That boy in the snow… he's just a baby! _

_My eyes stare at the remaining packages and I yank Aurelia from the window and into the closet. I feel the shockwave from the second blast crash against my body. _

"Come on little kit."

_ How did I get back to the apartment? _I don't even remember leaving the stage. In front of me are the faces of the people I so desperately wanted to see that night. They're here… everything will be all right.

_ No… it will _never_ be all right._

* * *

Staying busy is the only thing holding me together right now. With the preparations for Independence Day in full swing I have plenty to do. Back home, the districts are deciding who will receive the medals of bravery and other awards from the war. Chance keeps me posted as to the nominations. It's just another distraction to what's going on inside my head.

The talks in meetings are steadily turning against Thirteen. Uncle's private meetings with some of the others continue and the more I overhear the more I fear that this talk will lead to military action. The delegates have given Thirteen an ultimatum and so far they have ignored them.

Another gathering where my presence is a must arrives. My parents and uncle spread out among the delegates while Aurelia and Gaius blend in with the rest of the Avoxes throughout the room. Leah strikes out on her own talking mostly with those from the districts leaving me to mingle with whoever I want.

Mostly I want to find some place to stay hidden, but that's not an option. One of the Capitolists delegates engages me in one of his ethical discussions. Gentry is one of the delegates who just shuts up at meetings now since they know no one listens to them. Instead he and I have our talks that I later bring up with my mother. At least she listens.

Annoyingly, Uncle Boron joins the circle. Some of the others tense, but it's subtle. Gentry does his best to ignore him and keep the discussion going, but some of the others don't feel like speaking out around him.

"So it all comes to this question: Would someone from the districts, given the opportunity, accept full citizenship at the Capitol?"

"Never," says Uncle.

Knowing we'll have a talk later, I take a deep breath and say, "Yes. Although to be fair, not all of them."

"Not all of them? Very few… if any would," says my friend, Jeth, staring at me.

I shrug, "You mean to tell me that someone wouldn't see the appeal? Full citizenship at the Capitol would mean that your descendants would no longer be in the Reaping. That alone would draw many." I face my uncle, "Or are you going to tell me that you weren't relieved every year that someone else's kids went into the arena?"

That catches everyone's attention. The few that had been casually eavesdropping off and on have paused their current discussion and are no longer hiding their interest in ours. Based on Uncle's face, I've asked one of those uncomfortable questions.

Knowing he's been trying to be nice to me today, I add, "Of course you would have to analyze the reason for the offer. By refusing citizenship you could expose yourself and those you cared about to more persecution. That also would be a deciding factor."

A few more statements get tossed out, but it's clear the topic is dead. One by one the others leave to join other groups or to get refreshment. Uncle is on his way to my Da, most likely to insist on a lecture later for me.

My eyes skip across the room to see which group I'll inflict my presence with. President Paylor and Dr. Aurelius are chattering away with several people including my parents. Uncle would never pull his brother away from something so trivial as my attitude and so he casually joins. That will keep him occupied long enough for him to cool down.

I decide to join Leah, but then I stop. Behind her is a man with a look of longing. The man turns away and starts searching the room as if he's lost someone. When our eyes meet I know he was looking for me.

Justinian's lips form 'please'.

I stand there not sure what to do. A firm irritation on being stocked by him returns and I decide to go talk to him. Casually I look around for Aurelia and sign to her to keep the cameras away from me for a little while.

_Why?_ She asks.

_I'll tell you later, _I sign back.

I make it look like I'm leaving to use the bathroom, but go out on the balcony.

"You're a hard person to get a conversation with," says Justinian as he joins me. "It's been awhile."

"You've seen me a lot more than I've seen you lately," I say. "Or are you going to deny that you've been following me?"

"Why would I bother? When I have so obviously been trying to get caught," he asks looking into my eyes. All my instincts are screaming at me this isn't a good idea that I should run now, but I want to hear him out.

"So now you've been caught… now what?"  
"Answers," he says. "It was you that encouraged Leah to tell me to accept the invitation to come to the Capitol for the Quarter Quell. Yes or no?"

"Yes… but you already knew that."

He shakes his head, "I knew that Leah didn't get her debate points from her sister. What I couldn't figure out is if it was my mother or you. And seeing how I can't ask my mother…"

Justinian paces the balcony. "I won't pretend that my father was innocent of his crimes.

_I know you wouldn't. You hated him for betraying your mother so many times._

"Quite frankly he got what he deserved, but the rest of my family? Did they deserve to hang? Thora would've push Leah away from the trials, but you... did you even speak for them?"

_"And this is precisely the reason you were sent away to Thirteen in the first place!" _

"What trials?" I demand quietly as Uncle's words echo in my head.

Justinian stares at me hard, "Like you didn't know that all captured Capitolists were tried. I will admit that Five had a little more control over things. I'm sure you've heard some of the stories in the other districts."

Yes, I know about the crimes in the other districts. And like the crimes of the Capitol they aren't something I can ignore. The initial start of the rebellion was a bloodbath. The officials and Peacekeepers didn't stand a chance on the first waves of attack. Some of the things they did…

I look at him evenly, "I was told they were shot in combat."

"Captured, tried, and executed," he snarls, but then his features soften as he stares into my eyes just inches from my face. "You weren't there… were you?"

Fear sets in at his proximity and under that confusion. "I was to Thirteen for most of the war."

"But you would've…"

"Of course I would have," I blurt out. _Control, get under control. Don't let him unsettle you.  
_

The rest of uncle's words come to me, _"You would've stood up for some of the most hated and destroyed any possibility of restoring our family's name." _And I know I would have stood up for them.

He's close, so close I can feel his breath on my face. Justinian stares at me for a moment more and then takes a step back. "I believe you."

Reaching into his coat pocket he pulls out a letter. "Read this if you must first, but give this to Leah. You owe me that much."

With that he leaves the balcony. Aurelia walks on the balcony a minute later.

_What was that about?_

Truth is I don't know.


	21. Chapter 21

I tap on the desk while the letter sits laid out by my hand. When I opened it, the top page was addressed to me. I still feel like I got caught with my hand in the candy jar. As if rubbing it in, his first words to me were _'Knew you'd peek.'_

Justinian has a talent for words and sometimes too much of them. The rest of his letter explains how he never believed that I'd have something to do with his mother and two sisters' deaths. If he did, then I'd never seen this letter. That was the thing he liked about me. No matter how unpredictable I could be at times, the one constant is that I never cared about my own reputation to do the right thing. He apologized if he scared me while stalking me, he just needed to talk to me and it was quite impossible to do that since I surrounded myself with too many people.

_ There are some interesting rumors about your family floating around in certain circles. I tried to quell them at first, but now see that if the odds for those circles come in their favor it will be the only way to keep some of you alive. _

_ Just do me a favor: be careful and I mean more so than usual._

The second page I didn't read past the greeting.

_ My dearest Leah,_

The first words of that letter repeat in my mind as I watch the footage from last night. Justinian came in like any other guest, ate the same food, mingled with the others, nothing out of the ordinary. His footage was focused on me until he realized that Leah was also in the room. It wasn't just longing on his face…

My mind debates, not for the first time, that no one has been able to fake that look. Dr. Aurelius isn't faking his love for Paylor, Raiden loved me, and Justinian… he loves Leah.

I try to remember everything I can about him. Back home he was one of the few liked officials even if his father was the most hated. Grandpa Blake considered him dangerous since he was too likeable. The video from previous Victory Tours brings back memories to how he acted in front of the cameras. It was just as much as an act as I was putting on. Sometime during the night since I was twelve he'd seek me out for a dance. Of course this made my parents worried, all of the Capitolists that had a hand on me made them so. I take that back, any male with a hand on me made them nervous, but Capitolists more than males from the district. Either way I never remember him taking advantage of the fact I was at his mercy. Others on the other hand took too much delight in holding me close on the dance floor. Especially the ones who knew it made me uncomfortable.

I make a decision. Just in case I make a copy of the tape before going to work removing our conversation on the balcony from the footage. Once I'm done the footage shows me heading for the ladies room for an extended period of time and Justinian leaving the party. As far as I'm concerned no one is going to find out. Not yet anyway. I need to figure his game out first. For now I'm going to trust him.

* * *

Uncle Boron takes the President aside after one of the meetings. She's listened to him in the past about her security and hopefully this will be no different. Between the Turncoats and uncle's informants (how strange that word feels when speaking of someone we like to have around) we've discovered several plans to assassinate President Paylor. While some of these are just decoys, my gut tells me this will take place around the Independence Day celebrations. The question is who are the ones behind these possible attacks?

"Vixen."

Da breaks from the group he was talking to outside the meeting room and catches up with me. "I know you're upset with us."

"Thirteen isn't the biggest threat and yet you let them continue to rail on them like they were without saying anything. We know there's more than one group going after the president. I'd think at the very least you'd want to keep the one least likely to execute us on friendly terms."

"Don't you have a session with Gaius?" he says gruffly.

_Why even bother coming over if you were just going to cut me off?_ I wonder as I storm back home. With all that's going on, it's increasingly harder to keep my temper. Atlas is concerned. One of our informants was found dead this morning. While he wouldn't know much the questions you asked were almost as important as the answers since they gave information as well. If his murderer questioned him, which is highly likely, then they'd know what questions and answers we were asking about.

* * *

Worn out, sweaty, and aching in certain places we return to the apartment. With some luck I might be tired enough to sleep tonight. With even more luck I might be able to sleep without a nightmare. _Good luck with that,_ I think.

My plans for a shower and to go to bed are placed on hold when I see Uncle Boron in the Living Room.

"Ah, there you are," he says getting up. "I've been waiting to talk to you."

He gives a look to Aurelia and Gaius that tells them he wants this conversation to be alone.

When the two disappear I face my uncle, "They're mute not deaf. You could've asked them to leave."

"They got the message didn't they?" he asks offhandedly. "Anyway the reason I wanted to talk with you…"

_You need a reason now? _I think grudgingly.

"… is because you've been nominated for bravery from our district. They plan to give you the award during the Independence Day celebrations along with the other recipients."

"Me? They want to give me the award?" I flinch in disbelief.

"The council in Five agrees it should go to you," says Uncle Boron looking rather pleased.

"For what? I fought three battles and spent the rest of the time safely in the caves or in District 13. Hey, I even got to enjoy a couple days penned up in a luxurious house while the rest of you fought it out in the streets. Ya, sounds like I'm a _real_ hero."

"You're going to discount everything else you've done?" he asks slightly perturbed... _good._ "You who'd sweep the damaged areas every single time, despite your injured leg, to search for survivors and warned us when the Capitol planes were coming before any of us even thought that as a possibility.

_Because Raiden was up there doing the same thing._

"Assisting Beetee in hacking into the Capitol's broadcasts…"

_Hardly. They didn't need me for that._

"…not to mention your maneuver back home during the last battle. Those girls won't forget you easily for rescuing them."

_Leah…_ _Leah was among the prisoners. _I pause thinking this over ignoring whatever reason uncle says I deserve a hunk of medal. Any prisoners taken by the Capitol were executed except for the pretty and or useful ones. Those are the ones that Thora, Chance, and I found that night and rescued. They'd all be dead had we not risked our lives for them.

"And to top it all off your work on uniting Panem since the war ended."

That smacks me back to reality and I stare at him dumbfounded, "This coming from the man who mocked me for that? You who's never liked that I've made friends with people that grew up here and shows outward distain towards them? Who also does everything you can to push them and District 13 further away."

He points an accusatory finger at me, "Now you hold on just a minute, young lady."

"No," I say firmer. "You're acting just like them. Those people that would never be my friend because they thought they knew everything there was to know on the subject! And in case you don't remember, your family had little to do with mine or your sister's until Finch got sent into the arena."

Uncle Boron looks like I've slapped him in the face. "We… did things before then."

I roll my eyes, "Yea, we watched the Hunger Games… with the other Victor's families while the Victors were in the Capitol. Good times. I guess there was the polite hello at market. But until we lost Finch, there wasn't much interaction.

"Come to think of it there's not much interaction between you and your family going on now. You know, Falon is questioning if you'll even show up for her wedding? Don't get me started on what Elian thinks… Gwen was sad but not surprised that you didn't take her to school, and Red… Red wonders what he did wrong that his daddy is never home!"

"I love my family," uncle with a mixture of anger and embarrassment. Does he really not know what his kids think about him?

"Then why are you here and not with them?" I scream. "You would rather stay here and rebuild a nation than to salvage your own family!"

The force of the blow across my face knocks me to the ground. I hear something overhead and when I look up, Gaius has uncle pinned against the wall by his throat. Gingerly I touch the place where the pain is just starting to throb… I'm bleeding.

Something in my uncle's face changes as he stares at me. "What have I done?" he stammers.

"Better me then one of your children," I say as Aurelia helps me up. "Let him go, Gaius. He's no longer a threat.

Gaius glares mutinously at my uncle for a moment before letting go.

"V-Vixen I'm sorry," uncle cries.

My lip still bleeding, I sigh, "You'll be even more sorry if you spend any more time away from them."

* * *

Aurelia finds me on the roof later looking at the sunset. The cream on my lip has almost brought it back to its normal size. Another hour and it will be as if it never happened. It's funny… I'll let the bruises from an attempted abduction fade on their own, but I want to get rid of the marks left by a family member as soon as possible. Maybe that incident was exactly what needed to happen to get uncle's head back on straight.

Continuing to stare at the horizon I tell her, "The answer to your first question is yes, I baited him into doing that."

Aurelia shakes her head at me and sits down. A mutinous tear falls down my face and I quickly wipe it away but another one takes its place. My head is pulled into her lap where I continue to try to compose myself, but more and more tears come.

"I need help. I'm angrier than I thought I was and it's not at any one thing, it's everything. I can't discuss it with my family because Sariah doesn't understand and I don't want her to and I'm angry at just about everyone else I'm used to confiding in."

_"Kill us!"_ Thora's voice screams in my head. _A quick end… that's what she's asking for us instead of some twisted end at the hands of the Capitol._

_ I look at my brother to say goodbye and I see his gun ready and pointed towards me, but he doesn't fire._

_ "Do it!" I try to scream but I'm knocked unconscious. _

"I wish Chance would've shot me," I say.

Aurelia shoots up to her feet and yanks my chin so that my eyes meet hers. _Don't you say that. Don't you _ever_ say that._

Problem is this isn't the first time I've thought of it.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, sorry that took forever to get to posting. Got distracted reading 'Mistborn' by Brandon Sanderson among other things. I trust you've all seen the 2.5 minute trailer for 'Catching Fire'. SOOOOOOOO EXCITED FOR THIS ONE!**

**Anyway, Comments appreciated  
**


	22. Chapter 22

Everything is settled. At the end of the week, uncle will make District Five his permanent residence coming up to the Capitol for special meetings only. No one, not even my parents, knows what happened between us and with my face all healed up no one will.

His conversations since then have been very civil, even when I know he disagrees with some of what's being said. At least he's penitent otherwise I wouldn't think of forgiving him for the incident.

My courage waxes and wanes as I try to find a good time to approach Dr. Aurelius. Problem is it never seems like a good time. The assassination attempts are increasing (only one came close), District 13 is being accused of most of them, and he's completely focused on protecting the president. How can I take him away from that?

_After the Independence Day celebrations_, I resolve. It'll be simple. I'll find Dr. Aurelius after one of his sparring sessions with Kreg and just ask him to talk. Sure I could find one of his assistants, but I don't trust them since I don't know enough about their allegiances. All the doctors are from 13 and while District 13 itself may not be responsible for the assassination attempts a faction within the district is for some.

I know the rumors about the doctor and how he's in on some of the plots, but I don't believe them. Why would he when he has taken the side of those that District 13 wanted to see punished. It's because of him that Katniss was spared to begin with and yet everyone is content to ignore that fact. His comments in meetings may be contradictory, so are the things I'd like to say, but they are honest points. Opposition is important just as long as it's not violent.

The bottom line: It's Dr. Aurelius or no one. And if it turns out I'm wrong and that he really is a traitor, then I'll find out.

* * *

"Almost done," says Atlas as he dabs the final touches on Leah's makeup. I'm on the chair next to her getting the same treatment from Aurelia. Atlas wanted to do my makeup, but since I can understand Aurelia's hand signals he agreed to do Leah's instead. Right now I'm questioning how I got into this.

"Now don't give us that look, darling," Atlas teases me. "You made a deal with Plutarch to wear your makeup like that if you got to pick your wardrobe, so nothing but smiles out of you for the rest of the evening."

This comment results in me slouching in my chair a little more. In the mirror I stare at the blue lightning bolt over my right eye an exact replica of the one my Grandmother had during the Tribute Parade for the 1st Quarter Quell. My lips are deep red and my hair done up beautifully. Sometimes it's just not fair being able to win any lookalike contest for our district's first victor.

Atlas has Leah look at herself in the mirror and a small smile slides onto her face. She likes what she sees, but won't admit to it. The door knocks and my Mother walks in. Her eyebrows twitch just a little letting me know she's worried.

"We've got to go," she says. "We'll be watching in our usual seats during your interview. Good luck."

The door closes again and Leah turns to me, "You didn't tell her?"

I give a half-smile, "They don't even know I play all that well. They think it's a hobby I picked up here because someone gave me a violin for my birthday. If I can't surprise my family every now and then they'll start to question if I'm really their daughter."

"True," Leah laughs. "All right, time to change clothes."

"I'm out of here," declares Atlas with his hands in the air. "Be out in the Living Room with Gaius. Perhaps he'll agree to a round of chess."

My bedroom door opens and closes again. Aurelia helps Leah into her dress, a replica to one her sister owned while I pull out mine.

_You're not going to wear a dress? _Aurelia signs.

"Grandmother hated dresses. She made a deal with her that after she was out of the Reaping she could wear whatever she wanted so she picked her dress slacks and a shirt she pilfered off the train during her Victory Tour."

_Sounds like something you'd do, _signs Aurelia

"Except I like dresses," I say.

"Do I get to be a part of this conversation?" Leah asks.

"Sorry," I say. I catch Leah up as I slip into a pair of black dress pants. They're not the plain ones that Grandma would've worn, but fancier with legs that flare out. The shirt is the same design and colors just different fabric. And the best part is it looks great with the makeup.

When we walk into the Living Room Atlas gives his nod of approval. Aurelia walks over and takes his offered arm.

I smirk, "Not trying to hide it anymore, eh?"

"Oh shut up," says Atlas. Aurelia gives him a look and he holds up his other hand, "Just translating."

* * *

Backstage we watch what is going on in front of the crowd. Leah takes the stage to a roaring crowd. Caesar Flickerman takes her hand and kisses it before bowing off stage again. Leah goes into the short narrative about Thora and who she really was off camera.

"… everyone knows she loved playing the violin and even wrote a few pieces herself. But what most don't know is that those songs had words, words that we'd never sing out of fear of punishment. That is until tonight. And I can think of no one better to help me tonight than her student and friend, Vixen Welkin."

Taking a deep breath I walk onto the stage to an even louder crowd. The noise dies down again and Leah and I nod to the other.

_Just like practice, _I remind myself as I fall into the pattern of the music. My hand shakes a little bit, but the notes come out fine so far as Leah's beautiful voice joins me. People will be focused on her, not me and thank goodness for that.

This song was written for the lost tributes, the ones that didn't come home. How their deaths came far too soon. That they should've been allowed to feel the sun, chase the stars, and be in the arms of those that loved them.

But tonight her words hit me hard. It's no longer just the tributes, but all the ones we lost in the war also. Those that fought and died for a world they never even got to see. The world Raiden and I were just starting to talk about.

Behind me the projection of Thora playing this song come up behind us. I pause for a moment looking at the video of her playing this in front of the Capitol.

_ Put all your emotions into the music._ Her words echo into my head.

Closing my eyes I let everything wash over me remembering everyone I love that are gone. It's not Panem I'm playing for, it's for them.

Thunderous applause wakes me to the world around me. Looking up at the screen I see where the tears streaked down my face. I've… cried in public. I never cry in public. Too late the damage is done and so I don't try to wipe them away.

Leah takes my hand leading me to center stage to take our bows. Tears are in her eyes as well and I wonder if she's thinking the same thing I am. Thora and she had just made up after their falling out over Justinian before Thora died. Leah didn't want her to come to the Capitol. She begged her not to go.

Caesar comes back out, "Ladies and Gentlemen! Leah Hills and Vixen Welkin of District Five!"

* * *

The other events appear to go on without a hitch. My grandparents, parents, and Plutarch tried some last minute persuasion to get me to accept the award, but this is one topic I won't sway on. My parents gave some trumped up excuse for me as to why I won't take the award. Never mind the fit that Plutarch and Effie are having about the last minute change. My decision was made up awhile ago.

I watch the events politely with my sister (who returned just for today) as the others receive their awards. Many members from my family receive medals along with some from the district who had some pretty gutsy moves during the war.

Sariah is on the train the next day with Falon and Gwen heading back to District Four. Chance and Elian stick around for another day. Both had tried talking me into accepting the award, but after a flat stare from me both backed off. Instead they spent most of the next day trying to talk me into coming home. The miniatures (younger cousins) miss me and they do to.

_"Come on I know you hate it here," Chance says. "At least back home you could be yourself again."_

Myself… I don't even know who that person is anymore if I ever knew at all.

**A/N: For Leah and Vixen's performance I wrote while listening to Two Steps From Hell's "Sun and Moon". I just love the build up to the key change from 2:58 on. The only thing I really imagined for this part was that there would be an instrumental part where Thora's recording started playing into an awesome key change where Vixen's part gets all dramatic. No I don't play violin, I wish, but I am glad I can play piano.**

**The next couple chapters should come pretty quick since I've had those written for weeks now.  
**


	23. Chapter 23

More than once I want to throw caution to the wind and go join Carina at her work. Repairing things at least gives me some form of accomplishment vs the ground I'm not gaining in trying to keep the districts from Thirteen's throat. The delegate from there is constantly trying to defend his district, but the others think if they put enough pressure on him that he'll cave. Never mind the fact that the delegate can only relay the message to Leader Steev.

Back home I'd feel sorry for a district leader, and I do, but there is something about this man that puts me off. Maybe it's because I don't know enough about him to figure out what kind of person he is. Maybe a trip to Thirteen is what I need to answer certain questions.

* * *

Like Chance had so bluntly pointed out, Hertz remains on the middle ground as far as our relationship is concerned. A piece inside me wanted to see if we could be more than friends. But with my ever constant reputation he's not sure what to make of me. But what my brother doesn't understand is I'm not in the Capitol just to see if my friendship with Hertz would work out. That's a long wait for a train that might never come.

* * *

_Just go up and ask him,_ I think to myself. My heart pounds hard against my chest. I've at least made it to the building where Doctor Aurelius has an office. That's a heck of an improvement to my last attempt. Asking for help… why is it so much more difficult than a live interview or playing in front of Panem? How do I even start that conversation?

Every bit of instinct is screaming at me this is a bad idea. Growing up, telling people secrets could be overheard by the wrong people or betrayed by the person you told them to. When I was nine I told a girl something I had overheard. I don't remember what it was, but the girl told one of the Peacekeepers. While she got a few coins for the information, I got a few days in the stocks during one of the coldest and rainiest weeks in October. My family wasn't allowed near me under penalty of death. Mother drugged herself while Da was kept under careful eye by Uncle Drite. As a Victor, he knew how to be callous in making sure the younger ones didn't get too emotional and used this to keep Da in check.

My punishment was supposed to be a full week, but I'd gotten so sick three days in. Hunger and the weather, those were my punishment, not death. This was the logic used by someone to persuade the Officials to give me a reprieve. I don't even remember them taking me inside. It's be a month before I was strong enough to go back out. A harsh lesson on trusting people that I've never forgotten.

It's also the reason I owe Justinian and he knows it.

"You're Vixen Welkin, right?" someone says behind me.

"Right."

* * *

The man and his wife just wanted to compliment me on my playing the other night, but it reveals one more obstacle to talking to Aurelius. If he takes me on, there will be no hiding our meetings for long and once the secrets out someone will try to spy. Again I just go home.

My way out… or my way in comes as I get to a new section of my Grandmother's journals. Up until now I've translated her games, and most of the years she mentored. Now I'm at the section I've been looking for months for: Tracker Jackers.

If there is anything that can help the doctor in getting a cure for Peeta it will be this more than anything. Grandmother knew well the effects of the tracker venom from experience. This will be far better than any textbook explanation. As soon as I finish this I can deliver a copy to Doctor Aurelius.

* * *

Tonight is the debut of Plutarch's newest show _"Can You Sing Like a Mockingjay?" _Despite my invitation, I decide to sit this one out in favor of finishing my gift for Doctor Aurelius. Tomorrow I'll probably see him at a meeting and can give it to him then. If not I can always go to his office. Either way there's no backing down now.

"Done," I announce to the room in triumph. "Gaius let's train!"

_Thank you,_ he signs dramatically.

Rounding the corner I see what has got him so grateful to get out of the apartment. Atlas and Aurelia are all curled up together on the couch. In response to me making adorable faces at them, Atlas just pulls Aurelia closer and the two stare at each other lovingly.

"What's that mean?" Atlas asks when Gaius moves his fist back and forth from his open mouth.

"That's so sweet he's going to have to brush his teeth," I translate laughing. I look at the screen and am surprised to see them watching the speech President Paylor gave a few days ago. "You're not watching the show.

Aurelia shifted a little bit. Atlas just says, "We turned it off. Not that good."

My triumph at finishing the journals (this one anyway) starts to deflate as I read between the lines, "What did he do?"

"Plutarch-" Atlas hesitates, "the contestants… they're singing songs that Katniss did during her incarceration upstairs. The judges are comparing her singing to theirs."

My anger slams into my chest. What was Plutarch thinking? If they were even watching that it'd probably ruin some of the progress Doctor Aurelius has made with them!

Furious I growl, "Training."

My temper doesn't improve much as I go downstairs with Gaius. Punching a bag and running the obstacle course slowly drains any fire that I had an hour ago. For now it's the best therapy I've got.

"So you would've been a contender in the games."

Gaius and I both whip around at the speaker, but then I relax. "It's all right, Gaius," I say. Turning to the newcomer I say, "Something like that, Kreg."

How long was he standing there? And how in the world did he get down here in the first place?

"Come on in," I offer. He does so and starts examining the room. Surly he's been in here before. It's one of the first things the district people want to see when they come here. I take a moment to explain the layout of the room and Kreg listens interested. Why not? He's from a Career district.

Slowly he examines a spear, "Are you learning all the weapons?"

_Not now._ That spear has been in the room this whole time, yet my mind decides to choose now to betray me. It was the 70th annual Hunger Games when Finch was put in the arena. She teamed up with her agitated district partner, Cane, telling him he really didn't have a choice if he wanted gifts from sponsors. Finch was right, all the Victors in our district were working hard to get her out. Cane's final act was fighting off the Career pack so Finch could escape. A spear, much like the one Kreg is holding, was what killed him. Finch died not long after him.

"Only if I'm bored with the ones I've been working on," I say half in a daze.

Kreg looks at me with such a look of discontent that I feel I've seen this before from someone else. No, not seen… I've read about someone like him. He's the same…he's exactly what I imagined him being like!

Cupping my hand to my mouth I start laughing while Gaius looks at me wondering what's up. "Oh, I finally figured out why I like him so much. He's Rotor North."

"Like me?" Kreg says startled.

Everything about that look and tone seals the deal on my revelation. I look back on my own interactions with him… I've been treating him just like Grandmother Falon!

"What? Afraid that if I'm nice to you that you might actually like me? You're right, we can't have any of that," I say playfully.

Gaius' stone features are cracking as he watches the pair of us. Oh he's seen the journals and knows exactly what I'm talking about.

Kreg stiffens, "I'm not afraid of you."

"I don't want you to be," I add frankly with a slight smile.

He eyes me quizzically and I think Gaius is about to split a gut or something.

"Isn't Rotor your father?" Kreg finally asks.

"Yes, but you remind me of his namesake. Rotor North was the boy from my district that went into the arena with my Grandmother. He was voted into the arena while my Grandmother had volunteered before the voting took place. He had an attitude and a half but when it came down to it all it really was… was the front he presented because he couldn't control his surroundings as much as he wanted."

"So how did he go?" Kreg says deadpanned. He's interested but trying very hard not to show it.

"A knife from a Career. Although he did have an injury from the Gamemakers that was killing him so maybe she just sped it up."

There's that feeling again, a shift in a relationship. He's finally starting to understand me. Not the girl who floats around every circle in Panem, but the one that not too many people know about. Best to make the most of this opportunity.

I take a deep breath and let it out. "So knife throwing contest? I understand the good doctor is teaching you."

Kreg's eyes light up, "You're on."

His first few throws get a good solid stick every time. I've been doing knives since Finch died, but without a teacher. Only by watching others throw knives in the Hunger Games did I even know which position to hold the dratted things. At least until Gaius came along anyway. I've had lots of improvement since then.

Anger gone I adjust into competition mode. When someone won't die from the incident, I really love competitions. It's probably similar to my mother and her love going head to head with some of the delegates because finally she has someone to go against. And here's Kreg, only a few years younger than me, supposedly skilled, and an attitude to match. I don't know about him, but I'm actually having fun.

Just as I finish throwing another knife and hitting it dead on, the lights start flickering. Instinctively, I grab two blades, but the adrenaline comes to a screeching halt when my brain registers this is Aurelia's signal to get our attention.

She's signing so furiously I can't make out most of it.

"Did you catch any of that?" I ask Gaius.

He shakes his head. Aurelia looks frustrated at the three of us. As if Kreg could ever understand the hand signals. She starts again, slowly.

"What's her problem?" Kreg asks.

_Assassination attempt on the president. _

With a sideways glance to Kreg I wonder how I can ditch him. Above all else I can't get him caught up in this. Just because this is what I've chosen for my life doesn't mean this is what he wants. What am I talking about? He's too young to know what he wants. I decide to be blunt.

"Kreg, you need to get back to the Manor now. Gaius, see that the guards escort him back."

"What gives? I'm five points ahead of you this round," Kreg says indignantly.

There's no reason to hide this so I tell him, "Someone attacked the president, just now. The first thing they'll do is a headcount in the Manor to see who's missing."

"I'll just call my mother and have her tell them I'm with you."

Turning to Gaius I say, "You know, I'd actually pay money to listen to that conversation."

Kreg thinks this over for a moment, turns a little red, and then scowls to compensate for his embarrassment. "Right. Lead on Gaius."

_And he's back,_ Gaius signs. _Get up to the apartment and stay there._

**A/N: for those of you who've read Sohypothetically's "Building the Dream" the last part of this chapter falls within her chapter 24. And if you've read it, then you know what's coming up... just a few edits and I should have the next chapters up fairly quickly. **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: All right so it took me longer than I thought. Hopefully a longer chapter with some intrigue will somewhat make up for my lack of timeliness.  
**

We all ride the elevator to the lobby together. I waive to the desk guard, Ward, after Gaius and Kreg get out. Ward smiles and waives back and then points up telling me to get upstairs. Sometimes I swear he's the district version of Gaius.

Once the doors close Aurelia signs everything she knows from my parents' phone call. Two men, armed and that they got close… very close. My parents said that they and my uncle were all fine and have been moved to one of the secured locations. This means that it'll be hours before they can come back.

A few minutes back and Ward calls me informing me that the Training Center is going on lockdown, but not be alarmed.

"Never am," I say.

Atlas and Aurelia are bouncing suspects around through sign language since the monitors will be watched closely. I watch for a little bit but a strong desire to clean up takes over. Tapping a few settings I hop in the shower.

_She shouldn't have lowered security, _I think.

Uncle Boron insisted that security be tightened during the Independence Day celebrations. President Paylor agreed on the condition that afterwards the extra security went away. They only waited a few days after the security lessened before attacking.

Knowing that Atlas will be stuck here until the lockdown is over I put on regular clothes instead of my pajamas. Out in the main room Atlas and Aurelia have returned to their positions on the couch. On the table Gaius continues cleaning his weapons while watching the elevator door.

_Our head of security sent four of his men to take our young friend back_. _Extra guard is in place outside, _Gaius signs when he sees me.

"Thank you," I say.

Time passes slowly especially since I've taken to pacing. This I do away from the others since it was making them nervous. Eventually I take up a book Vulcan wanted to discuss later. I'm rather fascinating to him since, like most Capitolists, he believed the people from the districts to be unintelligent in anything except our assigned industry. It's just one more thing we have to overcome in this place.

At the sound of a chime, Aurelia gets up and grabs her computer. Anxiously I wait for the news on the assassination attempt. I'm hoping it's news about the attempt anyway.

"Looks like Thirteen will get the prize," says Atlas reading over Aurelia's shoulder.

My hands grip the book tighter. "Any chance of watching the video to make our own assessment?"

_We need to talk to Nero, _signs Gaius. _He'll be able to get us into the secondary camera system at the mansion. _

"Actually, no," says Atlas. "Both cameras sets were down."

The look on Gaius' face tells me something is wrong with that piece of information. Atlas and Aurelia look to Gaius who nods his head. It takes me a moment to register that they're calling a meeting.

"I want to come," I say.

Atlas looks at Gaius, "Not a good idea."

_Better than leaving her here alone, _Gaius signs. He turns to me, _You can come, but I must have your word to stay close to me._

* * *

With all the new guards moving about it's really not that hard to sneak out of the Training Center. No one is expecting me to try and so remain focused on possible intruders. While teams complete security sweeps on the floors above, Gaius and I walk into the lobby wearing district clothes. It's the uniform around here.

Atlas approaches Ward and breaks into a cheery conversation, "Any word on the assassins?"

"Just rumors," says Ward. "They've lifted the lockdown here so I'm allowed to let you go if that's what you're wanting."

A few guards shuffle past us to do another sweep blocking off Atlas' reply.

"How is Miss Welkin?" Ward asks.

There's a touch of concern in his voice, something I didn't expect. Sure I've always been nice to him, I'm nice with everyone. Ward just happens to be one of the few that I don't have to try very hard. I'm just not used to people outside of my family being honestly concerned about me. The sudden rush of guilt that I'm leaving under his watch is almost enough to send me back upstairs… almost.

"Exhausted from her session downstairs," says Atlas. "Looked like Gaius made her do every station down there."

Ward chuckles.

I tone them out for a moment looking at a pair of new faces. They watch Atlas with a twitch of hatred. He gets that a lot with some of the guards just because he's a Capitolist. They change their tune once they learn who he is and what he's done for the rebellion, but only a little bit. A Capitolist is always a Capitolist to some people.

Gaius nudges me to make for the door. Walking as naturally as possible we make our way outside. The City Circle is nearly vacant except for the patrols. Curfew is in effect so only those from the districts would be allowed out anyway.

No one thinks to look up. Still sore from training, Gaius and I climb to the top of one of the buildings. They're so close together making it possible to jump from one to the other. The first time the adrenaline pumps fast through my veins. The obstacle course at the Training Center has _nothing_ on the amount of space between me and the ground out here.

Each roof gets a little easier from there. Once past the secured zone we go back down to street level to wait for the other two. Two headlights flash signaling all clear.

"You know, that Ward is an agreeable fellow," says Atlas as we get in. "Does he have anyone back home?"

Without having to think about the answer I say, "Technically, no. His wife lives here along with their two adult kids. They were all security officers in the plant back home. Ward was in my Da's squad during the battle here."

"A trusted friend then," Atlas says. "Well I hope he doesn't get in too much trouble for this."

"I'll take full blame. Da can't fault him since I've snuck out of my house right under his nose plenty of times."

Atlas parks his car in the driveway of his relative's townhouse. Since the war they've moved into the secured zone compliments of Plutarch for their assistance in the war leaving this place vacant. The car that had been following stops a few houses down.

_Rookies, _signs Gaius.

Walking inside we take a minute to move around. We turn on anything and everything making it look like we're making ourselves comfortable. After a few minutes of this, Gaius gives the signal that it's time to move.

Going out the back door we start running between the buildings staying out of sight of the cameras and hoping our tails stayed behind. There is a sense of exhilaration sneaking around like this that it brings back memories of when I was a kid walking around the tunnels. Even if we don't get anything useful out of this meeting at least I got to have fun getting here.

* * *

"Look, if the evidence is too obvious then it's probably is a set up," contends Atlas.

Unable to get to us, we went to them. The other Turncoats, those that could get here, are all sitting around the table. Plans, documents, and other papers are spread out.

Nero, a former Peacekeeper now employed by the new government, hands a document over to Vulcan, "Here's the details of the last time someone got close. That kid was a Jabberjay wanting his revenge against Paylor for killing his parents."

_And good riddance to him_, signs Gaius.

I look at the name and don't know it personally only that they were just outside of Snow's inner circle.

My hands brush over the papers until I find more reports on assassination attempts. Right now I would love to sort through these on the computer files but the Jabberjays have a couple techs monitoring which information is being accessed giving them a lead on what we might be up to. Or worse, how to find us.

Despite Atlas warning me that she'd probably not come I still hold on to the hope of seeing Carina. I could use a good laugh right about now. However she's gotten further into the Jabberjay's confidences since the last time I saw her and know she's being watched constantly. Until this problem is taken care of chances are I'll never see her.

Aurelia taps me a little harder. I mouth 'sorry' before translating for her. "This is more complicated. People are deliberately framing District 13 feeding off the resentment that people feel towards them for abandoning after the Dark Days." I then add, "I agree with that at least. Things are coming to a boil with them and if we don't do something fast we could have another battle on our hands and it will be the wrong one."

"Well they have the bodies," says Nero. "They look like they're from Thirteen. But then some of those features are easy to fake."

_Look for the secondary effects,_ Nana's voice whispers to me. _Sometimes it's not the obvious, big event that is a primary goal but rather the distraction to something else._

My two grandmothers shared this sentiment having seen it practiced repeatedly in politics and even employed it themselves. It's how President Snow ended up in power. While we all know now that he poisoned his competition, back then not many did. Some of the deaths were his supposed allies but made to look like their opponents committed the crime. Revenge was done privately by the friends and family of the victims which were usually messy affairs. In the end a young man, much younger than any of the original forerunners for the position, became president of Panem.  
_So what would be a side benefit to something like this?_

I go through a few possibilities about how security moves about. Paylor's guard would've quadrupled the moment the attacks were known. All the delegates would be protected by rebels in separate rooms and the high profile prisoners in the mansion would have just as much security.

Aurelia draws a basic map of the mansion while we start tossing out theories. Vulcan informs us that Helen should be on her way with the details. She's been one of the primary informants during the rebellion having worked in the Mansion for years and one of the few that still has her position. If anyone knows anything about what happened tonight (outside of the obvious people), she'll be the one to know.

"That'll be her," says Nero.

Gaius leaves to go get the door. Just in case the rest of us sweep everything under the table and pull out a deck of cards. If it wasn't Helen then all the visitor would see is a bunch of friends playing card games.

"Rats," says Atlas putting down his cards when Helen enters. "I had two pairs."

We laugh until Gaius leads someone else into the room by the scruff of his shirt.

"Kreg? What are you doing here?" I asked stunned.

Kreg glares at Gaius, who hasn't let go and probably won't.

"I followed her," he says pointing to Helen. "She was the only one trying to get out of the mansion. What are _you_ doing here?"

Atlas stares at Helen, "So other than him, who else tailed you?"

Helen blushes in shame. She's usually better than this. "I don't know. But we've got a problem."

She doesn't talk. It's because of Kreg. He's not a part of our group and neither is anyone in his family.

"I'm going to find out anyway," Kreg says defiantly.

The others look at me so I explain, "Lilyah Grisson's son."

There's a collective sigh around the table which gets Kreg even more edgier (and here I didn't think that was possible).

_We're wasting time. The boy can hear,_ signs Gaius and I translate.

Helen nods, "They've arrested Dr. Aurelius for conspiracy and treason."

"No way," says Nero. "We've been watching him closely."

"It's already happened. One of the arresting officers thought he was going for the knives he keeps in his pocket and shot him."

"What?!" Kreg and I shout in unison.

Helen shrugs, "That's all I know about him. As for the assassination attempt I've got more."

We all listen attentively as she explains as much as she knows. Two men, both dead now, managed to get into the President's private wing. Aurelius defended the President getting a set of knives in each of them, killing one and wounding the other. Paylor had then shot the wounded man. After that the guards moved them to a secured room.

A series of beeps catch our attention and Vulcan goes to check on the monitors. He's not gone a minute before we hear him running back to the room.

"Soldiers!"

Nero and Atlas fling themselves on the table grabbing every paper in sight. It takes me a moment to register that the things we've been pouring over is pretty incriminating that we're involved in some of the assassination attempts including the one tonight. If this is found we'll be thrown in prison with a lot of explaining to do… if we're given the chance.

Tires screech outside and I know we have to get out of here now. Atlas unceremoniously shoves all the papers in a satchel and tosses it to me. "Go!"

Aurelia seems frozen, not wanting to leave him. But it's clear he's offering himself as a distraction. Grabbing her I push her down the hall where Gaius already has Kreg. Flinging open a door, we all descend the stairs into the cellar.

"Hands in the air!"

Other commands are shouted and feet thunder overhead.

"Search the place. She's here," someone growls above us.

Kreg turns to me, "What is goi…"

"Shh," I snap.

Against the wall I hear four distinct beeps before I feel a rush of wind come from that direction. With a hand on my back, Gaius leads me forward. Heavy boots clank above us and I know they're about to find this place. A few steps onto a stone surface and I hear a thud.

Suddenly lights come to life revealing a tunnel with a now closed entrance.

_All the safe homes have them,_ Aurelia signs.

_Place is soundproof,_ adds Gaius.

Leaning against the wall I stare at the ceiling, "Now you can ask questions."

"The first one," Kreg snaps. "What's going on?"

Confirming with the other two I turn to him, "You're getting the short version. The people upstairs that we were talking to are some of the Capitolists that helped us during the rebellion. Right now we're dealing with someone who wants that particular category of traitor dead before he moves onto President Paylor. And that's all you're getting for now."

Behind me Gaius and Aurelia have decided something. Now I feel like Kreg, out of the loop and annoyed because of the lack of information.

_You're not going to like this,_ signs Aurelia.


	25. Chapter 25

Never before did I think I'd come back to this place. For months I wouldn't go anywhere near here. With Kreg with us I'm trying very hard not to show how frightened I am.

_Breathe_, I tell myself.

Shattered glass was everywhere from when the shockwave from the bombs blew them out. Everywhere I look are the shadows of people bringing in injured children and comrade and shouting orders.

_"Stay with me," a rebel says to his friend._

_ A little ways away two rebels examine a charred body, "This one won't make it. Move on to the next."_

_ "Don't leave me," says a child clinging to my wrist. _

_ My eyes dart to the other children around that have yet to be seen to and yet I stay. He's so small… so small and helpless. It's not long before his grip lessens and his eyes close. _

_ There are so many here._

I swear I can still smell the blood and burnt flesh.

"What is this place?" Kreg asks. It's the first question he's asked since we hit the surface.

I swallow hard. It's taking everything I have not to throw up. "The place where the three of us spent the last few days of the war. And where many of the victims from the bombing were treated."

"You spent it here?" Kreg says looking around. For a moment he looks puzzled but then something switches on in his brain and I've got a feeling he's heard the stories. Everyone knows that Thora and I were captured the day everyone thought the Star Squad had been killed and then found here by my Da and Uncle Boron a few days later. What happened in between is a subject up for debate.

Before we get to the Master Bedroom I make a decision. I warn Aurelia and Gaius and we debate for a moment. I'm not sure how much respect Kreg has for me, but I know that if he's left to figure out the facts for himself, lies could easily sneak in there. Earlier tonight we both let our guards down around the other. I don't want to ruin that.

_He doesn't come into the room, _Aurelia signs. With that she turns and leaves. I guess that was permission.

Gaius gives me a look asking me if I'm sure and then goes down the hallway to double check if we were followed leaving me alone with Kreg. Looking him in the eyes I say, "I will tell you more, but only if you swear not to communicate in any way to anyone what I tell you. That includes your family."

He looks at me uncertain on whether or not to trust me but then says, "All right. You have my word."

I believe him. "You're going to get the basics, but it's a whole lot more than what everyone else knows. From the moment the Capitol took Thora and me from our squad, I was unconscious. One moment I'm fighting for my life and the next I'm waking up in one of the beds upstairs. The owner of the house was not unknown to my family or anyone in my district for that matter. I take it you know who Marcus Panthra is?"

His face pales just a little bit. Yes, he's heard of him.

"Well get this, he's one of three people that established the rebellion in the Capitol."

"No way," he scoffs. "I don't know what he did in your district, but in mine… there's no way in Hades that he cared about the districts."

"I _never _imagined it either. My grandmother spoke of a person in her journals about a man named Rook. Someone who was high up in the Capitol, close to both Galba and Snow, and was a very good actor. Pathra didn't touch me, not because he didn't have the opportunity, but because I was the granddaughter of one of his dearest friends. I would've died in the Capitol prisons if it wasn't for him."

Kreg considers this for a moment, "But your family never spoke for him. He's on death row."

"But we haven't killed him yet. Do the math, Kreg. Everyone knows that he was given my grandmother at least one night every visit to the Capitol since she was twenty-eight. When my district had a riot during one of the victory tours, he was the one to investigate and punish my district. He ordered my great-grandfather to be executed since he claimed responsibility in place of his daughter."

Nana never told grandmother about this. Grandmother just assumed that Nana's father had died from starvation like the rest of the elderly population. As the mayor, Nana had been so busy preparing for the tour that her father stepped in to help with the day to day things and the Capitol Officials knew. It was because of this he had a prayer to claim responsibility. Otherwise standard procedure would've been to execute Nana instead and possibly my mother and her siblings. How her children escaped the arena I will never know, but I think I can credit Rook.

"I'm not going into what else he did," I say. "My family has all the political sway it needs to have him killed shortly after Snow, and yet he's still alive, slightly comfortable somewhere in the Mansion. Why?"

It doesn't take him long to come up with the right conclusion, "You're using him."

"He knew that there would be those from the Capitol bent on bringing back the old government. Since they don't know his allegiances were never with Snow, they might just come to his rescue. And if that happens, well, we have a high-ranking spy on the inside. Pathra said he'd enjoy being a pawn this round."

That distrustful look remains in his eyes and grows darker, "So am I a piece in this game too?"

"I seem to remember telling you to go back to the Manor," I say.

"All right, fine," Kreg grumbles. "So what was the meeting all about?"

"Discussing the assassination attempt. We call the Capitolist group the Jabberjays, and they're doing a very good job of keeping the focus on Thirteen. While there are some assassins from there, they aren't the group I'm worried about. They're not the one that will destroy my family and the families of the other district leaders if they win."

"Including mine," Kreg says. He shifts from one leg to the other. "Do you think Aurelius is part of the conspiracies?"

"No," I say deadpan. "I'm certain his affection for the President is legitimate. Whoever it was that attacked Paylor today may not have succeeded in killing her, but they were able to get Aurelius out of the way by having him arrested."

"Then I want in," he says. "He's my friend."

Gaius chooses this moment to come back signaling the all clear. I sign to him what Kreg just told me.

_And if you're wrong?_ He signs.

_ Unless his mother is in on the plot then he's got as much at stake as I do, _I sign back.

Gaius looks straight at Kreg and starts signing and I translate. "The Jabberjays are not a group to be taken lightly. They are made up of everyone that managed to wiggle out of execution from the old government and many of their adult children. You _cannot_ let yourself be captured."

"What do you mean?" Kreg asks.

There's only one way to explain. Reaching into my hair I pull out a single purple pill. "This was given to every soldier that fought in the Capitol. We were all supposed to take it so they couldn't take us alive. I couldn't get to mine then, but I won't let the Jabberjays hold me for long."

His eyes go as wide as saucers.

"Do you understand?"

Kreg looks around thinking hard.

"You can still walk away," I say and I'm hoping he does.

"You're not," he says. "I still want in."

I nod slowly. "Aurelia doesn't trust you yet so you'll have to stay our here with Gaius and she outranks me."

"Fine," grumbles Kreg.

_Get going,_ signs Gaius pointing to Pathra's bedchambers.

* * *

There seems to be some sort of finality when I close the doors to Pathra's bedroom behind me. More flashes of memory attack as I look around. Aurelia was right, I wouldn't like this.

What we came here for rests in a room hidden behind a closet. Pressing my hand against a panel the machine scans my fingerprints before the door slides open. Several widows are open on the computer screen. I've forgotten how fast she can work.

_What kept you,_ Aurelia asks.

"I waited for Gaius to come back so he could watch Kreg. He's in," I say while looking at her progress. Right now there's a video up and we watch as President Paylor and Dr. Aurelius have some kind of argument in the library that eventually turns affectionate. Aurelia snorts when I look away. But it's not out of propriety that I turned away. I am moving on, but I can't help but miss Raiden.

My attention goes back to the screen when Aurelia snaps her fingers.

_Isn't that Kreg's mother? _Aurelia writes out.

Looking harder at the screen I realize she's right. Lilyah Grisson walks into the library keeping her eyes on the doctor despite knowing she should be facing Paylor directly. "Good thing Kreg isn't in here. Look at her… she's so convinced that she's right that she won't hear alternatives."

The words _tunnel vision _appear on the screen.

Despite knowing what to expect in this video I jump when the gun goes off hitting the doctor in the shoulder. We replay the part right before he got shot over and over. Lilyah reacted when Aurelius reached into his jacket. For what? His knives? That… makes no sense.

"Are there any arrest records for our friends?"

Aurelia pulls them up. I breathe a little easier that they were all taken alive and not killed. They were taken to prison and wait questioning in connection with the assassination attempt.

Taking a seat I activate the split screen allowing us to work on two different things. Aurelia continues to figure out how the cameras were disabled and I go to find everything on the attack.

"We've got a problem." Aurelia stops what she's doing and looks over to my screen. There's an alert sent out to all the soldiers to be on the lookout for Aurelia Panthra. Digging a little deeper (meaning doing a whole bunch of things I know I shouldn't) I find that an informant has come forward swearing that the Avox girl around Vixen Welkin is none other than Marcus Panthra's granddaughter.

"How do you want to play this?"


	26. Chapter 26

There's no way to sneak back into the Training Center. Everyone, the Gamemakers, chaperones, stylists, prep team, victors, tributes and any others that ever set foot in this building all came in and out from one door. And that one door is heavily guarded. That means I need an alibi to where I've been all this time.

Gaius drops Kreg and me off at the Control Room. That's much easier to break into... and make it look like I've been there for some time. Besides, there are still some things I want to look through.

I'm not sure how much further the Jabberjays are, but it's my turn to get ahead of them. Somewhere in the Capitol, Aurelia and Gaius are going into hiding. There was no hesitation on Gaius' side on which one of us he should go with. His loyalties were with Aurelia long before I was even part of the game. Not only that, but it would only be a matter of time before he would be held for questioning. And he'd be much more use on the outside than in prison.

Here's to hoping that the Jabberjays don't realize I'm unguarded.

"They're coming," says Kreg coming back from the door.

"Stick to the script and don't elaborate."

He rolls his eyes at me, "Got it. You think this is the first time I've done something like this?"

I smile, "I think we should swap stories sometimes. You know, share notes."

"And compare strategies?" he asks.

"Wouldn't hurt. All right enough being snarky they're close."

"Right," says Kreg wiping all humor out of his face. He sits down and puts his feet up on the desk.

On the screens above I sort through every camera system in the Training Center and the secured zone. Honestly I thought it wouldn't take this long for them to discover that the room was occupied and so I activated an alarm to send them straight to us.

The door busts open and we're met with several rifles pointed in our direction. Recognition passes among them and they lower their weapons.

"What are you doing here," the chief guard asks.

"Making out," I say bluntly.

"We were _not_!"

Trying hard not to laugh at Kreg's bright red face I add, "What does it look like? I'm analyzing video. I have an access card to be here."

The chief stares at me, "Shut everything down and come with us."

* * *

_We are dead,_ I think when both of our mothers enter the room.

"Hi Mom," I say trying to hide my fear. When I say I've never seen her this angry before I _mean_ I've have never once in my life seen her like this. Right now she makes a mutt look like a cute little fluffy bunny. Then again, those were made into mutts in some of the arenas.

"Hi Mom? Let's analyze that statement for just a moment shall we? After an assassination attempt, you snuck out of the Training Center while it was on lockdown, went missing for a few hours, let your father and I panic, and then you have the audacity to say 'hi mom'?"

Everyone in the room except Lilyah backs away from my mother. Apparently their shared source of anger makes her immune to my mother's outburst. Lilyah and my mother cast a sidewise glance at the other and then separate us for questioning.

Most would think that being interrogated by our mothers would be getting off easy but they've never met our mothers. If I thought the rants she went on were bad then I _clearly_ didn't know what she was capable of. Even Da hasn't dare move from his seat across the table.

Eventually she finishes and demands an explanation. With the conversation being monitored there's no way to tell her flat out that one of the games has changed. As I slide Aurelia's BOLO across the table I watch her quickly adjust to the new rules.

"She ran once she saw this. Gaius left to try and track her, but given that her grandfather is Marcus Pantra I doubt he'll be able to find her," I say.

Mother's temper isn't going anywhere but she knows that something is wrong. "Any idea who we have to thank for publishing that where she could easily find it rather than a surprise arrest?"

"I don't know."

There's a knock at the door before someone enters the room. Ward looks at me and breathes a sigh of relief. "There were some men at the apartment to arrest Aurelia."

"We saw the BOLO," says Da answering for my mother who doesn't want to redirect her ire at him for interrupting. "Vixen came back alone so the girl is on the run."

"There's more," says Ward after Da finishes. "Not that this excuses her behavior, but you'll want to look at this."

Ward pulls out a computer similar to the Holo device used in the war. With a few taps on the screen he slides it over to my parents. I sit wondering what is so interesting as my parents watch whatever was put in front of them.

_"We're here to arrest Aurelia Panthra," a man says._

_ "Aurelia _Panthra,_" says Ward. "Are you sure?"_

_ "Do I look like I'm joking?"_

_ "What do you need from me?"_

_"Why can't I see the entire apartment?" _

_ Ward huffs, "This is a residence now and the occupants want their privacy. Wouldn't you?"_

_ "This is unacceptable. My men are going in blind to arrest a dangerous Capitolist that you've foolishly allowed to get close to Miss Welkin!"_

_ "I get it," growls Ward. "I'll go upstairs and move Vixen out of harm's way and give you Aurelia's position in the apartment."_

_ "Very well."_

"It's coming up," says Ward. More and more I'm annoyed that I can't see what they are seeing.

"Is that-" Mother starts.

"Justinian Burks," Da finishes eyes narrowing. "And he was at our apartment. We're going to have to do a full sweep."

My parents have one of their silent conversations where they somehow seem to read the other's mind. Mother then leaves to make arrangements for us to spend the night in the Mansion. As soon as the door closes Da looks at me, "Do not think you are off the hook."

"Rotor, I think it's a fair bet he's looking for revenge," says Ward. "I would've let them into that apartment without a second thought."

Grabbing the computer I watch the last couple minutes of this show-and-tell. Now that I know he was there, Justinian is easy to pick out. After Ward goes upstairs, Justinian moves from the back of the group sent to arrest Aurelia and looks directly into the camera. That's beyond sloppy for him. He wanted us to see him.

_Justinian what are you doing?_ I think.

A few minutes play out before Ward returns to his desk frantic.

_"Anyone report in who has a current location on Vixen."_

_ Silence._

_ "Did she sneak out again?" someone asks over the intercom. _

_"What is this?" _

_ "In a minute," Ward snaps at the man. _

The men gather together and they're doing a very good job of keeping their faces off camera, but not their tattoos. Jabberjays… all of them are Jabberjays. Too far, they've gotten too far ahead. I'm nowhere close to being in control of the situation.

There's only one thing I can do. Run.

* * *

**A/N: Wasn't my intention to hold onto this until Mother's Day... but hey we got a look at Vixen's mother, Lilac, in this chapter.**


	27. Chapter 27

"You'll be with Leah tonight" translates to "Da and I need to talk without you being able to overhear." Doesn't matter really since who I stay with will still mean sleeping on a couch. Although it's not something to complain about since the couches here are more comfortable than my bed at home ever was.

Despite the late hour, Leah is more than accommodating. When her father and brother came up to receive the medal for Thora she took up a room in the Manor and has retained it since they left. Mother and her chat for a little while to bring her up to date on the situation and why there will be guards posted outside our door.

"Bathroom is over there," says Leah. "While you get ready for bed I'll figure out which pillow I can part with tonight."

I give a half-hearted laugh. One thing about adrenaline rushes is that as soon as you slow down the things you were running from catch up. And right now my memories of the day of the bombing are taking over.

I go through my bedtime routine and after I come back into the main room Leah sits down with me. "So tell me what your mother left out."

She doesn't know this but she's giving me a distraction. There's no easy way to tell her this so I give her a copy of the security feed to look at. I know she's gotten to the part I want her to see when she gasps.

"Other than the letter I gave you, have you had any contact with him since you got here," I ask point blank.

Her cheeks pale ever so slightly. So, she's contacted him at least once. "When?"

"I didn't say I spoke with him," says Leah.

"You didn't have to," I point out. "Look, I'm not the rest of my family. I haven't said a thing about you two. But the thing is right now, my parents think Justinian came to the Training Center to get revenge for his family so they will have soldiers shoot first and ask questions later."

That causes her to visibly pale, "You know he would never hurt you. He told me that things would look like they were bad, but what he was doing was to prove to the world that he's on our side. He probably let his face be seen hoping that someone from home recognized him and stop them."  
"Someone did spot him, but only after they watched the tape on a hunch. Here's how the situation stands. He is in with a group of Capitolists bent on taking back the country. That same group came to the Training Center earlier tonight pretending to be soldiers there to arrest my friend but wanted me in the apartment also."

"Who Gaius?" Leah asks. "For what?"

"Aurelia and their excuse was because she is Marcus Panthra's granddaughter."

"Panthra?" She assesses me for a moment. "You knew. You knew that your avox friend was Aurelia Panthra?"

"Yes," I answer without hesitation. "And it was from the beginning. Before you ask it was following the rule keep your friends close but your enemies closer. My family knew along with a few others and that way no one acted out of the ordinary around her. So long as she thought her identity was a secret I could figure out what she was up to.

"Gaius was the one to tip me off on her identity and has since been my protector and Atlas a second by becoming her boyfriend. And now instead of knowing where she is most of the time, she's out there somewhere that she can cause all kinds of problems."

Leah is having a similar reaction to Ward when I gave him that explanation. Hurt that I didn't trust him, anger that I should've told him, and furry that the district should've known who they had in their hands.

_Better to look responsible then incompetent. _Da said to me quietly after Ward left. The story will stick since we told President Paylor everything a long time ago. We'll lose some friends, but it's nothing our family hasn't dealt with in the past. I'm certainly used to going through the process.

* * *

Something in my mother's face sets off alarm bells when she comes into the room the next morning. She hates games and jumps right to the point. "Leah, I want a straight answer from you. Are you Justinian Burkes together?"

Leah's head snaps to me accusingly. I make my expressions obvious to tell her I didn't breathe a word. And then it hits me. "You bugged the apartment?"

Mother turns to me disappointment etched in her features, "You haven't been honest enough with me, young lady. It was to hear if you told something different about last night to Leah. But the thing is I know now."

"Please don't tell my father," Leah begs. "He wouldn't understand."

"I'm not sure that _I_ understand," mother says. "Snow gave your _sister_ to his father as a thank-you!"

_That's why Thora exploded at her when she found out,_ I think. I knew that Thora was sold for a night just like the other Victors, but I never knew that Official Burks was one of them. So numb from this new information that I just stand there and watch as my mother interrogates Leah about Justinian.

_ Leah just shut up,_ I think as Leah reveals almost everything.

The phone rings and I slip away. But that doesn't stop me from hearing my mother say, "Leah, don't you get it? He could've hurt my baby last night!"

"Time out," I shout. When they're both quiet I say in a normal tone, "That was Da. Lilyah Grisson wants to have a meeting about the assassination attempt after breakfast."

"Probably wants to show the rest of us the evidence against Dr. Aurelius," Mother replies.

I shake my head, "I don't think he's part of any of the assassination attempts."

Mother sighs, "I'll listen to your theories back in my room." Turning to Leah, who is on the brink of tears, she adds, "I'm sure Leah would like her privacy again."

With that she turns on her heal and walks out the room. A few tears fall down Leah's face. All these years of keeping this secret and now it's over. When I hear the door shut I go looking for that bug to find it sitting casually behind a photo of Thora.

"You're such a coward, Vixen Welkin. You'll stand up for a man from Thirteen that you hardly know and not breathe a word about someone you've known all your life!"

"Leah, I-"

"Just get out."

* * *

It takes me some time alone in my parents' room to realize something. Leah already knew that Aurelia's last name was Pathra.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Had half of this chapter written since February. Man it's taken me forever to get to this point.**

Dinner is a bit colder than normal which is ironic since it's soup. I suppose I'm playing the wounded animal a bit much, but I fell my mother crossed the line by bugging Leah's room. Life lesson: be careful who you trust, but you can always trust your family. That rule was broken.

I keep my eyes down towards my food but that doesn't prevent me from seeing the sidewise glance between my parents. Already I know what they're going to say to me, but that doesn't make it any less painful.

"Vixen," Da says gently like he's trying to negotiate with me rather than tell me what will happen whether I like it or not. "Your mother and I have been talking and we think it would be best for you to go home for awhile."

He waits to see if I react. When I don't give him the satisfaction he adds, "Uncle Ron and Aunt Jossie are going to District Nine and then Six next month and I'm sure they'd love the company."

Translation they've already talked and I'm expected on said trip.

Pushing away from the table I say something that I've never said in my life, "I'm not hungry."

* * *

Breathing heavily I look around the training area before collapsing to the ground. Gaius would've told me to call it quits awhile ago but he's not here. None of my friends are. Friends… they really are my friends aren't they. Ironic how they're all pure-blood Capitolists.

Resting on my back I stop focusing on everything and let my mind become a blur. How long I just lay there, I don't know, but as soon as I hear a pair of shoes walking into the room I become alert again.

"Hey Vixen," says Kreg.

Slowly I roll over and sit up. "What's up?"

Kreg nimbly joins me on the platform and sits down. "So what's your punishment?"

"Temporary banishment from the Capitol. You?"

Kreg looks off to the side, "None. Mother's a bit preoccupied lately with the assassination attempt. She's convinced Dr. Aurelius is involved. Vixen, she wants to have him executed. She's going with your uncle and Plutarch tomorrow to the President to have her sign the death warrant. Right now she's upstairs trying to talk your parents into joining them."

"Paylor will never sign," I say. But since when would that stop someone from killing him? Getting Aurelius away from Paylor was difficult and whoever is responsible would want to keep it that way.

I laugh to myself how oddly convenient a solution to multiple problems forms in my brain. And it's so crazy it just might work.

"What?"

Smiling I ask, "You up for some mischief?"

* * *

My target is floating down the halls with her usual bounciness. "Morning Effie."

"Good morning, Miss Welkin. How are you today?" she asks.

_So far so good._

"Oh please call me Vixen," I say. "To answer your question I'm doing lovely and you?"

Effie seems to perk up some. "A little better, thank you. Is there something I can help you with?"

I try to look just a little embarrassed. "Is that an offer of help?"

"Of course dear, you've always been nice to me."

"Well I don't want to inconvenience you too much, but I'm going home for a little bit."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. No problems I hope?" Effie asks.

I smile, "No this one is to visit with family and then some district business. Should be back in a month or two."

"Go on dear."

"Well, one of my friends usually sets things up but she had to leave on an emergency errand and I'm absolutely horrible at itineraries."

A little light seems to turn on. "Oh say no more. You know not too long ago young Kreg, Advisor Lilyah's son that I'm sure you know, asked me if I'd help him plan a trip to District 2."

"Did he?" I ask a little annoyed but hide it. Just because I need his help to pull this off doesn't give him a full pass to my dealings.

"Yes, and it will be a pleasure to put one together for you as well."

Looking relieved and surprised I smile, "Thank you. Tell you the truth I only expected advice."

"Nonsense. I'll have it ready for you in no time."

Right on cue, Hertz shows up. He thinks he's saving me from a conversation with Effie when in fact he's going to help me to move it along. I'd would've used Kreg, but he needs to keep his involvement to a minimum.

"There you are," he says. "Come on we're going to be late."

I look at him confused, "I thought lunch was at one."

He shakes his head, "No, noon."

I look utterly dejected. "I was going to deliver something to Dr. Aurelius."

"Dr. Aurelius?" he asks confused. "Vixen, there's an execution order out for him."

I shoot him a glance when Effie gasps. Turning to her I explain, "It's just a rumor. I know for a fact no paper has been signed."

"Sorry," he says contrite.

Effie's eyes harden, "I'm off to see if I can arrange a visit with him myself. I can deliver it for you if permitted. What is it?"

Turning to Hertz I tell him I'll catch up with him in a minute. He excuses himself and goes a little ways down the hallway.

"It's the journal my grandmother wrote. There's a bit on Tracker Venom and I was thinking it might help Peeta recover."

Her eyes grow a little tearful, but she doesn't let any tears fall. "I'm sure it will be of immense help."

I pull out another sheet of paper making sure that we were standing in a camera blind spot. "I understand the prison is a labyrinth so you should probably take this."

It's not a fully detailed map, but enough for someone to figure it out. The only reason I'm bringing Effie into this is for a head start. If I get her into trouble I'm going to confess rather quickly to my actions but from the safety of District 13. Those that are loyal to Paylor should remain out of jail.

"Is it unladylike to run?" I ask sheepishly.

"Not if it means you won't be late," Effie grins.

"You're the best Effie. Thanks again."

I link arms with Hertz further down the hall, "Your timing was amazing."

"You don't like Effie?" he asks with sarcasm dripping everywhere.

"Oh I like her. But she'll talk your ears off if you let her."

* * *

_Take the bait_. That's all I'm hoping for as I finish packing for my trip. Technically I won't need much since I'll be back wearing gray uniforms. Joy…

My parents' hugs feel alien. They love me, I know that, but I can't let my anger go. This will be the last hug I get from them for who knows how long and yet I don't hold on for more than a few seconds.

"Just don't let anything happen to Gaius and Aurelia while I'm gone," I say.

Pain hits my mother's eyes as she nods. Without another word I get into the car and strap in. As the car drives away I look back and see my Da mouth something. I've been around a pair of Avoxes long enough to learn to lip read. He said, "She can come back when it's safe."

Ward looks at me and sighs, "You're not my kid, but I am going to say something. It wasn't easy for them to send you home. But given everything that's going on it's for the best."

_You're such a coward, Vixen Welkin._

"If Justinian wanted to hurt me he would've already done it," I say out loud without thinking.

"You don't know that."

"Whatever."

Ward clamps up after that and we don't say a word to the other until we get to the landing field. Normally trips home would be done by train but it was decided that I'd go by hovercraft instead. The steward comes and gets my two bags and takes them aboard.

"Take care, Vixen," says Ward in an attempt to part on better terms.

"You too," I reply.

Everything seems as it should be, which isn't what I want. Maybe he's already aboard? If not the good doctor will have to board Kreg's hovercraft in an hour. I guess it wasn't such a bad idea for Kreg to plan a trip also. But that would only solve one problem and create a bunch more.

I step on the flying piece of metal and get settled. The steward, Ryan, shows me where I can sleep if I want to. It'll be a short ride, but given the late hour I might take Ryan up on the offer. Dismissing him for the night I decide I'm going to take that nap.

* * *

A nightmare takes over a pleasant dream and I wake up with a start. Feeling trapped, I throw on a bathrobe and wander into the common area. Heart still racing I look at the clock. We would've been in District Five by now unless…

"My advice is to not make trouble for me."

The memories of the nightmare causes me to jump but I calm down immediately and actually feel a bit agitated when I see who it is. "Good evening Dr. Aurelius. Take it this isn't a social call."

His eyebrows rise wondering if I'm trying to make a joke.

"Fine," I huff. "I'm going back to bed. Wake me when we're in Thirteen." Pausing at the door I turn back to him, "Oh and would you mind letting the crew go? You really only need me."

_Come on… don't prove me wrong, _I think

"I was planning on it," he says frankly.

"Goodnight then."


	29. Part 3: Gamemaker

_Oh I hope he knows how to land this thing,_ I think. The occasional lurching of the hovercraft as it descends is a constant reminder that he let the crew go back just outside of Twelve. What was I thinking telling him to let the crew go? When I let him take me hostage I had some kind of expectation we'd make it there alive!

In the forty-five minutes it took to get here from Twelve the crew should be seeing the fence of the district. Dr. Aurelius was nicer than most captors would be and let the crew have food and water along with the correct direction for their hike. On top of all of that he let me give one of the crew a letter for my parents without even reading it. It was coded… but still.

The sounds echoing through the craft tell me we have landed and I let go of the breath I've been holding. A minute later there's a tap on my door before it slides open. Had this not been a situation of my design I might've taken pleasure in the disheveled appearance of the good doctor. I at least got some sleep last night.

* * *

As we get off the craft he is careful to make sure I stay a good pace ahead of him so he can make sure I'm following orders. When I first step on the grass I resist the urge to collapse to the ground and cry 'Land'. Good thing since the guards are now coming towards us and I don't think they'd appreciate my theatrics.

I stop mid-step when I see someone in the doorway. _He actually came outside to meet us?_ I think.

In front of us is Leader Steev, Coin's successor. The two men exchange salutes before Steev says, "Welcome home, Marus."

"It is good to be home, brother."

_ Wait… what? How did I miss that?_ I think looking from one to the other. I already know they're from the same district but the same family? Something clicks in my head, _Oh right they all call each other brother or sister around here._

Steev motions to me, "You must tell us of your adventure and of the company you keep."

Dr. Aurelius keeps his voice soft, like most people do here. "We have travelled all night. Might we have a dispensation from the kitchen?"

_He didn't know about the snack room? I raided that thing twice last night._

We all step in the elevator and the doors close removing the last bit of sunlight I think I'll see in awhile. Memories and mannerisms come flooding back to me as soon as the doors open again. Everything is structured halls, quiet voices, and the hideous gray uniforms.

People give respectable acknowledgement to Steev as we pass but quickly go back to their job. From what I can tell, little has changed here in the months following the rebellion. Out of all of Panem, Thirteen remains the most unchanged after the war.

We're all brought into Command and I'm escorted to a chair. Lijah Steev studies me for a moment while a few people place food and drink in front of us. I know it's a challenge to look him directly in the eye but I also know it'd be a mistake to be the first to look away and so I hold his stare.

_So, what are you going to do with me now that I'm here? _His neutral expression cracks just enough for me to see he's pleased.

I've been through the scenarios in my head. Being let go or being killed are both out unless circumstances change. That leaves either a holding cell or close supervision. I'm hoping for the latter otherwise I'm going to be very bored… either that or break. Break isn't the right word. No, if I don't keep ahead of my nightmares I'll shatter.

A beeping to the left catches his attention and focuses on the computer in front of him. My eyes go down to the small meal placed in front of me. It's not anywhere near close to my usual fair back at the Capitol, but then nothing in my life was like that before the war.

Once Aurelius finishes he explains to Steev about his adventures. "It was as easy as the games we played as children."

_So, a bit of a rebel. Steev also._

"I waited for the guards to check on me, disabled them using the weapon slipped into my cell with Effie Trinkett's visit, followed the map out of the facility…

_Which I provided._

"…boarded Vixen Welkin's hovercraft…"

_Which conveniently was leaving just in time for a quick escape._

"…and took control of it."

_ Men, _I think. He's not even the slightest bit suspicious that he had help. All right, maybe there was a hint in there that he acknowledges Effie helping him out.

"So you are back and all is as it should be," says Steev. His expression breaks completely and he is extremely pleased with the situation. That and probably impressed with the break out.

_Hello… you have a hostage sitting here. How is that 'as it should be'?_

Aurelius shakes his head, "No, brother. Since District 13 has not disarmed and I am a fugitive, I fear Panem's President will send troops. We are weak in number here and vulnerable."

_Seriously? That's what you get out of this situation?_

Sighing I speak up, "Weak in number, but not in strategy. Once my father knows I am here, he will work to keep the President from using force."

There is a look of bewilderment on the good doctor's face. He has no idea what he's brought into his home district… or that I want to be here. This might prove to be entertaining later.

Steev nods his head, not in agreement but understanding. "We can discuss more of this later. Right now I think you could use some sleep."

_And a doctor. That shoulder _has_ to be hurting him._

"Thank you," says Aurelius. "If you wouldn't mind I'd like to see young Welkin to her quarters."

"That will give us time to figure out the best course of action for this unexpected turn of events," says Steev. He turns to one of his advisors, "For now Miss Welkin is to be treated as a high security guest. If she proves to be uncooperative then more suitable accommodations will be made for her."

"I'll arrange the guard schedule, sir." A few taps on the computer and he announces a room number for me a few more stories down and far from the hard core secured areas of the district.

Aurelius salutes one more time before ushering me out of the room. A pair of guards, Steev's own, come with us one in the front and the other following. Once we're on my floor the doctor quietly asks, "Why would you agree to be a pawn?"

I want to scream, _Because I am so messed up right now and I can't afford to be! _

Instead I shrug, "I thought it might be time for me to work on my issues. You might be a fugitive, but you are also the best head doctor in all of Panem. I thought we could make a trade."

The doctor considers this for a moment, "I use you as a shield for my District and you get therapy?"

"Well that… and I get to see what you do with my Grandmother's journal. I'm pretty sure you can't resist trying to cook up a cure for Peeta."

I get a real smile out of him, "Am I that transparent?"

'Open book' is what I want to say, but I hesitate. "Not in all things, Doctor. Not yet."


	30. Chapter 30

_"Miss Welkin, we need to come in,"_ I hear over the intercom.

I know exactly how to work this thing and press the button. "Clear."

Within a few seconds I hear the door being unlocked and the same two guards that have been posted outside my room since I got here enter. Both acknowledge me by dipping their heads. "You're wanted in the Control Room."

My guards say little, but one of them keeps glancing at me even though he knows I'm standing right beside him. Just maybe there's a touch of shame in his looks there. But then he's a male and there could be other reason for stolen looks. I get enough of that up in the Captiol... anywhere really. My personality scares most of them away. All except Raiden.  
_Not here. Not now._ _He's gone and there's nothing you can do about that._

A quick assessment of the room and I see Leader Steev has added a few advisors to this meeting and exempted Dr. Aurelius. Either he is still resting, in the hospital (which I wouldn't be surprised), or Steev doesn't want him interfering.

For a minute or two I'm ignored so I sit there quietly. Finally Steev turns and looks at me and smiles with exasperation. "Six of my men dead trying to bring you here from District Three and my old friend manages the job by chance."

My lip curls into a smile looking at the advisors, "Somebody didn't do their homework."

Letting my words sink in for a moment I continue, "I'm afraid you're getting your information from a false report. If you want the real story it was five members, three dead. And if those really _were_ your men, I'd say you should retrain the survivors since I was able to get away from them using moves taught to me my first week here."

Steev stares at me for a moment the corners of his lips twitching upwards into a smile. "I see why President Coin didn't care for you much…"

"The feeling was mutual," I interrupt while rolling my eyes.

That surprised him. No one ever interrupts a leader here.

Steev's mouth becomes a thin line. "Despite your independence I do remember you being a model soldier during your stay with one exception."

No one would've followed their schedule that day. It was the day I learned that my uncle, two friends, and my boyfriend were all killed trying to take either the wind farms or the dam. One more friend would follow a few days later from her injuries.

"That being said I've decided that you'll have your own quarters. You'll be permitted to participate in the activities with the rest of the district. Since your family is already familiar with Commander Lucas, I have assigned him to be in charge of your guard schedule effective tomorrow morning. Any questions?"

"Sir, I'm your hostage. Since when does a hostage get to question how they are to be treated?"

Steev looks annoyed, "A hostage that will be treated fairly close to the same way that she was last time she stayed here. Miss Welkin, you pointed out yourself that by having you here President Paylor will hesitate using force against us."

"I was making sure Dr. Aurelius was keeping up on why I let him take me."

"Let you?" says one of the advisors.

"Yes," I say with a flat stare. "Go on the hovercraft and you'll find a gun under one of the pillows on my bed. You've got my scores on marksmanship so you tell me how easy it'd be to take him out."

_Pause for a moment and let them think about that. _

"As a granddaughter of a mayor I have respect for your position in this district and as such have no wish to play around with you. So here's the deal. I know that Thirteen has been getting a lot of blame for things that it has no involvement with. You are also serving as a distraction to a different problem that just got the upper hand a few days ago. But I also know there is a faction within Thirteen who has attempted to assassinate the President. So you're not totally blameless.

"That being said, I believe that the majority of Thirteen is innocent of just about every accusation thrown at them and therefore shouldn't be caught up in the same punishment as the ones responsible. So when Marus Aurelius, the most recently accused conspirator against President Paylor's life, shows up on my ship I had a few choices. Believe the accusations, shoot him on the spot, and put Thirteen in an even worse position. Or at the very least recapture him and take him back to the Capitol. But I chose the one where you or we can figure out a peaceful resolution to the problems facing your district.

"Sir, my decision has bought you time. The Capitol isn't going to apply pressure because they are too afraid of what you might do to me. You've got Katniss' Prep Team close to the President and they can testify that torture isn't beneath Thirteen's standards. So believe me when I say I know what my position in all of this is and why I won't be released any time soon."

Steev stares at me but controls his amazement, "It would seem that I've underestimated you." He taps on the table absently a couple times and then says, "I stand by my original arrangement for you. Despite the reason for your stay, I hope that you will come to like it here."

* * *

Gray. I'm really starting to hate that color again. After a few more ground rules were established I was taken back to my room where a set of Thirteen's uniform waited for me. The moment I set my eyes on it I know what's expected of me.

"Are you going to shut the door or do I have to do this in front of you?" I ask my guards.

One of them immediately flushes red while the other coughs but soon recovers and closes the door. So this is what happens when I don't get that much sleep and have available targets that I don't have to be nice to… I get ornery.

With a deep sigh of resignation I change my outfit. My hair I put into a simple ponytail. It's still poufy but I can't help that unless I cut it off and that's not going to happen. Placing my arm underneath a machine I get the rest of today's schedule and sigh. At least I don't have to spend the rest of today in my room.


	31. Chapter 31

"_Vixen? _What are you doing here?"

"Hey Braden," I say smiling when I see who it is. Next to him is a young woman that I assume is his girlfriend, Maddie. "You going to introduce me?"

"Oh right. Vixen this is Maddie. Maddie this is Vixen."

She extends her hand to me and we shake. The look in her eye is assessing and I suppress a snort of laughter. Already she sees me as a rival when I have no intention of stealing Braden from her. When he told me that he decided to make Thirteen his new home I knew that she was a deciding factor. As I understand it he intends to propose soon. Leader Steev will be thrilled.

Braden dips his head in, "So…"

Smiling I shake my head, "So I'm staying in Thirteen for the foreseeable future."

His expression changes sharply to suspicion, "What's going on?"

"A lot actually. But to narrow it down a bit, last night I was on my way home when my hovercraft ended up making an unplanned detour. Leader Steev and I have talked things over and I'll be here under close supervision."

Braden and Maddie eye the two men standing nearby. They aren't the close shadows that Peeta had when he was permitted around people again, but it feels like they're closer than they need to be.

My friend, I think I can call him that, stares at me for a moment before saying, "Come sit with us."

We grab our trays and I sit across from the happy couple. The others from Five, those that chose to stay here rather than go home, sit on either side of us. The conversation centers on my presence and I steer clear of the circumstances of being here. That's a conversation for another time.

* * *

Two chairs face each other. I sit in one while Dr. Aurelius sits in the other. He has a notebook in front of him with a pen which I assume is to take notes during our session. My heart is racing as I question myself again and again if this is a good idea. I'm not one to open up to anyone, which is something necessary if I'm to get any better. Embarrassment, fear, and anxiety are at the top of my emotions, but not the only ones. Best to get this over with.

"As I understand it, this doesn't get back to anyone right?" I say timidly.

"Correct," he says firmly. "These conversations stay between you and me. That is unless there is something that poses a danger to the district."

I nod. I've heard this is the arrangement of his other patients, but what he says doesn't always hold up. It's not his fault that people can hack into the security feeds. I wonder if he knows that's what people have done.

Arms wrapped across my stomach and clutching my sides like that will protect me I ask, "So how does this work?"

"Start where you want to start," he says patiently.

Start where I want to start? Anxiety trumps the rest of my emotions as I take one deep breath followed by another. This isn't something I've ever done. Every bit of personal experience is fighting for me to just shut up, say this is a mistake, and leave.

_You're no good to anyone if you have another break down,_ I think. _Besides, these sessions will help you know once and for all whose side he's on._

When the war ended I went home for a long time. On top of my own trauma, there was something I had to figure out. Someone dropped bombs into the City Circle and then detonated them. President Snow and certain members of the Capitol were the obvious choice, but I had evidence that it might be President Coin.

Being careful isn't something I'm known for, but when I returned to the Capitol I remained quiet and reserved. It was something easy to pull off since everyone else was the same after the war. No matter where I went I always had a District 13 tail on me. Head doctors, Dr. Aurelius included, insisted I make appointments to talk about what happened the day I was captured. It reinforced my previous conclusion that Coin was responsible. Her people wouldn't be so concerned about me otherwise.

Only a small roomful of people know this is what I decided, President Paylor among them. They've been together for months, but I don't know if she told him about that meeting or that I was involved.

Best to start with things he already knows… or thinks he knows. With one more deep breath I say, "The last few days of the war."

* * *

Leaving that room is a bit strange. My expectation was that he'd ask questions and I'd answer them sort of like a review board. But he just sat there and let me talk about anything and only asked a few questions. I didn't spill out all of my problems like I thought I would, rather let them out calmly. I'm still testing the waters and it will take time before I'm ready to tell him everything.

* * *

Commander Lucas pulls me from class and takes me into the Control Room. I'm getting more trips in here in one week than I ever got during my four month stay during the rebellion. There are several high ranking people from the district but they aren't the ones that have my attention. Up on the screen is someone I thought was in prison.

"Atlas!"

"There, you've seen for yourself," says Leader Steev. "She's perfectly fine."

Atlas looks me over, _"Darling that has to be the most unflattering outfit I've ever seen on you and yet you still look good. No wonder women hate you."_

I laugh, "I'm glad to hear your humor didn't change in prison."

He looks rather pleased with himself before turning to Steev. _"I believe I asked for a _private _conversation. Ten minutes should be adequate don't you think?"_

"Five minutes," says Steev.

Atlas smiles, _"So we'd be at an agreement at seven and a half then?"_

Steev nods and everyone files out of the room.

Once the door closes Atlas looks me over again this time more critical. _"Got yourself in quite the little predicament haven't we? And don't think for a moment I'm not going to believe you didn't have something to do with this."_

I blink innocently, "I don't know what you're talking about."

_"Just keep your head above the water."_

"So how did you manage this conversation?" I ask trying to change the topic.

Atlas sits back looking rather pleased with himself, _"As soon as I found out after my release I set out to District Three straight away and between Beetee and his young assistant,"_ he lingers on those last two words a bit more than I would like. _"…who are both very concerned about you by the way, they were able to hack into District Thirteen's computers. Then I told Leader Steev that I wanted to speak to you."_

I roll my eyes, "What did you threaten him with?"

_"All sorts of fun stuff that I shall not go into in case I need to use the tactic on you,"_ he says. _"Now, onto another topic. Our surprise visitor the other night is on the radar. Cameras picked him up leaving the Training Center and then following Helen. They're both cleared of any involvement, but…"_

"Phoenix thinks he's a new recruit," I finish with a sigh. "Thanks for the tip."

_"Vixen, I apologize."_

"For what?" I ask blind to anything that he needs to apologize for.

_"For letting you get this far in. That was never the purpose of brining you into the group."_

"It's already done," I say. "And I would've gotten involved in that game one way or the other."

_"Stay alive kid,"_ he says. _"Panem is in an uproar right now and all eyes are on Thirteen."_

The screen goes blank before I can get in a reply. Knowing there isn't many options at this point, I pull a slip of paper from my shoe and dial one of the numbers. With only a little time left to go this conversation will have to be quick.

_"Hello?" _

"Kreg, it's Vixen. We've got a problem. You've got to come to District 13 as soon as you can."


	32. Chapter 32

Wiping a towel across my forehead I look across the training ground where the others are working out. Really they let me do everything I used to do here except go down to Special Defense. Across the way my guards, young and handsome, wait to accompany to wherever my schedule leads me to next.

Like clockwork everyone in the room gets up and leaves together. Looking at my arm I find that my hour of training is up and I have the next half-hour to clean up in the locker rooms. Sas, my roommate during the war, and I go into the locker room leaving my guards to stand awkwardly behind.

"So they have to follow you everywhere?" Sas asks.

"Everywhere except in here and in my room. Those are the strict 'no males allowed zones'."

Sas smiles, "Well I for one wouldn't mind having Yates following me everywhere."

_Knew it,_ I think. "So you _do_ like him."

There's a bit of wistfulness in her expression. "It doesn't matter."

Quickly I change the topic knowing what she means. A few years back there was a sickness that killed some and left many in the district infertile. In an effort of self-preservation, President Coin arranged the district so that those still fertile were always grouped together while everyone else was placed in the same activities.

I learned that my three roommates were allowed to fight in the war because all of them were sterile. For a woman, being fertile meant you were forbidden from the war. Only the higher ranking men, like Commander Boggs, got away with leaving for the Capitol. Judging by the lack of battle scars, my attractive guards are highly probably to be in the 'fertile' category. It would explain why Sas says her interest doesn't matter. It wouldn't be allowed.

Soldier York, a trainer for the younger students, walks up to us. "Get a move on it Welkin. Leader Steev wants you for something."

"Now what," I say under my breath when she leaves. I hurry through my shower and change into another gray uniform. Sas leaves for class and I join my guards as we go over to command.

The scene is familiar, a few leaders and a prisoner. Only this time I'm not the prisoner.

"Ah, Miss Welkin," Leader Steev says with a smile. "Seems someone tried to be your hero and come and rescue you."

I eye Kreg as he sits grumpily in his chair. His pride has been hurt by Steev's patronizing tone. Well, time to take care of that.

"Actually, I asked him to come here," I say.

Steev's eyebrows rise expecting an explanation.

Looking him in the eye I say, "Dr. Aurelius is a wanted fugitive for conspiring to assassinate President Paylor. His arresting officer, Lilyah Grisson, thinks that his actions did that and betrayed her son. I figured Kreg could make his own judgment call on Dr. Aurelius' guilt or innocence. And as a side benefit for you, his mother doesn't get trigger happy behind everyone's back."

There's a few glances exchanged between Steev and his advisers. "What do you have to say about this Grisson?"

Kreg doesn't change his expression. Seriously, this kid's lack of respect for authority is going to get him into trouble one day. "My mother tried to kill my sister and me thinking that was our only way out of starvation. She has convinced the Welkins, Plutarch, and anyone else who knows into making the President believe that Dr. Aurelius is dead. You think she'll think twice about carrying out an assault just because Vixen is here?"

The way he says that sends a chill up my spine. I know this behavior is expected from Lilyah, but to hear her son say it with such animosity makes it more real.

With a heavy sigh, Leader Steev makes the arrangements for his second high security guest.

* * *

"Remind me why I had to pretend to be your rescuer?" Kreg asks as we head down to Dr. Aurelius' office.

"The Jabberjays think you know something about the Turncoats. If they believe you're a captive rather than a visitor here then that should keep your sister safe. Not to mention your reputation will improve with the ladies when we get back.

A few floors down and some twists and turns later we arrive at Dr. Aurelius' office. The look on his face when he spots Kreg is priceless. For a minute the two just stare at each other. Finally Kreg says, "Sorry about your shoulder."

Aurelius gives Kreg a conflicting look. "I appreciate that, Kreg. What are you doing here?"

Kreg indicates me with his chin, "She asked me to come, so I did."

"I see," Dr. Aurelius responds with an even more puzzled expression.

There's a lot for these two to work out. I know what Dr. Aurelius means or at least meant to Kreg. Now is not the time for my interference. Kreg is here to make his own decision and not because of what his mother, who firmly believes his guilt, or I, which I am inclined to believe his innocence, tell him.

More awkward silence. Looking at my arm I ask, "You think they'll have a fit if I'm missing my hour of reflection before dinner?"

"Your what?" Kreg asks.

"See for yourself," I say holding out my arm for him to see. "And just think, you'll have your very own tomorrow."

He gives me such a look of distain that I'm having a hard time not laughing but all I have to do is think of something sad and I can maintain my neutral expression.

"Anyway it's not so bad here," I say. "Leader Steev has seen to it that all of my guards, minus their commander, are all my age and eligible." With a mischievous smile I look at Yates and his partner, Jac. "What? You guys didn't know he was trying to get me interested in one of you so I'd want to stay on permanently and raise a family? Figured that out on day one."

"Uh…"

Jac's attempt at denial confirms my earlier suspicion. I don't mind the situation, but Kreg clearly has issues with it. _Awe, I didn't know you cared so much, _I think.

Considering what the Jabberjays have planned for me, I rather prefer this scenario. At least Leader Steev is giving me an option to choose. So far my impression of him is that he wouldn't force a husband on me. I've got a feeling that Dr. Aurelius would have a problem with that. He looks upset anyway.

All I have to say is that this is going to prove to be an interesting, if not entertaining, imprisonment. I'll need it to be to get through the days ahead.


	33. Chapter 33

Again I leave Dr. Aurelius' office emotionally drained. On cue, Kreg shows up to take the good doctor down to the training grounds for the hour before our scheduled dinner. Having taken a bullet in my leg, I know what the pain feels like. I can understand the stubbornness in wanting to pull your own weight will recovering, but he's taking it to a new level. I guess males will be males no matter what age they are.

My two guards fall in step with me to take me back to my room for my one hour of reflection. Personally I've had enough of that, but it's on the schedule so I'll have to make due. Maybe I can sort through my feelings about this whole therapy thing.

With a signal from Commander Luca, my other guard, Cade, hangs back.

"How you holding up, kid?"

So raw from my session I don't think twice before answering, "I'm not. I know this will help in the long run, but now? Everything is so messed up."

With a heavy sigh he says, "Just take it one day at a time. This will be over soon."

It probably won't be, but I appreciate the sentiment. Commander Luca accidentally became involved with my family during the war. His squad was three blocks away from mine when Peacekeepers took Thora and I. When my squad was no longer able to go after me, Luca's squad pulled the remnants of mine back to camp. Later he broke the news to Uncle Boron about what happened and pretty much stayed close to him and my Da for the rest of the war.

Only because he was from Thirteen was he kept from the meeting where several of the district commanders debated on whether it was Snow or Coin who dropped the bombs on the Capitol children. Uncle Boron felt guilty about it, that much I know, but he didn't want to place his newest ally in a no win situation.

That's another thing to figure out while I'm here. Who else knew about the bombs? I think Dr. Aurelius does. While I am telling him more than I've ever told anyone, my conclusions about the bombs are something I'm keeping to myself. However the rest of what happened is on the table and when I go into detail Aurelius' expression hardens. I'm curious if President Paylor told him or if he figured it out on his own. I'm guessing the later.

* * *

"Triac… thank you," I say with a sad smile. He nods before the screen goes blank.

With a deep sigh I sit back in my chair. That… wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I'm happy for them, I really am, but I just have this empty feeling inside of me. Is that ever going to go away?

Not knowing how long my hostage situation was going to last, I told Falon to go ahead with her wedding plans. She had objected about it at first, but I had my arguments ready for her. Now she gets to be the first of the Welkin grandchildren to get married. Elian, Chance, and their girlfriends won't be too far behind.

Beetee got invited to the wedding and set off to my district with Triac. Between the two of them they provided me with live feed so I could watch the whole thing. Everyone, minus me, was there. Falon wore one of Grandmother's dresses, a light blue gown, from when Camry was the designer while I think Payson wore one of Uncle Ron's suits.

Sometime afterwards I got a brief chat with the newlyweds before they went off and I talked to my family for a bit. Knowing my presence was a bit of a party killer I looked at my arm and said it was time for dinner to excuse myself. Truth was I have another ten minutes, but I've seen what I've wanted to watch.

In the hallway, Kreg joins me along with his guards.

"How badly did you beat him?" I ask

Kreg's smug smile appears and I know my answer… soundly. He knows I never ask if he won. In the doctor's condition Aurelius would be lucky to get a few good hits in.

"How was the wedding?"

I jerk my finger under my eye wiping away a fake tear. In truth I'm a sucker for happy endings. Finnick and Annie's wedding that yanked the tears out of me. But feeling as miserable as I do now tears don't easily come.

"You know it was a wedding and not a funeral right?"

"Smart mouth."

Grabbing our trays we go sit with those from District Five along with a few of their friends. Braden's grandfather, Jace, stands up and lifts his cup, "To Payson and Falon Reeds. May the worst be behind them so that they may enjoy many years together in happiness."

"Cheers!"

It doesn't matter if they know we did this for them. The thing is that we are still following tradition. This feels like home. Even if Steev said I could go home right now, I know I can't. Until the Jabberjays are dealt with I'm only safe in hiding.

* * *

_The rain is pouring as people scramble to get indoors except me. Right in the middle of the town square I sit in the stocks as the rain soaks my clothes. A large cloud appears every time I breath and I quickly begin shaking from the cold. _

_ Over the downpour I hear the sloshing of footsteps. Hope flares within me that my mother is here but when I look up I see another face. Despair replaces my hope as I see Justinian Burks. He just stares at me expressionless for a moment before tromping away. _

* * *

Cold hands touch my forehead and I immediately wake up in a panic.

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down."

Fear sets in when I don't recognize the voice or the room. The term 'nurse' registers as I look at the woman with clear blue eyes and then 'hospital'. Vaguely I remember waking last night in a cold sweat before scrambling to the bathroom. Afterwards I fell asleep on the floor curled up into a ball wondering if another round would come up… but how did I end up here?

_Breathe!_ I can almost see Gaius signing to me. Taking a deep breath I count it out before taking the next one. The nurse is asking something but I slip back into sleep.

* * *

It's a full two days before I'm really lucid to what's around me. I overheard several conversations, but not until now did they make any sense. The hospital has twenty patients who also got sick. So far I'm the only outsider to come down with something and hopefully it'll stay that way.

Boredom sets in quickly and the only thing to do is watch the TV. That is very much preferable than being trapped within my head. Some of it is the happy stuff like improvements to the districts that we never had before the war. Others are the singing competitions. They've changed it up a bit so that people are singing their own songs and not comparing it to Katniss' singing.

As for the rest of the time I watch the news. Plutarch may have control over the airwaves, but I'm good enough to read between the lines. Something is very wrong outside of Thirteen. There's definite unrest within the districts, but where and why?

A weight feels like it's landed on my chest when I see President Paylor. She's so much thinner from what I remember and she looks like she hasn't sleep well in a long time. She looks like I did when I lost Raiden.

* * *

Despite my nightmare last night, I am dismissed from the hospital. Immediately I set out to find Dr. Aurelius. He looks pleased to see me but he looks worn out. Did he get sick as well? If he was then he doesn't mention it. He just moves to the side and invites me in.

"Glad to see you're feeling better," he says.

I nod before sitting down.

"I understand you had a bad nightmare last night. Do you wish to talk about that?"

Not really. But I see an opportunity to open a line of questioning. So instead I talk about another nightmare.

The nightmare I really had was the Jabberjays winning. They've captured my sister, the rest of my family is executed, and Leader Steev refuses to let me try and get to her. I'm forced to watch on a screen as Sariah is left alone and scared. And close by is Justinian.

Am I wrong about him? His family was hanged just like he said. That has to have changed him. But he had the opportunity to kill me… but at the same time the Jabberjays want me alive. He could be luring me in, trying to get me to trust him so that I'd be easier to capture. But he loves Leah and he knows she'd never forgive him for that. But does he really love her?

There is one way to find out and that is to get a straight answer on if I can really read someone and _know_ if they love another person or not. And right in front of me is one of my best examples. Everything that he's done since we've got here adds to the pile of evidence that he loves her.

But I need something more. I need him to declare it himself so I can tell if he's lying or not. That at least I can tell. With a silent apology I begin my interrogation.

Every time I try to breech the subject he tries to steer me away. For awhile I go with it before swinging the conversation back to the topic I want to know about. He's in a bad mood, but I don't care. Too much is riding on his answer not just for me but for President Paylor. I still want to see a happy ending for them. I need to know that two people who didn't know each other their whole lives can fall in love because that's all I'm left with.

"You love her, right? It wasn't just an act?"

He rubs the bridge of his nose, "It's complicated, Vixen."

"No, it's not. You've convinced Steev to disarm sixty percent of the nukes. Most of District 13 is now ready to participate in reparations. I would _think_ that would be the job of the delegate from this District, but it's been you who have pushed for those things. I don't think you would be doing those things if you didn't care about her."

"Those are thing required for District Thirteen's safety."

I'm ready to burst into tears but I don't even betray the slightest hint of tears. The door swings open and Kreg waits patiently in the doorframe. I've got one more shot at this.

"I think you're trying to prove you're worthy of her. I think you are still on her side."

Kreg huffs, "Vix, will you leave him alone? We're going to go train."

I'm ready to snap at him for his poor timing but hold my tongue.

Dr. Aurelius looks at me strangely before excusing himself. Doesn't he realize I'm on his side? Maybe I need to come out and say it.

I wait until he gets to the door and say, "What if I said I could clear you? You wouldn't be a fugitive anymore. You could be together."

He pauses for a moment before continuing down the hall.

_All this time learning more about me than most alive and you still don't know me, _I think.

My guards take me to my room where I'm to spend the remainder of the day resting. I'm able to make it to my bed before the tears I've held back for so long come out in waves.

* * *

**A/N: So this chapter took me forever to write. But hopefully it was worth the wait. For those of you who've read "Building the Dream" by 'Sohypothetically' then you know that I'm almost completely caught up with her story line. She's given me permission to plow ahead (here I was planning to take a break) so more story coming soon. **


	34. Chapter 34

"Hey, Vixen, get over here."

I stop mid-step at Braden's voice and raise my eyebrow at him.

"Please," he adds quickly.

Jace shakes his head at his grandson. "How you got Maddie to agree to marry you I will never know."

Braden ignores him, "There's something wrong in the wiring here but no one can seem to find the ladder for me to take a look. I'll be the ladder, if you're willing to inspect."

"All right."

After a few attempts I'm standing on Braden's shoulders being very careful about balance as I remove the panel. "Yuck. Jace I think you should be up here. This looks like it was done during your generation."

"Respect for your elders, girl," he says in mock offense. "That bad huh?"

Braden shifts his stance causing me to lose my balance.

"Awe that was adorable," teases Braden when I let out an involuntary squeak.

I consider digging my foot into him but think better of it and instead say, "Hold still will you."

"Sorry, but you're…"

"Son, do not complete that sentence if you know what's good for you," warns Jace.

Poking around I say, "If you were going to mention that I weigh more than you expected, then your grandfather's words are wise. Hand me that screwdriver and wire cutters. I'll have this fixed in about ten minutes."

"Uh. I'm not sure if I'll be able to hold you for that long."

"Then get Yates or Jac to help. They're both supposed to be flirting with me anyway."

Braden snorts and I chance a look back to see Jac's cheeks a bit red while Yates just scowls ahead. Sas told me that Yates complained to her brother-in-law about how irritating he finds me for not choosing a husband already. Said brother-in-law then talked to Sas to see if she would try and persuade me into compliance. We had a good laugh over it at practice.

"You kids behave," says Jace. "I'm going to check the Control Room."

I wait for him to get out of earshot before saying, "So, today's the big day."

Immediately I know that's the wrong thing to bring up as I feel my 'ladder' start to shake. Today Leader Steev will recognize the marriage of Braden and Maddie. According to their traditions they'll sign a piece of paper and be assigned a new compartment and that will be that. But we do things differently in Five and Leader Steev is allowing us to toss in some of our traditions. Anything that will make this place feel more like home.

Ha! If this was really like home then I would be spending my time smiling to his face but secretly plotting to overthrow him. It's what both sides of my family did against the Capitol well before my parents came into this world. Somehow I don't think he'd like that.

Yates and Jac come over and steady my legs.

"Thank you, gentlemen. Sheesh, Braden, it's not like you're going up against the Capitol."

"Yea," says Braden breathing deeply.

Assured that I'm not going to crash to the floor I go about fixing the wiring. Every other minute I have to remind Braden to breathe. He loves Maddie but he was worried about her feelings for him when he learned about why my guards were selected. But with a little nosing around I found out that she really does like him.

"So what's on your schedule the rest of the day?" I ask when I'm back down on the ground.

"Surprisingly nothing."

"_Really,_" I say mischievously. "Because I have some ideas for your bachelor's party."

"His what?" Jace asks.

Braden and I exchange glances. Don't these people know anything about fun?

* * *

We're on the firing range in less than twenty minutes. Unlike the war, I don't hesitate to show off my skill with a rifle. And no, I'm still not telling how I got that Peacekeeper to teach me to shoot. As far as I'm concerned that secret is going with me to the grave.

An hour before the wedding, Braden leaves to get ready and receive advice from his grandfather. I wander down to Maddie's room who looks flustered. Is this what it was like for Falon? Probably not. She had her mother, aunts, and friends buzzing around her seeing to her every need. But Maddie has only a couple friends helping her out and they look at a loss as well.

As soon as she sees me she looks desperate. "I want to look nice for him, but I don't feel like I do."

I tap my cheek a couple times. Quickly I go through what I could do given my timeframe. "I can help with that."

We're working down to the last second. Maddie's roommate rushes to my hovercraft and brings back one of my outfits made in District Eight. It's simple, but it has color and it's a dress. At home this sort of thing would be common.

Having used my sister as a test subject her entire life, it is easy to braid Maddie's hair so it forms a crown on her head. Every now and then I have to tell her no peaking until I finish. For only being given an hour, I'd say I did a pretty good job.

Braden's eyes nearly fall out of their sockets when she walks in. After that I wonder if he knows what's going on around him. Leader Steev is surprised to see her wearing something other than the standard uniform and he knows exactly who to blame. Instantly his eyes shift to me and I shrug. This would be the 'better to ask forgiveness than permission' bit I taught Plutarch during Finnick and Annie's wedding.

While we celebrate, one of Steev's aides comes in and whispers something to him. I think nothing of it since this goes on all the time so when I hear my name I'm a bit startled.

"Sir?"

His eyes bore into mine, "Atlas Saddler is on video conference for you and he says it's urgent. I am allowing this on the condition that Commander Luca is in the room with you."

"Done."

* * *

_"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," _says Atlas.

"Just a friend's wedding reception. What's so urgent?" I ask.

_ "Ask him."_

My mouth drops open, "Gaius!"

_How you holding up? _He signs.

"Well enough. You?" I add in sign, _Where's Aurelia?_

_ With Carina among the Jabberjays. They were able to get word to us. Something big is about to happen. We're told to bunker down._


	35. Chapter 35

All I can do is stare wide eyed at the screen. Somehow District 13 got hold of footage of the aftermath of last night's events and is now showing it to the district. Several bodies lay scattered. I clasp my hands over my mouth to muffle the scream when I recognize a pair of bodies... Jeth and his mother.

My stomach lurches and I sprint from the room. I'm… not… going… to…

Panicking I locate the nearest waste basket right before my breakfast comes up. I don't care. I don't care who sees me cry. In my mind I'm screaming, but no sound comes out of my mouth.

Is my family alive? Atlas and Gaius… they knew something was going to happen. They would've protected them… right? Kreg… where is Kreg? What about his little sister? I don't know. I don't know. I don't know.

My fingers dig into my head. It's happening again… my nightmares taking over while I'm still awake. Hunger Games, Capitol assaults on the districts, the battle for the Capitol… all of these things rush me at once.

_I should be freezing but I'm not. The only thing separating my skin from the elements is this thin dress, an overlarge shirt, and a pair of shoes too big for my feet. Everything is tainted. No matter how hard I look, there's not a single bit of snow that isn't dirty. _

_ Even out here I can smell the blood and burnt flesh. Cries come from inside of the dead and dying. I don't care if they're Captiolists, they were just babies!_

_ "Vixen!"_

_ Da? _

_ It can't be… it can't be him. But that was my name. Someone called my name. There's someone running at me. My feet start moving before my mind catches up. Strong arms wrap around me and I rest my head against his chest. _

_ "Oh my baby," he cries as he presses his lips against my forehead._

_ Tears of relief crash down my face. He's here. I don't have to be strong anymore. _

"Vixen. Come on snap out of it kid."

The face is familiar, but not the one I wanted or expected to see. "Luca."

He's on his knees beside me. The pressure from his hand lifts from my shoulder as he sighs with relief. For awhile we just sit there until he's certain my stomach has settled. Then he helps me to my feet and takes me to a sink so I can wash out my mouth.

"Thank you," I say when I'm finished.

"You need some air."

It's a statement, not a question. I follow obediently as he takes me to the elevator. Instantly I have to squeeze my eyes shut against the sun. It's not often I've come to the surface. The warmth of the sun soaks into my skin. The wind brings in the scent of trees, not blood.

There's no schedule up here so I just walk in no particular direction. Occasionally I abruptly stop and change directions. Sometimes it's so my mind won't return to a certain memory other times it's just because I can. Eventually I lay down directly in the sunlight. Is it always going to be this hard?

"Sorry about this, Vixen. But we've got to go back down," says Luca. "You've got a call."

* * *

_"You're parents are fine," _says Atlas. _"Your uncle went home about a week ago, but he's coming back with his father."_

"My family?" Kreg asks.

_"Safe. Your mother, sister, and President Paylor were having dinner with Vixen's parents at the time of the attack. Probably discussing how to get you released, but after last night I think they're just fine leaving you both there."_

Dr. Aurelius visibly relaxes when he hears Paylor is safe. I've backed off asking him if he loves her for the last week, but I might have to revisit that line of questioning later.

"Other than Jeth and his mother, who else is dead that I'd know?" I ask.

Atlas does a double take wondering how I have that information. _"They're the only two I've been able to confirm. They're from President Paylor's district so they're getting the most attention."_

To everyone else in the room Atlas is fidgeting with his fingers, but I know he's signing to me, _Be mindful of your reaction. Shudder or something._

"What else," I ask knowing that Atlas is warning me about what he'll say next.

Atlas hesitates for a few seconds before saying, _"The slaughter last night… it wasn't the only thing that happened."_

Before he says it, I know what he's going to say.

_"Tais and Jeth were killed trying to stop a break out. The Jabberjays have Messalina Galba… and Marcus Panthra."_

I start to shake. It was something that they were planning, I know that, but I thought that was something that wouldn't take place until they were almost ready to take over. Maybe they changed their timeline because I'm no longer an option at the moment. What if they've decided to forget about me and instead…

"What about Chance and Sariah?"

_"Got them covered. Gaius is with your sister, Falon, and Gwen. Not sure what the plan is, but moving them away from District Four is probably part of it."_

"They can come here," says Leader Steev. "It's safer than anywhere else."

_Atlas taps on the desk considering this. "I'll discuss it with their parents. But I would appreciate if you kept Vixen there despite the deal you're working out with President Paylor. Any help you can lend me on what happened last night would also be appreciated. Quite frankly I don't really care a mutt's backside if it's you or Paylor in charge, but things will go bad for all of us if Panthra and his minions take over while we all debate that point."_

"Understood," says Steev.

_Huh, _I think. Apparently these two have been having conversations without me being around. Or is this in reference to conversations during the war? But he just lied. He does care who's in charge. Paylor is the representation of the government that the districts formed not the one that others want to force upon us.

_"Got to go. Plutarch is a little worried at the moment. Can't imagine why. _

I suppress a smile. Marcus Panthra may not be a threat to us, but that is a fact not known to many. Among the Turncoats, I think only Aurelia, Gaius, and maybe Atlas know about him. To everyone else, he's someone to be terrified of. I was… I still am. Not all of his reputation was false… in fact most of it was true.

_"I'll be in touch."_

Screen blank and Atlas is gone. The room is silent for about a second before what I believe will be a lengthy discussion breaks out. About two arguments in Leader Steev holds his hand up and silences them.

"Miss Welkin and Mr. Grisson if you would excuse us. You may disregard your schedules until dinner."

* * *

Kreg and I talk for awhile. The one question on both of our minds is can we still trust Galba and Panthra? I don't tell him, but I'm a little worried. Something feels wrong in what Atlas said.

We stay together until Dr. Aurelius comes for his sparring session, or as we refer to it his butt whooping session. That shoulder isn't going to heel if he keeps straining it like this. While I watch, Yates tells me I'm wanted back in Command.

This time the room is empty except for Leader Steev, Commander Luca, and Jace. The first two I understand… but Jace?

"Have a seat, Miss Welkin," says Steev. After I've done as I'm told he faces me. "Jace here has reminded me that it would be foolish not to have your assistance in analyzing the video from last night.

"So I'm going to cut straight to the chase. You have until dinner to go over everything with Sums and Jace down in Special Defense. Commander Luca, you will escort and observe their actions and report back to me."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Now this feels more like my normal schedule. During the war I spent hours down here "assisting" Beetee and his team. I'm sure I did a little of that, but I mostly learned how to hack computers and edit footage.

Sums, who returned from District Three at Leader Steev's request, welcomes me briefly before pointing to the chairs for our use.

"This was your job," says Jace sitting in the chair behind the other two.

I sit in the other one and Sums and I get to work. We were usually paired together and it's amazing how easily both of us slip into our old habits. More than once I've wondered if he and I are related. It's possible. Great-Grandpa said he had a few siblings before leaving his district. I guess we'd be third cousins or something.

Years of watching the Hunger Games is the only thing that prepares me for what comes next. I do what I did then, remove myself from the situation. If I need to I can scream into my pillow later.

We shuffle through the footage. I'm able to identify some of the members involved. To my relief I don't find Justinian among them.

"There's Panthra," Jace growls. "The older woman must be Galba."

He's right. Among a small group, the pair walks casually like they were going to a party or something. When they leave the wing, the camera pulls back and I can see the bodies of the guards on the ground.

The screen goes fuzzy, like they were blocking it or something.

"Oh no you don't," says Sums as he types in several commands. It takes a little bit, but we get the footage back. Tais and Jeth round the corner, guns in hand. The Jabberjays don't hesitate to start firing at them and they fire back.

Tais shoves Jeth behind the corner, taking a couple bullets to the chest. She's trying to shout 'run' but her voice is nothing but a whisper. But Jeth doesn't leave. Instead he fires again and again taking out a few of them.

I don't want to watch anymore. Closing my eyes I image I'm somewhere different. But the echo of one last bullet makes me open my eyes. Jeth is on the ground, weaponless, and bleeding out. And standing above him…

_"May the odds be _ever_ in your favor. Or not," _says Panthra, before squeezing the trigger.

* * *

**A/N: Had this chapter planned for awhile. Just took forever to finish up since I kept getting interrupted. Apparently after 10pm is the only time I have to myself these days. Oh well. More updates to come... just might take awhile. **


	36. Chapter 36

_My heart races as I dodge around the tents and soldiers trying to get to the infirmary. A squad number, that's the only information we can give to the medics that'll get us to where we want to go. No one knows the name Rath Peaks and that he's our cousin. There are just too many injured. _

_ "Over there," says Fern, our mother's friend. Chance catches sight of them first and hurries over with me on his heels. Uncle Jensen stands close to Uncle Ron a figure laying still on the ground before them. _

_ Rath._

_ My stomach lurches when I see the wound in his stomach. Not because it's making me nauseous, but because I know it's fatal. There's only so much blood someone can lose. I've gotten too good at judging that amount. _

_ "Rath," says Chance as he sits down beside him. _

_ His eyes open slowly and lock on my brother. "Better me than you. Y-you better… take care of her."_

_ Chance nods, "I've got to make it out of this first."_

_ "Ya…" When he sees me he starts to laugh. His eyes pinch shut from the pain, but he still tries to smile. "And here I thought I'd die before I'd see you cry."_

_ I give him a small smile. "There was Nana spray down that last street." _

_ "Huh?" asks Uncle Jensen._

_ "Pepper spray," I explain._

_ Rath clutches his stomach, "Ouch. Well… at least you had… a Chance."_

_ "Oi," says Chance with less than enthusiastic humor. _

_ All of us laugh a little, but we know it's causing Rath pain. His eyes go to his father and they're pleading with his. "Please."_

_ My mind goes back on year to the Hunger Games when Cato said the same thing. Rath is asking to die. But Uncle Ron can't and I don't think I could either. _

_ Uncle Jensen gets up and leaves for a minute. He returns with a drink of water. "Drink this. It'll help the pain."_

_ Rath nods as an unseen signal passes between them. I'm about to stop him, but the liquid is already down his throat. Nightlock… my uncle crushed his pill into that water. I clutch onto Chance like a vice as he slips away._

My mind is back to the present and I'm in control… for now. Sweat pours down my face and my limbs protest against the strain. I haven't pushed myself like this since the day Dr. Aurelius was shot. Reaching up I grab the ledge under a window but as I try and haul myself up I lose my grip and crash to the ground. That's when the simulation finishes me off.

"Again!"

My voice carries easily up to the ones in the control room. I can hear the clicks and scraps signaling the reset of the block. District 13 designed this room to resemble a city block within the Capitol complete with mock traps. Every day during the war I had trained on this thing at least three times a week making me the best prepared for the Capitol from home right after Thora. She knew what it was really like in an arena. Now all that fought in the Capitol know what we put our tributes through.

_"They're going to blow the dam," says Nana. _

_ Uncle Res stares at the TV, "Finch get out of there."_

_ The promised 'feast' arrives in the arena. It's nothing but a life jacket. But Finch knows what it means and she bolts from the area. The camera… no it's the ground, begins to shake. The Gamemakers added an earthquake to break the dam!_

_Da pulls me close as the water crashes to the ground taking all the tributes with it. A scream catches in my throat and I can't get it out as the wave slams Finch into a tree._

Never again!

The next time I make it to the end of the simulation whipping out my gas mask in time before the pseudo-noxious gas fills the room. Anyone who wouldn't get theirs on in time would be knocked out for about fifteen minutes or so, but those that stayed awake would get a buzzing headache. Already my head is pounding.

"Again," I struggle to say this time.

_ "Truthfully? I don't want you to go," says Raiden. "But I like the idea of knowing you'll be safe. I'll see you when you get back."_

He lied. He never came back. He left me just like the rest of my friends! Why did they all have to leave me behind?

Pain radiates from my shoulder where I landed on it during the previous round. Staggering to the starting point I wait for the simulation to start. My vision blurs for just a moment. I can do this… I _have_ to do this.

The gong sounds and I make it two steps before collapsing to my hands and knees. Instead of the sound of machines going in for the kill, I hear them powering down.

The door behind me opens and Luca steps out, "That is _enough!_"

I stare at him before collapsing to the ground and remember nothing more.

* * *

A tray of food and pills waits for me when I wake up. I recognize the pills as pain medication, but not the addicting kind. The throb in my shoulder tells me it would be stupid not to take them especially if I want to rest some more eventually. All of my limbs protest as I get up and grab the tray. Even lifting the stupid thing is difficult but soon I tuck in.

I'm past tears now, but I came dangerously close to wanting Luca to hold me and crying everything out. He's not boyfriend material by any stretch of the imagination (he's my Da's age after all) but he's the only person that I think I could let myself be weak around.

At least I know what's bothering me. I'm not afraid of dying… I'm afraid of living. Dr. Aurelius' main objective for me is for me to figure out what will keep me going day after day. I know what that answer is: the Jabberjays. They're still out there and so long as they live, my family will never be safe. But they will be out of the picture eventually so what then?

I've tried… I've tried to start over and make new friends but now they're getting killed as well. Is this what my life will always be like?

_"May the odds be _ever_ in your favor. Or not."_

I'm a few bites in when I stop. Dropping the fork, I get up and take a shower. Ally or not I hate Marcus Panthra for what he did. At the same time, something nags at me that it wasn't all it appeared to be. There's only one thing for it. I need to watch the footage again.

* * *

"What are you hoping to find?" Sums asks me.

"I don't know," I say as I rewind the tape again to the part right before Jeth and his mother are killed. But I _do _know. I'm watching Panthra to find out his full involvement that night. He was given a gun and it was pointed towards them. One story that floated around at home is he never misses. So why does it look like all of his shots are wide? He may be ancient, but he's still a good shot.

His missing on purpose… but then why?

The guy next to him hits Jeth in the stomach as he tries to pull his mother behind the wall. Afterwards none of them seem interested in Jeth or his mother. They're as good as dead.

_"Sir we must go."_

_ Panthra flexes his grip._ No he's not… he's signing something. _Sorry girl. But he won't make it._

_"May the odds be _ever_ in your favor. Or not."_

So he's still on our side. He didn't kill Jeth out of malice or to prove his so called allegiances. Panthra did to Jeth what Uncle Jensen did with Rath. Finished what was going to happen soon anyway. Still doesn't mean I have to like him.


	37. Chapter 37

"So your family is going to ground?" Kreg asks after I tell him the latest.

"Sounds like it," I say punching the bag he's holding. "Sariah and my cousins have already left Four. I don't know where they're going since they're afraid that the Jabberjays will listen in."

"I guess that's good. I mean, they won't be able to get to them."

Giving the bag a series of punches I say, "Good for my family but bad news for the government once the people find out. All right trade."

The first few hits from him are light, but they're just for practice. When he really gets going then holding this bag should be interesting. Now that he's no longer the starving boy who gave his rations to his sister, he's really bulked up. I'm not sure if he's aware of the girls that occasionally gawk at him. My guess is no since he hasn't reacted to their attentions.

"Is the problem because Galba and Panthra escaped?" he asks.

"Yep. Work through the logic," I prompt. "What would happen under the old government?"

Four hits, hard. Man this kid can throw a punch.

"Two high-security prisoners set for execution escape a place that they shouldn't have been able to? President Snow would've executed the people in charge believing them incompetent."

"So what does that mean for us now?"

"The people will have a lack of confidence in the current government. They'll be scared. And with your family acknowledging that fact by going to ground, it'll be even worse."

"Exactly. Atlas said the districts are starting to call for a change. President Paylor hasn't been in power a year and all the confidence they had is evaporating. Panem is on the verge of collapse if something isn't done soon."

"Like?" he asks as he punches the bag.

"What did Aurelius do to regain your trust?"

Kreg pauses and thinks this over. "He had someone I trusted believe in him and instead of ramming her opinion down my throat she showed me how to figure it out myself. From there I could see he was the same man I got to know even if he's a bit broody over Paylor. And he still treated me like a friend despite what my mother did to him."

"So make that the example and expand on it," I say keeping my emotions down. I knew he held a high opinion of me… but I didn't know how much until now.

"Someone needs to go to the districts and reestablish faith in the government. Someone the people know and trust. I think it needs to start with you and me being released."

Sighing I say, "Ya. But there's still that problem that needs to be fixed. Recapturing our prisoners will help some as well. Hang on, I'm going to get a drink."

He's right. The first step is for Kreg and me to be released, publicly with lots of news coverage. And that would work if I wouldn't get captured the moment I was out in the open. But maybe that's what needs to happen in order to get them to come out of hiding.

Kreg can't come with me that I know. I'm the prize and Kreg would be nothing more than an obstacle that is easily eliminated. And if I know Capitolists they would kill him. He's like a little brother to me and I want to protect him.

I look over my shoulder and see Yates holding the bag for Kreg. I smile thinking how the old Kreg, the one I first met, would've clashed with Yates' personality. But somehow the two have become somewhat friends. I was a bit surprised when Kreg asked me for training in how to be a diplomat and even more surprised when he listened to what I taught him.

Now he's great at holding his temper and working through the problem rather than let his mouth go off or his fists do the talking. It's a combination of my diplomat training and Dr. Aurelius' influence and my guards being his friends doesn't hurt either. And the door swings both ways. Kreg has brought the more brash side of my personality out into the open. It's nice to have a friend like that again.

"Time's up," announces the instructor. "Wash up and head to your next activity."

That time already? Drat.

"Meet you in the hall," I call to Kreg as I make my way to the showers.

* * *

_A sharp pain hits me in the leg and I collapse to the ground. The person behind me fires at the Peacekeepers ahead of us, but she goes down a rain of bullets. More Peacekeepers are coming to the scene, ones I know from years of being around them. I don't hesitate to shoot, even though I like some of those that are charging me. _

_ Numa points his gun at me the instant he realizes someone on the ground is still firing. Shock registers across his face when he recognizes me. Our gaze holds until a bullet, my bullet, strikes him in the head. His question of 'why' goes unanswered as he crumbles to the ground. _

The place where that bullet entered has been irritating lately. I wonder if anyone noticed in practice that I'm favoring my other leg. Force of habit since I was off the injured ones for months.

My fingers abruptly move from that spot. Instead I turn my back to the mirror so I can see the burn mark between my shoulder blades. I'm told I'm one of the lucky ones. People, like my mother and sister, bear burn marks on their faces. My mother's is more pronounced covering the majority of the side of her face and Sariah's is along one side of her neck, but those burns continue to her shoulder. Mine? It's hardly worth mentioning. Just a souvenir from a bombing run.

I huff when I look at the place where a bullet grazed my arm, but no scar remains. Of all the marks the Capitol removed from my body when they captured me, they had to fix that one up. I went through great pains to get those marks! Now _that_ was fun in a life on the line scared out of your wits sort of way. Thora, Chance, and I were given permission to sneak through the old tunnels and sewers leftover from the old world to set bombs at the heart of the Capitol's last stronghold in the district. What we didn't know is that we'd get to rescue a few prisoners everyone thought were long dead, Leah Hills among them.

Leah… Justinian… the Jabberjays. It's annoying sometimes how much my brain jumps around like that. With a sigh, I finish getting ready for dinner.

Kreg waits for me with his usual impatience. His guards and mine chat it up while he and I finish up our discussion. As we approach our rooms the door across from mine, one I thought was vacant, opens up.

"Hey Vixen."

As far as surprises go, this one takes the cake. "Peeta. What are you doing here?"

Peeta avoids my gaze, "I've come to see Dr. Aurelius."

"Funny, me too," I say.

Right away I recognize the signs that's something is wrong. There are bags under his eyes and he's much thinner than the last time I've seen him. He shifts his weight from one leg to the other. "May I talk with you?"

"Would you mind a third person in the room? For propriety."

"I'd feel better if there was another person with us," says Peeta.

Sas or Kreg, those are the only two I'd want in there with me. Seeing how Sas would be required to report the conversation I decide on Kreg. He eyes Peeta suspiciously and agrees to be our, for lack of a better word, chaperone.

Peeta tells me everything since the last time we parted. But like my cousin Elian, this is a conversation that I will keep to myself and have asked Kreg to do the same. The only thing that I'll reveal is that he knows about the ones responsible for the bombs that killed Prim.

**A/N: My apologies for how long it's taking to post chapters. More coming soon and commentary appreciated. **


	38. Chapter 38

So my room was bugged. That's the first thought that came to my mind when Luca says I'm wanted in Command. When we get there the room is surprisingly empty except for two people, Leader Steev and Dr. Aurelius.

"Chose a seat," says Leader Steev.

I pick the chair across from Dr. Aurelius. Leader Steev skips his customary uncomfortable silence which he stopped doing around me after he realized I don't react to that tactic. If he had my mother in the room then that would be another story since there's any number of things that she could just be finding out about.

"As you know the Capitol and I have been working on a deal to secure the release of Mr. Grisson and yourself. Dr. Aurelius here believes it would be a good act of faith if you were to be released. However I still have Mr. Saddler's request that I ignore the deal for the time being. So, my question to you is what your thoughts are on the matter?"

The question catches me off guard. Dr. Aurelius and I have been discussing my release for the past couple sessions but it didn't seem like it was an option until about two seconds ago. He was being serious about wanting to know if I thought myself ready to leave. While I'm far from being all right, I'm much better than when I first got here. Dr. Aurelius said that once this was all over he'd still have a way for me to contact him if I needed to talk. Am I really ready for that?

"They're both right," I say. "In order for the other districts to even begin accepting yours, Kreg and I have to be released. Plutarch will make sure there's a live interview as soon as possible and I believe Kreg and I can look favorably on our time here. But Atlas has his reasons for wanting me underground."

Steev taps on the arm of his chair, "So I have surmised earlier. I had hoped to be informed before now on his reasons but neither Mr. Saddler or yourself have shared. But you're not the only one who can read between the lines, Miss Welkin. So I'm going to ask you once. Why do the Jabberjays want with you?"

I shrug. "They want a child from President Galba's line. It's no big secret he forced my grandmother into becoming his mistress. So there is a base to their belief that my Da is Galba's son. The same could be said for Uncle Boron."

Steev's eyes widen ever so slightly. This is exactly the type of thing that was used to blackmail Captiolists into helping the rebellion. Too bad it isn't true otherwise he might try to hold it over our family… maybe. Braden is right when he tells me I judge people too harshly.

"However it isn't true. Someone with no reason to lie to me said that all four of Falon's children are Grayson Welkin's by blood. In addition to this I have a doctor that has informed the right people that it is genetically impossible for Galba to be Uncle Boron or Da's father.

"This information isn't known among the Jabberjays. One or more within their ranks is deliberately making the others believe that I really am his granddaughter. They're the ones that tried to take me in District Three and again the night President Paylor was attacked in the Mansion."

Dr. Aurelius doesn't know this but I don't turn and look at reactions.

Leader Steev folds his hands together, "I'll admit I am very curious how you learned of their plans for you, Miss Welkin."

"Not sure if I should be proud of it, but apparently I can pass as a Capitolist fairly well. I heard it straight from one of their members at her home."

The look they both give me suggests they are grateful that I'm not their kid. My parents would ground me for the rest of my existence if they ever find that piece of information out. After the war my grandfathers said they'd lock me up for the rest of my life but that lasted a month.

"I think going after your brother or sister would be in their interest. Much less trouble," Steev says sarcastically. So he does have a sense of humor.

_"Sorry to interrupt…"_

I whip around to see the screen behind me flare into life. Atlas and I stare at each other in surprise for a moment before he says.

_"Well this is convenient. Just the people I wanted to talk to. Called up to see if you had any new information. My informants are telling me the Jabberjays are making another move any time now so new theories will be good."_

We take a few minutes to toss a few ideas around, but it's nothing that Atlas and the others hadn't already thought up.

An alarm goes off, one I don't recognize. It must be on his end.

_"Hang on a moment. I've got company," _says Atlas.

His tone is casual, but when he cocks his gun I know that his company is unexpected. Atlas closes his computer so I can't see what's going on behind him but I can still hear. My hands grip the arm of my chair as I hear the door being kicked in and several shots are fired.

I want to scream out his name but the sound catches on my throat. Not Atlas. Please not Atlas.

For a few agonizing minutes I wait. Images of Jeth's body fill my mind and his face is replaced by Atlas'. Squeezing my eyes shut I wait one, five, ten minutes. He's dead… he's not answering because he's dead.

Suddenly the screen is lifted and I can see Atlas again. I search him over for injuries but I can't see any. He's not acting as if he's in pain. He really is all right!

_"Are you certain?" Atlas asks someone behind him. _

_ "No, I just spent the last year and a half among those mutts so I could get insider information on what the new trends will be this autumn. And then just for giggles decided to risk my cover to warn you."_

_ Atlas winces before turning to us, "Sorry for the interruption. Jabberjays were paying me a house call."_

"How many," Steev asks before I can.

_"Four. But I only had to shoot one. Thank you Carina."_

_ "My pleasure. Didn't feel like killing you anyway."_

"Carina!"

Carina appears on screen. Her face is harder, humorless, but one look at me and her normal personality peaks through her features.

"_Well if it isn't the little absconder. Later you'll have to tell me how you pulled that one off. It's not easy breaking someone out of prison. And on your own too I understand."_ She must see the look on my face. _"Oh not on public record yet?"_

I mouth, no, before indicating present company. "Good to see you alive and well. So what's the big emergency?"

_"Nice to see you too," _she says with a quick smile but it soon goes away._ "There's no way to stop this, but the Jabberjays are abducting children of prominent members of government and Capitol traitors. It's going on now. My job was to kill Atlas and take one of his nephews _

_but sadly Atlas put up a fight and I was only able to kill him before the rest of them escaped."_

_ "Carina…"_

Carina cuts him off, _"I haven't moved up from pawn, Atlas. I'm an electrician I fix things. Phoenix has no intention of mixing the classes with one exception. My information was limited to what I was to do and where to meet up. Only the pilots have the location of where we're going and the best I can do now is to put a tracker on the blasted thing."_

_ "So I'm supposed to play dead now?" Atlas objects. _

_ "Who needs to remain the spy among the Jabberjays? Me. So yes, you're dead and I killed you. The others were killed because you put up a fight. Now be a good zombie and notify Nero that we are in need of his services to sell that."_

Atlas makes some kind of sound that's somewhere between a growl and a snort but he does what she tells him to do.

_ "Hovercraft… so they're not staying in the Captiol," _says Atlas. _"That leaves the districts, resorts, or arenas." _

My mind drifts back to the surveillance video of the breakout. Jeth is bravely staring Panthra down as he lays there dying. Panthra's cold merciless eyes bore into Jeth's as he says, "_May the odds be _ever_ in your favor… or not."_

My heart stops as I come back to the present. Was his words really to Jeth or to us? That phrase was only used by the Capitolists when referring to…

_"What are you thinking Vix?" _Carina asks.

"Hunger Games."


	39. Chapter 39

It happens fast. Carina shouts something over her shoulder as she runs out the door, Atlas not even finishing his sentence that she needs to be on that hovercraft. Atlas' fingers dash across the keyboard.

_"I'll be in touch," _he says before cutting off the feed.

My mind races through all the possible arenas they might use. There are the seventy-five from previous years, but I have no idea how many other arenas were under construction. What am I talking about? I have no idea how to narrow down the list!

"I suppose this is the part where you use your famous ability of persuasion to get me to help," says Leader Steev.

"I don't suppose just asking nicely would work?" I say my eyes pleading.

Leader Steev shakes his head.

_Fine._

My eyes harden but I'm not going to threaten him, I could though. "As it stands, you kidnapped Kreg and me as leverage in the Capitol. You could let us both go as your act of faith of you want, but you will always going to have my family and any other delegate with kids against you. So pretty much all of them.

"But how about this scenario: Not wanting the blame for my abduction attempt in District Three which resulted in the death of two of their citizens, you searched for the real people responsible. That's when you uncovered a plot by members of the old government to regain control of Panem.

"Knowing that I was part of their plans, you determined that the only place that was safe for me was within the walls of your own district. My abduction by Dr. Aurelius, or whoever you want me to say, was staged so that the Jabberjays would believe that I was your captive and not your guest. That way they wouldn't threaten anyone I care about to try and lure me out. Same can be true for Kreg. He's not involved, but the Jabberjays saw him with a known member of the Turncoats on the night of the assassination attempt. Atlas and a few others can collaborate at least that much.

"Since my arrival you have been using my skills, developed here during the war, to analyze security cameras to obtain proof that the Jabberjays are responsible for not only my attempted abduction but for the assassination attempts on President Paylor, the delegates, and the escapes of former government officials." I stop for a moment before adding, "How am I doing so far?"

Steev is impressed. He taps on the table a few times mulling it over. "And the person you broke out of prison?"

_Thank you Carina…_ I grumble to myself. "Is that important?"

"I believe it is, Miss Welkin."

We don't have _time_ for this! "Him," I say with a head nod to Dr. Aurelius.

Dr. Aurelius gives me an odd look. To his knowledge, I did no such thing. He broke out on his own and took over my hovercraft. I haven't told him anything about the hours of behind the scenes work.

"Explain," says Steev.

Well, Carina did want me to brag about it so here it goes. "Let's see, after finding out that Dr. Aurelius' life was in jeopardy I knew he'd only be safe outside of the Capitol. After I 'happened' to run into Effie Trinket I arranged for her to do up an itinerary for me and handed her my grandmother's journal, knowing that both would be delivered to Dr. Aurelius. Then I hacked a few systems to change the security cards belonging to guards that would check on Dr. Aurelius from limited access to full access to ensure he'd be able to get past all the gates. Then made sure both surveillance feeds were on loop so he wouldn't get caught. Afterwards I went to my apartment and packed."

"Both feeds?" Leader Steev asks.

"It's the Capitol. Some of the guards would turn off the cameras so that 'no one would see' what they were doing. But President Snow and some of the others wouldn't pass up an opportunity of watching someone break. Mrs. Grisson knew about the main security system, but not the secondary. That's how I knew Dr. Aurelius needed to get out when he did. When Mrs. Grisson, Plutarch, and Uncle Bore couldn't get President Paylor to sign his death warrant, she decided to take matters into her own hands. I've got everything she's done on tape."

I turn to Dr. Aurelius, "Kreg was with me when I watched that. It's his reason for helping me by making sure there were two hovercrafts for you to choose from to escape. Although, he didn't tell me, that one I found out from Effie."

"Why?" asks Steev since Dr. Aurelius is working out if there's any validity to my story.

"You mean other than the fact it was the right thing to do? The Jabberjays got too close and I needed a place to hide. And setting up my kidnapping allowed for no collateral damage. But I would've done it anyway."

Steev laughs a little to himself. I'm still trying to figure him out, but for now he's not a threat. If he does become one, well… I'll connect that circuit if I need to.

"Commander Luca, form and send out seven squads on the hovercrafts."

"I'm going with them," I say.

"Absolutely not," says Luca. "Sir if anything happens to her District 13 will feel the effects."

I shake my head, "That may be true, but you need me to go. I'm the guarantee that they won't shoot you out of the sky when you get there. They don't want me dead."

Leader Steev turns to Luca, "She has a point. Any questions?"

Luca salutes, "No sir. I will lead this mission myself."

"I would prefer it if you remained here. But something tells me you're going to ignore that even if it was an order."

"Hence why you won't make it an order, sir. Past observation tells me she's a magnet for trouble. I want to be able to look her family in the eye and tell them I did everything in my power to keep her safe."

Leader Steev nods, "Move out then."

Luca salutes one more time, "Yes, sir."

"Thank you," I say to Leader Steev. My heart's racing as reality that I'm going back into battle slowly sinks in. Before I leave to gear up I look at him, "Leader Steev, one more favor…"

* * *

After gearing up, I go straight to Kreg. There's no way I can leave without telling him and I have just enough time to get to his class, interrupt, and run since it will be on the way to the hanger. But when I get there he's nowhere to be found.

_Of all the days for you to ignore your schedule, _I think. There're only two places he could be: training or topside and there's no time to check either. This isn't how I want it but a note under his door is all I'm able to leave.

* * *

Dr. Aurelius waits for me near the elevator. I wait for the others to file past before I approach him.

"Thank you," he says. "And it's not much, maybe not enough, but may the odds be ever in your favor."

I smile, "Before you rejoin some of the games, learn to play. My grandmother's journal wasn't just to help Peeta. And thank you… for everything, sir."

"One more thing," he says as I start walking away. Turning back to him he says, "Please don't make me explain to Kreg that you are not coming back."

"No promises."

* * *

Commander Luca gives his briefing to everyone and I half listen in the back of the group until he brings up our assignments. I'm to be on the third hovercraft under the command of Captain Marsh. Now is not the time to question this decision, but I am curious why I'm not with Commander Luca.

"Dismissed," orders Luca.

Everyone divides up into their squads and hurries to their hovercraft.

"Vix!"

Turning around, Kreg is hurrying up to me. He's in normal District 13 uniform so I know he's just finding out. Otherwise I'd expect him in full gear.

Kreg looks me up and down. This is a new look for me around him loaded down with a few guns and other weapons. It's no wonder he looks shocked.

"What's all this?"

"I don't have time to explain. There's a note for you in your room."

His stance hardens. "Whatever it is I want to come."

"They won't let you. Kreg, this is important. Just in case I'm not in a position of… of doing something about it, remember what we talked about regaining trust."

"Vix..."

I don't care what his reaction is and give him a hug. "I'm sorry. If Braden asks, just tell him I went to go earn my nickname back home."

Commander Luca is standing there when I turn around. "A word."

"Bye, Kreg," I say. Then I follow in step with Luca.

"Plutarch's son was among the taken. We're not telling him which ship you'll be on just in case he tried to trade you for Soclarus."

"Good to know."

Luca nods, "So what was your nickname back home?"

"Vexin'," I say with a shrug.

"Already earned," I hear him grumble as he walks away.

_Breathe,_ I tell myself as the hovercraft takes off.

**A/N: Special thanks to 'Sohypothetically' for helping me out once again on this chapter. **


	40. Chapter 40

Plutarch is on screen explaining to the squad leaders everything he knows. All of his normal foppishness is gone and I see my childhood image of what a Gamemaker really looked like. So this is what happens when you threaten someone he loves.

Plutarch had always kept his family well hidden even before he became a Gamemaker. But the Jabberjays caught up with them where he thought they'd be safe.

Atlas and Plutarch answer any of Commander Luca and the others' questions. Carina's tracker stopped working about ten minutes ago, but the direction they were flying has allowed us to narrow down the field to five: Arenas One, Twenty-three, Thirty-Two, Fifty-Seven, and one unused arena.

_"We're taking arena Thirty-Two," _says Plutarch. _"That's the last one President Galba presided over. Commander Luca, I would recommend taking Arena One since that was the first show of the Capitol's so called might."_

_ "Hold on Arch," _says Atlas._ "Vixen, you listening in?"_

I grab the microphone, "I'm with Sums in the Communications Room. What's up?"

_"Any of the arenas suit your fancy?"_ Atlas asks me.

I can't answer right away. Arena Twenty-three… that was Papa's brother's arena as well as Seeder's. And Fifty-Seven, that was Thora's. My mind tricks me for a moment that Autie Alara's was Thirty-Two, but it wasn't. Her arena was the next one.

"Fifty-Seven would be the twenty-fifth anniversary of Galba's death," I finally say. "You know how much they like twenty-fifth anniversaries.

_"I think I like that one better," _says Luca. _"All right then Higgins you take arenas One and Twenty-three since they're close to each other. Marsh, you take the last one."_

In other words the one that seems safest is the one I'm going to. I will seriously laugh if I'm the one who gets the prize. The plan is still in the works since we're going in almost blind. Plutarch has Holos of every arena in existence. Now that we have our assignments, he'll send the relevant ones to each of the leaders. Whoever finds the kids will alert the other ships and from there it'll be a matter of figuring out how to get to them.

_"Any more questions?" _Plutarch asks.

"Anyone other than Arus that I should know about?" I ask.

Even though he can't see me, Plutarch looks at the screen like that's a dumb question, "_Vixen, you probably know the entire list. Delegate kids, Turncoat kids, kids of those that are helping the new government." _

There are a few more questions from the captains and from Commander Luca before they sign off. Time passes slowly and I've taken to walking the craft. Others are doing the same or sitting in small groups talking amongst themselves. A few others sit with a few sheets of paper in front of them. District Thirteen doesn't waste anything. They're writing what might be the last letter to their loved ones.

Going on this mission the right thing to do, but I'm partially responsible for putting their lives at risk. Leader Steev will bear the full responsibility. But I talked him into this and will have this on my conscious for the rest of my life if something happens to any of them.

I think about writing my own letter but I'm so distracted that I can't start. The last letter like this I wrote was just before leaving for the Capitol. Chance and I left them with our teacher, Alun Scaler, who would deliver them if they needed to be delivered. I wonder if District Thirteen knows that both of his parents are from their district. Probably not otherwise they might've capitalized on the fact that he's one of the most respected individuals in District Five. Besides, his parents may both be from Thirteen, but he's Five through and through.

* * *

As we get closer to the arena I keep checking the Communications Room. Higgins has cleared Fifty-Seven and is heading for the next one. Plutarch and Luca's crafts are close but haven't arrived yet. Captain Marsh says we're getting close as well.

"Oh for the love of Thirteen! Either go away or just sit down and grab a headset," Sums snaps. I guess I'm making my wartime friend nervous with all my hovering.

He's on this ship only to complete the illusion that I'm riding with Luca. Sums is Thirteen's best technician and it'd only be natural to be on the command ship. But instead the number two is on that one.

Atlas' voice is the first thing I hear, _"Triac you getting anything?"_

Shut the front door. Triac came along? I want to talk with him but I know that would be distracting to the mission.

_"No sir. They could be down in the catacombs."_

_"See if you can hack the cameras. We're close enough to do it from here," _says Plutarch.

_"Sums how about us?" _Luca asks.

"Hacking into the feed now, sir," he replies. "I'll have feed in just a minute." He turns off the radio to everyone and turns on the one just to Luca's ship, "You are going to have feed in just a minute right Jossy?"

_"You do your job and let me do mine," _she snaps back playfully. 

His fingers fly over the keyboard and I'm a little jealous of his hacking skills. It took me hours to do what I needed in order to get Aurelius out and I'm willing to bet he'd do it in ten minutes… maybe less just because he's that good.

"I think that should just about do it," he says. "Captain, we'll have feed in less than a minute."

Captain Marsh comes over the speaker, _"We're approaching the arena. To your stations."_

"Might as well stay here," says Sums as the static starts to clear. "We got the quiet one on purp-" 

I hear the same thing he does. Human screams.

My blood turns to ice. They've started.

Sums activates his intercom, "Captain, you should hear this."

He turns to me, "You really are a magnet for trouble."

"Then you'll always know where it is then won't you?" I say as I get my gun ready.

Sums smiles grimly, "True."

We don't need to say 'stay safe' we just nod to each other before I rush out of the room.

* * *

Captain Marsh stands tall and stern as he shouts orders over the roar. "We're going in hard tactical. They just set mutts on some of the kids. Gunny, your squad is in first to make a path and then head up the hill."

"Welkin, you're with me," says Gunny. "You'll follow after Sharps. Everyone else will follow in order of rank."

"Yes sir," we all say.

My palms are all sweaty as I check my weapon for the fifth time. Fear sets in worse than it did before the battle of the Capitol. Maybe because we have such a small group this time, or because I never wanted to go into another battle. But I have to ignore that fear.

The door to the hovercraft opens and immediately we hear the screaming. Those are kids down there! Gunny and Sharps take aim and fire on two mutts.

"MOVE!" Captain Marsh shouts.

The eight of us jump off the craft and land hard on the ground but we don't hesitate before we open fire on the fanged creatures. I don't have time to think if I've seen these things before. They're wolf mutts, but they aren't like the ones used in Katniss and Peeta's arena. Whatever they are, they're massive and could easily overpower us. Its eyes… I only notice its golden eyes because that's what I aim for.

Terrified screams come from a little ways away and my squad leader shouts for us to move forward. Underbrush catches my feet and I stumble forward. Of all the things to I could possibly get injured from in an arena I find this. Chance will never let me hear the end of it if he finds out!

Someone's arms wrap around me pulling me back as soon as I get through the underbrush. One more step forward and I would've fell over a ledge. I breathe a 'thanks' to him and he nods. We hear the screams again, right below us along with a mutt.

Gunny is already over the ledge and starting to climb down before I can even look at the rock wall to see if it's possible. Throwing my rifle over my shoulders I start finding foot and hand holds. And to think I thought Gaius' training was just for fun.

Our guns fire the instant after hitting the ground. The massive mutt turns away from the trio of huddled children and bares its massive fangs. A growl lets us know it is not alone as another one comes barreling down the ravine. So glad I have a gun right now otherwise I'd be frozen with fear. Nine rounds, that's how many it takes to bring one of these things down.

"Go check on them," Gunny orders. I hear a few more shots behind me as I approach the huddled bunch.

"Hey you guys all right?" I say leaning over the boy who's using his body to shield the other two.

He stares at me unbelieving, "They let you have guns?"

"Never seen that in the arena before have you, kid," says Gunny joining us.

"I believe they'd consider that to be cheating," I retort.

The boy stares at me for a moment, "Wait a minute… Vixen? Vixen Welkin?"

I look back at him and it takes me a moment to place him. I only met him once, back when everyone thought things were safe. Connor from District Ten.

"How's it going, Connor?" I ask conversationally.

The little bundle hiding underneath him practically leaps into my arms and holds on tight. The burns on her body... I have to pull her back to see her face and my jaw nearly falls on the ground when I see her.

"Maia," I breathe.

_What in the world is she doing in here? _I don't have an answer and so I just hold her tight.

Connor and another boy stand up and dust themselves off. Relief fills their eyes as the thought that he might be safe takes over.

"We're not out of this yet," says Gunny. "Can you shoot?"

Connor nods and Gunny gives him a handgun. The other boy, probably about thirteen, shakes his head. I haven't seen him before, but he has a resemblance to the commander of District Nine.

"Are you related to Kasha?"

The boy nods his head. "I'm her nephew, Teff."

"We got to move," says Gunny. "Connor is it? You stay in front of Welkin and the other two but behind me. Teff, your job is to make sure the little girl keeps up."

"I don't think she'll let go," I say honestly. "She's terrified right now."

Gunny doesn't say anything just takes point. Going further down the trail we find an incline to our liking and climb back up. In minutes we're back to the rendezvous point. The other squad has returned with a few more kids. Our medics get moving on helping the injured.

Information is shouted over to the leaders. We didn't get to some of them in time. The kids tell us where some of the others ran to or that one of the others they know are missing. So far I can't see Soclarus. But I do pick out others. Plutarch is right, I do know most of them.

Maia remains firmly wrapped around me her head buried in my chest which has to be uncomfortable with all the gear there. Captain Marsh orders us down the hill. It takes a moment to organize the children and injured in the middle with the rest of the soldiers surrounding them. Since Maia refuses to let go, I've been moved to the middle.

The wolf mutts no longer follow us, probably having been trained not to leave a certain area like the monkey mutts of the Third Quarter Quell. Or they've been called off. If that's true we're heading into another trap zone. It would be too much to ask for that they're scared of our weapons.

"Hold!" Captain Marsh shouts.

I hear it also, but where…

"There," someone shouts.

A biggest tree I've ever seen comes crashing down towards us.

"Scatter!"

With my free hand I grab hold of the nearest child and pull her out of the way with me. The girl screams alerting me that it has almost fallen on us and I pull her in and do my best to cover both her and Maia.

A small scream escapes my throat as something smacks into my shoulder. Not the tree but the rocks the tree dislodged on the way down. All I can think about is that I'll have an interesting bruise there later.

"Coming," I shout over when someone calls out for locations. When we regroup the medics check everyone out. Several have cuts from the branches but nothing serious.

Maia wants to be picked up but when I try my shoulder immediately protests. "I'm sorry, I can't right now."

"I've got her," says one of the girls.

A medic is called over for me and I say it's nothing but they won't listen. Before I know it, my left arm is in a sling as a precautionary before we're off again. No matter how slow some of the others are moving we don't break formation as we make it to the flatter area.

No longer in the trees I look up and see the hovercraft being fired upon. That's why we've been left alone since the tree. They know if they take out our ride we won't have a chance to escape and they can play with us later.

Static comes over my headset but I can't make anything out. Are the others close to getting here? We're all dead if they aren't.

Pushing past the others I run out into the opening. "Stop! I know what it is you want and you can't have it if I'm dead."

My fingers fumble at my chinstrap but I soon unfasten it and let my helmet fall to the ground.

_"What are you doing?"_ Luca shouts into my earpiece loud and clear.

"A trade," I say quietly.

Everything becomes silent except for the crying children around me. Then a voice fills the arena, _"We've stopped our attack for now. Why do you think we want you?"_

I know that voice. "You tell me, Panthra. You risked how many squads to take me alive during the battle in the Capitol? Well I found out why. So I should let you know that by now Leader Steev's soldiers have collected my parents, brother, and my sister and are taking them to District 13. You will never be able to get to them no matter who you torture or kill because it won't be up to them when they leave. That makes me your last option."

That was my last favor I asked of Leader Steev. To protect my family if this mission failed.

"_State your terms, girl."_

Taking a few deep breaths to steady myself I shout, "You will cease any further attack on anyone in the arena. You're going to allow all of them to board that hovercraft. You will let them escape and once they're safely away, I will surrender myself to you."

The words sound brave, but I'm terrified right now. Terrified that they'll agree to my terms and terrified of what I'll have to do to let them know I mean business. Reaching into my pocket, I find the purple pill that will end my life in a heartbeat. Something I've always kept with me since the war.

"You know what this is and what it can do. You saw for yourself during the war. Let them go or I swear I'll pull a star-crossed lover on you and eat this pill right here!"

_ "Pill on the ground first."_

"I'm crazy not stupid," I counter.

There's silence for a few seconds and then laughter, terrible laughter. It's no wonder this man scared the circuits out of me my entire life. Even though he didn't touch me, I still have nightmares of the time I was in his bed.

"_Very well girl. Have your crew land and collect their cargo. But while they're doing that you walk to the Cornucopia."_

"Deal."

I don't turn around to look at the others. I don't want them seeing how scared I am or the looks as they try to figure out why the Jabberjays would agree to such a trade. Looking around the green hills I spot the Cornucopia about a mile away. And then I start walking.


	41. Chapter 41

To distract myself I look around at the landscape. It's the most beautiful place I've ever been to. The forest is but a small section of the arena. Emerald green hills seem to roll forever around here. On one of the hills overlooking the Cornucopia stands a majestic stone building. Above is a clear blue sky but with gathering storm clouds not too far away. They can make it any kind of weather they want in here and they decide on ominous. As if it wasn't hard enough making the hike. It's just breath taking. Arenas usually are, but this one… it feels so peaceful. Well it is now provided the Jabberjays hold to our deal.

* * *

The hovercraft lifts up one more person from the arena just as I'm approaching the circle of pedestals around the Cornucopia. How many were injured or killed before we could get to them?

Panthra's voice echoes over the arena, _"That is all of them, girl. Now for your end of the deal."_

In my earpiece Captain Marsh says, "_Welkin, you're sure about this?"_

"Just get out of here," I say.

_"Commander?"_

There's silence for a few moments before Luca replies, _"Leave her."_

My heart pounds harder against my chest as I watch the hovercraft leaving the arena. Closing my eyes I think that I won't be alone. Plutarch had told me to take my time getting here so they could work out a plan to come and get me. Messalina Galba, Marcus Panthra, Aurelia Panthra, Carina, and a couple others… they're on my side. At least I have that in my favor.

As promised, I throw the pill away. My life is now in their hands.

_ "Remove your weapons and gear."_

Plutarch said to take my time. With all the weapons on me that won't be a problem. One by one I take a few knives, guns, grenades, and other weapons out and put them on the ground. It's amazing how much gear I have on. When I finish all I have is my District 13 uniform and whatever I have underneath.

Panthra's voice comes back, _"Stand on the platform nearest to you."_

_ Someone going down that thing in reverse? That's new, _I try to joke to myself. Anything to keep from imagining what will happen if no one is able to get to me. But still, it was a good trade.

Barefoot, I stand on the platform. Maybe two seconds pass before I'm unbalanced as it descends. The sunlight and blue skies above disappears and I'm engulfed in darkness.

Light appears again, but it's from electricity. The platform stops revealing a room that is only used once in its existence. I inhale quickly when I see Aurelia waiting for me at the bottom with a pair of Peacekeepers.

I can't look relieved. She's supposed to be one of them and therefore not my friend in this game. To them, this meeting is me finding out that Aurelia was against me from the start. Instead of acting surprised I put on the same neutral expression I've always maintained.

"Aurelia."

Her expression says, _Seriously?_

"What now?" I ask.

Rolling her eyes she points to the shower. After stripping down in the shower I drop my clothes outside the stall. In the few months I spent in Thirteen my showers had only lasted a few minutes. There you either get cleaned up fast or you have to finish washing your hair in the sink. But here I take my time until one of the Peacekeepers tells me to hurry up.

Aurelia hands me a towel and a set of odd looking undergarments and a slip. These I change into quickly and awkwardly trying to keep myself as covered as possible from the prying eyes of the male Peacekeeper and probably a camera or two.

When I come out the male Peacekeeper has actually turned around.

_I didn't let him watch,_ Aurelia signs. She then points to the device that instantly dries your hair. I laugh to myself at how much I've missed this toy as I press my hand to it sending an electric current through me. My hair probably hasn't looked so good in months.

Aurelia holds up a dark blue and silver dress. It has the same style as her dress, a light red and bronze, but mine has richer embroidery. Somewhere in the back of my mind I register that I've seen this dress before, but where? Certainly not in the Capitol, this dress is too tame for that. In fact unlike the last one I wore under Capitol control, I won't have a problem wearing this dress.

Next Aurelia gets to work doing my hair. She's always been quick with making cute hairstyles and this time is no exception. With a few pieces of jewelry added, Aurelia ushers me out the door to an engine operated cart.

The two Peacekeepers are already in the front. Aurelia pushes me up and then climbs up after me. As we descend further down my hope that anyone from Thirteen will be able to get to me quickly disappears. We enter a tunnel and Aurelia grabs my hand and squeezes and I hold tight. Does she know how close to shaking I'm getting? But as soon as light enters the tunnel again she lets go.

_You're being taken to Messalina. There's a problem and I don't have to explain so you're just going to have to keep up and play along,_ signs Aurelia.

"What are you telling her?" a Peacekeeper asks.

Aurelia writes something down on a piece of paper and hands it over.

"Touchy," she replies when she's read it.

The secured structure of steel and concrete turns to stone. Banners and real live flamed torches line the hallways.

_I've seen this before… where have I seen this before?_ I think racking my brain. It wouldn't have been on television. They would've never shown footage of an unused arena. So then where?

Two figures in what I can only describe as metal armor walk up to us and dismiss the Peacekeepers. "Her Majesty is expecting you."

The double wooden doors are pulled back and I walk into a grand hall of some sort more richly decorated than anything else I've seen so far here. More torches line the walls providing some light, but daylight also creeps in from the windows so I know we're above ground again.

"What a pretty hero you make, young Vixen," says the woman sitting on a rather fancy chair. As I get closer to her I see that it's Messalina Galba. Her dress is deep purple and she wears a simple golden crown similar to the ones the victors get when winning the Hunger Games.

Smiling, she stands up and walks up and cups my face in her ancient hands. Her eyes brimming with tears, she pulls me into a hug, "You look so much like her."

Not that I doubted her but Aurelia is right, something is wrong. This isn't the Messalina I met last winter. There's something in her expression that suggests that she's not all there. It's the expression Auntie Alara, Uncle Drite, Thora, Kolb… really any of the victors would get like they were in some other world entirely.

Going on Aurelia's advice I play along and hug her back.

"Come," she says leading me to the chair beside her.

The two guards watch me like vultures. They don't approach the steps but one wrong move on my part and I can expect one or both of those swords in my flesh the next instant.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" says Messalina sounding like her old self. "My father intended this place for one of the earlier arenas. But it was too beautiful… too beautiful to turn into an abomination. You might've noticed the complete lack of traps except for a few basic ones."

I nod.

"This is the one place my father promised he would never come. My private sanctuary from him all these years. I'd bring your grandmother here sometimes. We'd wear the fancy dresses and walk around the castle. Sometimes we'd even go riding in the countryside and swim in the ocean. No cameras, no intrigue, no Hunger Games. Just a pair of silly girls living in a fantasy land."

"Messalina… what's going on?" I whisper.

Something like a shadow passes over her face and she's back to the strange woman. "My dear child, I'm doing what I should've done years ago with your father. He may have been Falon's son, but he was also my brother even if he is only half. And since I have no child of my own it is only natural that I take his first-born as my heir. My advisors tell me that my brother is too set in his ways, but you are young and can be molded into a true ruler worthy of this kingdom."

A smile crosses her lips and it seems too real to be fake. I am so lost. Where is Aurelia? Because I need someone to explain this and fast.

"What did you think about the countryside?"  
She's asking the question like she's genuinely curious. Well I'm genuinely confused right now but answer, "It's very beautiful, minus the mutts."

A sad expression crosses her face, "They are the dangers that every land faces. I have sent my knights to destroy them many times, but they have died in the attempt. It pleases me that you were able to rescue those children. When you become queen after me it will be your duty to protect your subjects.

"But there'll be time for instruction later," she smiles. "We have so many other things to talk about."

The door opens and a group of people, all dressed in clothes that are probably from the same period. All of them bow before Messalina. One by one I pick them out. The woman whose house I learned what they wanted from me, Liber Wine, Hector Phoenix, a man and woman I know from parties, and Justinian Burkes.

I keep my eyes on the tapestry on my left to avoid the look Phoenix gives me. It's the same look he'd give me when he thought no one was watching. But those were in settings where if he touched me, he died. Not now. Now he has a very real chance especially with Messalina the way she is.

"Pardon our intrusion, your Majesty. But Lord Panthra wishes us to inform you that the traitors are preparing to attack. He believes it their goal to retake the princess," says Liber Wine.

What's the princess? Some kind of weapon?

"They will not have her," says Messalina looking fierce and dangerous. "Lord Wine, prepare for battle."

"Yes, your Majesty," he says with a bow and then he's gone.

Princess… Majesty. These were things that Messalina explained to me were in her book. A fairy tale, she called it. This dress… this dress is exactly like the one the girl on the cover was wearing!

_She's living in her favorite story._

Messalina's face hardens, "You _dare_ stare at the princess like that?"

Phoenix immediately breaks his gaze and turns apologetically to Messalina. "My apologies, your Majesty. It just surprises me how much she favors your honored father."

Messalina stands up abruptly sending her footstool flying down the steps, "She favors him in no such way! Princess Vixen favors Lady Dawnson. That is why I chose her over her brother and sister."

Slowly I become aware that I'm griping my armrests. She's borderline hysterical.

"Forgive me," says Phoenix bowing to the floor.

Messalina calms and sits back down. With her eyes closed she says, "You are all excused."

Phoenix leaves quickly knowing he'd be pushing his luck if he objected and the others soon follow. Justinian doesn't spare so much as a glance at me this entire time. I'm not sure what I feel right now about him. Leah said he wanted to prove whose side he was on and that it was ours. But how does this work into the equation? Whatever his position is I hope I have my proof one way or the other soon because there isn't much time left to prove loyalties.

Outside I can hear the familiar sounds of battle. A weight on my hand startles me. Messalina's face is warm and affectionate, almost like a mother's, as she gently squeezes my hand. "I won't let anything happen to you."


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: My sincerest apologies to those that receive emails about when I post chapters. I've been meaning to divide my first story into actual chapters and decided to do that today... So your inbox is going to have oh about 30 new messages (31 if you haven't opened up the email about this chapter yet). All done so any more alerts will be for this story.  
**

**That aside enjoy the next chapter. Not much more to go. **

* * *

Last time I was behind enemy lines I was safely penned up in the home of an ally. If I wanted to know what was going on all I had to do was push a button and the Capitol footage and District Thirteen's break-ins would give me at the very least an overview of what was going on. Either that or wait for Panthra to join Messalina and me for a meal and tell me everything. I knew how close the rebels were… how close I was to having a real chance of going home.

But this time? This time I know there's a fight going on outside but there's no screen for me to watch. No District 13 break-ins telling me that they've made progress within the Capitol. And the woman that kept me company telling me stories to keep me from going mad with worry is now lost inside one of the very tales she told me.

There's very little that I know about this woman. Before the rebellion I knew that my grandmother claimed her as the closest thing to a friend she had at the Capitol. I knew she was rumored to have made several bloody moves to ensure Snow stayed in power.

During the rebellion I learned a few more secrets. Finnick Odair had one about her that he shared with Panem. Messalina was her father's mistress more than my grandmother ever was.

And then at the end of the war I was penned up in a house with her for a few days and I learned the biggest secret of them all. In my grandmother's journals it talked about three main powers behind the rebellion in the Capitol: Aurora, Rook, and Mutt. I had suspected my grandmother might be one of them but I never in my wildest dreams did I think that the other two would be Marcus Panthra or Messalina Galba.

But she is Mutt. She is the one that decided that her revenge against Snow for killing her father would not be death, but to decimate him at his own game. He may have been a player in one game but he was little more than a pawn in the rebellion. His plays to stay in power and maintain control drove citizens into the ranks of the rebellion. And she used every single one of them.

So obsessed with making the rebellion a success she even removed one of her greatest weaknesses, my grandmother. I have her confession on tape so I know why she said she killed her. And of all of her reasons I think the last one held the most truth. My grandmother was fading away and Messalina wasn't strong enough to watch.

Is this what all the intrigue and games have done to her? Make her a shell of the person I met? Of the person my grandmother knew? Is this what happens to everyone when there's no where left to run?

* * *

Hector Phoenix barges through the doors, "Your majesty, I must insist that we escape!"

Messalina sits up proudly, but says nothing.

"This place is a tomb if we stay," Phoenix says.

"I will not vacate," says Messalina.

He bears his teeth in anger, "At least let me move Princess Vixen to a safer location."

When she looks at me I know she's considering it and leaning towards yes. Before she gives him her answer I look at her. "Aunt Lina I'd rather stay here with you."

And then something unexpected happens. She winks at me.

I make sure my jaw is shut tight otherwise it'd be on the ground. Is she faking all of this?

"There you have it, Lord Phoenix," she says turning back to him. "The princess stays here."

I breathe a sigh of relief when Phoenix nods his head, "Very well, your Majesty."

But then his eyes flick over to one of the guards. I scream just as the man plunges a needle into Messalina's neck. Furious she glares at Phoenix but then stops looking frightened. Wide eyed and panicked she looks at me and whispers, "R-un."

Phoenix's man grabs me before I have the chance. Every bit of my training yells at me where I should hit, but my brain tells me that would be a mistake. It's all safely covered by metal and will only result in bruised if not broken bones. But that's not the only way to get free and now is not the time.

Giving a half-hearted attempt to escape the guard soon has me under control. When I stop struggling I look at Messalina. Her eyes are wide open, but there's nothing there. She's gone.

Phoenix looks at the assassin, "Give news of our… queen's death. And tell Panthra that I'll see to the girl's execution."

When the man leaves Phoenix stares at me hungrily, "But not for awhile I think."

Glaring at Phoenix I ask, "Why? Why kill her?"

"Because, my dear, she has fulfilled her purpose," he says signaling for the guard to bring me to him.

The guard grips harder when I struggle again. I shrink when Phoenix slowly runs his hand along my face. His fingers trace my lips before lifting my chin and whispers, "Just like you will."

Phoenix moves in to kiss me but I swing my head back and bring it down hard on his face. He staggers away from me holding his nose. But I don't wait to inspect my handiwork. Reaching back, I grab the guard's arm and hurl him over my shoulder giving him a swift kick to the face after he lands on the floor. Hoping that was enough to make him unconscious I run for the door.

Blindly I chose a corridor. I can hear the fighting. Those last shots were close, real close. Running towards the fighting will just get me killed. And if that's the case, then I need to find somewhere to wait this thing out. Right now all I want to do is put as much distance between Phoenix and me as possible.

Rounding the corner I smack into someone sending us both to the floor. I swallow hard when we both sit up and stare at the other unsure of what'll happen next. So, I get my wish.

"Justinian."


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Posted this chapter prematurely. Wasn't all that happy with it and so I worked on it today until I was. So... my apologies and hope you like the round 2 of this chapter better. **

**A/N (original note): No I didn't forget about this story... I wanted to put a second point of view in since there are some exciting things going on else where but I was talked out of it by 'Sohypothetically'. So I just made up a side story from Aurelia's POV that's already 11 chapters in with more on the way. My plan is to catch that story up to this chapter before finishing this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

"You all right," he asks getting up eyes full of concern.

"Yeah," I say warily.

"Well, come on," he says holding out his hand.

There's no time to think about this and I reach up. He hauls me to my feet and ushers me the way I was going. Every few seconds one of us checks behind us to see if we're being followed.

"What do you have under that anyway," Justinian asks rubbing his stomach. "Gah, that hurt." I blush slightly and then he realizes what he just asked and blushes as well. "Forget I asked."

"Where are we going?" I ask slightly laughing. When exactly did I decide to trust him?

"Good question. I know we're not going to the hanger, Great Hall, or Control Room."

"The Control Room is here?"

"Yep, it's right below us," he says. "Panthra is in there now with the others. How did you escape from Galba?"

"Phoenix killed her. I ran after that."

I don't tell him the other details. I don't want to. The feel of Phoenix's hand on my face still makes me sick and I don't want to think about that right now. Justinian accepts this without question and then we run.

* * *

"That makes no sense," says Justinian when we turn another corner. And I see what he means. A gorgeous tapestry depicting a hunt in the forest rests at the end of the hall. But we past that just a few minutes ago.

Left, right, down a flight of steps, and right again. But there it is again right in front of us at the end of the hall. How is it possible that we're going around in circles?

Justinian rushes to a window, "Think you can make it to the balcony?"

One look and I see what he wants to do. I snort thinking of the nearly thirty foot wall I climbed down earlier, "Please."

"My, aren't we all humble today," Justinian teases.

"Yeah, I'm so humble that it's one of the things I'm most proud of. After you."

"You kidding me? If Leah finds out you followed me down there while you're in a dress I'm dead and maybe you too."

"Point taken," I say. I don't add there're layers of undergarments and he wouldn't see anything anyway if he looked up, but I decide against that.

Tucking a bit of dress into my belt I start down the outside wall. The balcony is to my left and down a little more when my injured shoulder gives out. A scream escapes my mouth from pain as I hold on for dear life with my other hand.

"I'm coming!"  
Eyes squeezed shut I grit my teeth trying to hold back the tears. A sickening crunch tells me my foothold is about to give way. Pushing against the rock wall, I jump the rest of the way landing on the railing and rolling onto the balcony onto my good shoulder.

"Show off," he says.

I try to deliver a comeback, but it comes out as a whimper. Finally I get out, "Don't step there, it's about to go."

In a moment he's beside me, "What happened?"

"Shoulder," I say. "Had a few rocks land on it earlier. It hasn't bothered me until just now."

He sighs, "No more climbing. We have to go. They would've heard you scream."

Tearfully I get up and let him lead me into the room. And then I hear them. The footsteps are coming this way. Before we even get to it, the door is flung open and the Peacekeepers swarm the room.

"Take them," says one.

* * *

There were too many of them and we didn't stand a chance. Anytime I try to struggle, the Peacekeeper holding me digs his fingers into my injured shoulder sending a stabbing pain through my body. For now I'm compliant as they take us underground. This dank part of the castle reminds me of the tunnels back home but with an eerie feel.

"Bravo," says Phoenix clapping sardonically. "I must say that was quite the thrilling performance worthy of any Hunger Game."

Dried blood covers his chest and I see the red and purple bruises around his nose. I resist giving a satisfied smile.

"You did that," Justinian whispers. When I nod he adds, "Nice."

I stare at him still wondering why he's tossed his lot with mine. He could've just pushed me over to the Peacekeepers saying he only pretended to be my friend so I would go with him. But he didn't. Instead he's a dead weight prisoner. Phoenix will use my life to barter with, but Justinian? What interest would he have in taking him along?

"I see why Panthra had you drugged," says Phoenix.

"Get away from her," Justinian snarls.

But he ignores him as he buries his fingers into my bad shoulder, "A mistake you'll pay for later."

"Vix!"

Half blinded by tears I look up at Justinian. This isn't like last time when he stared at me expressionless as I pathetically looked up at him from the stocks as a child. This time his eyes are full of concern for a friend. He was always my friend. Why did it take me this long to realize that?

"When did you decide to betray me?" says Phoenix.

"Before I even joined you," Justinian says.

Hatred spreads on Phoenix's face, "So you intended to betray me from the beginning. To betray Panem and your own kind?"

"I was never as blood thirsty as them. They got what they deserved."

Another gun fires and Justinian is on the ground bleeding out. I squeeze my eyes shut not wanting to look. But I do look and I can't believe my eyes. Not only is he alive, but unharmed. My mind has betrayed me into seeing that.

A smile slithers across Phoenix's lips as he looks from me to Justinian sending a chill down my spine. He says something to Justinian that I can't hear. Justinian lashes out at him shouting obscenities. Phoenix laughs as he backs away making room for two Peacekeepers to help their comrade subdue Justinian. What did Phoenix say to him?

"Sir, we don't have time for this," says the leader. "The rebels are punching through."

"They're already here!"

Turning I see the gray of District Thirteen's uniform as they fire towards us.

"She's over here!" Justinian shouts towards them. This earns him another punch to the gut.

"Move!"

At their leader's command we're forced down the hall. Peacekeepers peel off the group hiding in alcoves and hallways. I see a few of them gunned down before being yanked around a corner.

"Sir, the code has been changed. We can't get to the hovercraft," says a Peacekeeper.

Phoenix betrays a hint of fear. He demands and explanation but the Peacekeeper doesn't have one. No matter what he's tried the doors won't open.

Panthra. Justinian said Panthra was in the Control Room. Did he do this? Surly he'd know that cornering him will make him more dangerous and unpredictable than before.

I don't hear where the leader suggests going over the echo of gunfire. But wherever it is, that's where we're headed.

A guard from the back is taken down and the remaining unoccupied Peacekeepers turn around. My guard roughly shoves me into a room before retreating to return fire.

Three Peacekeepers on the door and Phoenix, that's all that's left.

"I won't let them rescue you," Phoenix says with hatred flaring in his eyes.

He pulls out a gun and I watch his arm rise, but he's not aiming for me. He's aiming at the kind of person he hates most in the world, a traitor.

My body reacts before my mind registers what's going on as I run in front of Justinian.

_I'm not losing one more friend, _I think just as the gun goes off.


End file.
